


The New Bravta Captain

by lollipopdiaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopdiaries/pseuds/lollipopdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Queens are connected to the Russian Bravta but they had a fall-out which led to the death of Robert Queen. The Queens have the chance to get back into the inner circle of the Solntsevskaya Bravta Leader Anatoly Knyazev during his visit to Starling City but once again something unexpectedly goes wrong where it not for the heroism of the mysterious Felicity Smoak the Bravta head would have been dead on Starling soil triggering massive repercussions.</p>
<p>Anatoly immediately designated Felicity Smoak as the new Bravta Captain in Starling City forever sealing her and the Queens fate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing about Bravta as the backdrop for my OTP Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.
> 
> Will appreciate comments to help me along.
> 
> You may also direct the comments to my:
> 
> twitter - lollipopsays
> 
> tumblr - everythinglollipop

The NEW BRAVTA CAPTAIN

AU. The Queens are connected to the Russian Bravta but they had a fall-out which led to the death of Robert Queen. The Queens have the chance to get back into the inner circle of the Solntsevskaya Bravta Leader Anatoly Knyazev during his visit to Starling City but once again something unexpectedly goes wrong where it not for the heroism of the mysterious Felicity Smoak the Bravta head would have been dead on Starling soil triggering massive repercussions.

Anatoly immediately designated Felicity Smoak as the new Bravta Captain in Starling City forever sealing her and the Queens fate together.

 

THE NEW BRAVTA CAPTAIN  
Chapter 1

“OMG! Are you the bad guy they are after?”

“Do I look like a bad guy,” the man said in a heavy Russian accent.

Felicity eyed the man for a few seconds and crossed her arms standing her ground.

“Okay, maybe some men, some very bad men,” gesturing toward the hallway “are maybe after me. But only because I happen to be a very powerful man and the men probably see an opportunity to take me out.”

“Who are you exactly, and you better tell me the truth because I have a way of knowing if you are lying to me,” the girl who probably weighed less than half his weight Anatoly judged but looked quite cable of making good on her threat told him almost aggressively. Well, Anatoly had been threatened before, by several types of human beings, ladies included, but this was a unique experience for him. The girl looked harmless enough, glasses and high ponytail, she looked more like a librarian than a high risk threat but Anatoly felt like honesty was the way to go with her.

“My name is Anatoly Knyazev leader of the Solntsevskaya Bravta,” Anatoly told her truthfully.

Felicity’s eyebrow rose, “is that like the Russian mob or something,” she questioned him in jest not really thinking her question through. All she knew was that the guy quite bulky, who looked like he had a hard life but at the same time had manners that told her he was an educated man had a thick Russian accent and from the little she knew about them, which obviously was from the movies and various TV shows, the Russian mob was as good a guess as any.

The man took a non aggressive step toward her, “exactly like the Russian Mob, the Solntsevskaya Bravta is the Russian Mob.”

Felicity took an involuntary step back, “you’re kidding right? Although you don’t look like you are,” as she noted Anatoly’s nod as if to convince her, “you really are Russian mob and not just any mob person, you’re the leader of this Sol…..Solnt….. I’ll just call it Bravta mob thing?”

“You can simply call it Bratva, my dear. It’s the accepted term.”

“So what are you doing here?”

“I have a meeting with the Queens, but the bad men,” Anatoly returned to the conversation they were having a few minutes ago, “interrupted us and things got messy, assault rifles and all, I took the stairwell from the top floor but heard footsteps echoing from above and below therefore I opted to sneak into this floor, your floor. It was all dark, I thought it was empty but then there you where.”

“Here I am,” Felicity answered him.

“So what’s a girl like you doing alone in the office on a Friday night?”

“This girl,” pointing to herself, “works with Queen Consolidated as their IT specialist and it’s during the quiet moments like this that I work best, or at least it was quiet until you barged in here.”

“And what does an IT specialist of Queen Consolidated exactly do?”

“Coding, firewalls upgrade, securing systems, tech savvy stuff….” Felicity rambled.

“Quite intriguing…” Anatoly paused hearing a distinct noise that told him whoever was after them was in fact on the floor he was now in probably doing a room by room check.

He placed a finger to his lips and gestured to her that he was going to turn off the light switch as he encouraged her to come near him.

Felicity grabbed her things, her phone and her tablet before the light was switched off.

“Stay behind me,” Anatoly whispered to her as he crawled around.

“Wait,’ Felicity pulled Anatoly’s hand, “the men, they are after you not me. Maybe you can just leave me be and they wouldn’t bother with me.”

“женщина, не будьте упрямы!, what’s your name?”

“Felicity, Felicity Smoak” she whispered to now hearing the noise of doors opening and closing.

“Felicity, the bad men wouldn’t care who you are, they would just put a bullet to your head first without thinking.”

“Oh.”

Anatoly and Felicity where both crouched down underneath a workstation as three men passed by them, one man, probably the team leader giving instructions in the Russian language to the two others.

Felicity could barely see Anatoly’s expression but she could still see an outline that told her he was not happy and barely held on to his temper.

“We have to get out of here. We are sitting ducks as you call it. It’s only a matter of time before they find us and kill us both,” Anatoly whispered to her under his breath.

“Maybe I can help, but I’ll have to use my tablet. Will it be safe? Won’t the light attract attention?”

Anatoly looked at her then at the angle they were hidden, calculating the options before he nodded,” you have a couple of minutes.”

“Okay, that’s all I need or even less.”

Anatoly served as look out but was distracted by what Felicity was doing. It looked like she had a blueprint of the building on her tablet and was navigating through it to find the best possible exit points.

“Got it,” Felicity fist pumped getting a tempered smile from Anatoly.

“We need to get to the hallway, there are six elevators there, but there is a seventh one slightly hidden next to the fire exit which serves as a freight elevator for loading and unloading stuff, it’s not usually used but I just accessed it’s controls. I can override the master control so that no one would know that the freight elevator moved at all. It will lead us to the basement. I have my car there.”

“You can do all that?” Anatoly asked her quite impressed.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be telling you that, you being Russian mob and all…”

“Ah, but I’m one of the good guys here.”

“I only have your word that you are. For all I know, you are masterminding world destruction.”

“You intrigue me Felicity. But alas, we do not have to time for small talk if we both want to stay alive. Tell me what to do,” Anatoly told her while getting a gun out of a hidden place inside his shirt.

“You have a gun,” Felicity stated the obvious gesturing to the gun.

‘I don’t leave home without it. I have other weapons with me but I don’t think it will match up with the kind of firepower the bad buys have with them so you will have to stay close to me.”

“Okay,” Felicity inhaled deeply. She looked at her tablet again before she said, “I’m ready.”

Anatoly held her by one arm the other hand holding his gun which was one ready. “Where do we go?”

“Right,” Felicity instructed.

Anatoly crouched with Felicity once again as they made their way to the freight elevator staying low. Anatoly suddenly pulled Felicity to a stop and a few seconds later Felicity realized why, the men were coming back.

“Which way?” Anatoly asked her again.

“Straight,” Felicity responded.

They were nearing the elevator when Felicity stumbled on something, the noise echoing across the floor attracting the attention of the three men who immediately opened fire indiscriminately.

“Get down, Anatoly told her shielding her with his body until the firing stop as one voice shouted in Russian again, probably for the other two to stop firing.

“”I’m sorry,” Felicity said her voice cracking.

Anatoly inhaled and looked at Felicity before he answered, “it’s not your fault. You shouldn’t even be here. We will stay low for a few more seconds.”

“Wait,” she grabbed his hands again, “I can turn of the lights and sound some alarms from my tablet, maybe it would provide the distraction we will need to get to the elevator?”

Anatoly looked at Felicity in admiration, “you can do that?”

“Yes, yes I can. Just give me twenty seconds.”

“You have ten. I can hear footsteps coming this way.”

“Oh God!” Felicity started typing commands into her tablet.

Suddenly the track lights all went out then a few seconds later a loud alarm sounded, “fire alarm,” Felicity told Anatoly.

“Come on then, this is the moment we need.”

Anatoly pulled Felicity inside the darkened freight elevator and pulled her down until the elevator door closed once again and the lights of the elevator flickered on.

Both Anatoly and Felicity ended up sitting down on the elevator floor, Felicity still typing some commands into her tablet and Anatoly just watching her animatedly.

“What are you doing?” Anatoly asked her.

“Erasing all the camera feeds so they won’t be able to trace us. I’m also grabbing the camera feeds from the basement to see if it’s been compromised.”

“You are quite an extraordinary woman, Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity looked up from her tablet for two seconds blushing before she looked down again, “No I’m not. I’m as ordinary as they come. I’m just an employee of Queen Consolidated trying to survive tonight.”

“Well, Ms. Smoak, if we live through tonight, your life will definitely change. That I promise you.”

Felicity heard the words but dismissed them, busy as she was checking on all the feeds.

“I’ll have to turn off the lights of the elevator once it opens again. My car is to the right side about ten cars down, the red mini. So far I can only see about two men guarding the basement exit, I’m not sure if they are your bad men or not.”

Anatoly nodded without saying anything, he had a strong suspicion that some of his own men had turned traitor against him that was why it was so easy to get to him. They had easy access to storm the top floor of QC that served as the executive floors. He still had no idea what was the fate of Moira Queen and her son Oliver Queen, both of whom he had been meeting with when the incident had happened.

Right now, Anatoly knew he had to get away from the QC building first since it had been compromised and then do what he did best, methodically hunt down the perpetrators behind the attempt on his life. It could be that the Queens themselves were behind it although they had nothing to gain and everything to lose. Then again, they could just as easily be victims like himself. Their only crime was not having top notch security, a very costly mistake on their part.

Anatoly felt a tug on his arm. Felicity was giving him the signal to move. This woman may have single handedly been responsible for not just saving his life but more than that, for screwing the plans of what was now shaping up to be a carefully planned attack by a very professional group. No, there definitely was nothing ordinary about Felicity Smoak.

In the end, they had made it out unscathed save for a few minor bruises.

Yes, Anatoly Knyazev leader of the Solntsevskaya Bravta definitely owed his life to Felicity Smoak and he knew what he needed to do next. Whether she liked it or not, Felicity Smoak was now forever tied to Bravta. 

Felicity had spent the next day holed up with Anatoly who now had sorted out his loyal men from those who had betrayed him. Felicity should complain, she really should, but she had a room to herself, a room that had five-star written all over it in a 2-bedroom plush hotel, the other bedroom of course occupied by Anatoly himself and the hallway sprawling with security.

Anatoly had convinced Felicity that going home was not an option at this point for her safety. He had argued that Felicity had saved his life now it was his turn to ensure his savior was safe. It was how it was with the Bravta, and eye for an eye and all that.

Felicity Smoak was now tangled up with the mob and all that went with it, how her life had changed in the span of a day.

And tonight, Anatoly had informed her, she would accompany him to the Queen Mansion. The Queen Mansion! In all her time working in QC, which was all of five months, she had never stepped foot much less been in the same room with any of the Queens. Not Thea. Not Oliver. Not Moira. Not even her second husband, Walter Steele. She had never even been to the top floor of QC save for that one time that she had to sit in on a meeting about the IT mainframes and security that her boss was presenting.

Nope, it had taken her being “involved” in Bravta business to get an invite to the Queen Mansion. Why were the Queens even in business or at least acquaintances with the Russian mob? Felicity asked herself.

So here was Felicity, impeccably dressed as if she belonged to the high society of Starling City courtesy of Anatoly Knyazev leader of the Solntsevskaya Bravta smiling at the Bratva leader as he bent forward, his hand carefully guiding her out of the town car as the Queens, Moira and Oliver as well as Walter Steele where lined up in the entrance of the Queen Mansion as if greeting dignitary.

As she straightened up, pressing down the non-existed crease of her dress Anatoly once again folded his arm, a signal for her to tuck her arm under his.

She noted the raised brow in speculation of Moira Queen and the quiet calculated look of Walter, but her eyes rested on Oliver as he carefully but thoroughly looked at her from foot to head before resting his eyes on hers making her stumble for a second as Oliver’s eyes pierced hers.

Anatoly had steadied her, not missing the exchange between the young Queen and the young woman old enough to be his daughter. Yes, they were all in for a surprise tonight, Anatoly told himself.

As they entered the foyer of the Mansion, Moira was quick to offer her apologies for what had happened at QC the night before. Had it not been for his own quick escape to Felicity’s floor and the invaluable help the young lady beside him had provided him, he would have been dead. 

He was confident however that the Queens where not at fault, they had not been the ones behind the attack. He had his sources and loyalists confirm that. However, this latest incident just confirmed what he had still believed. Although the Queens undoubtedly had the power, money and the position to be the anchor of the Bravta in Starling City, they lacked a key ingredient. 

His being in Starling City was much about the Queens finally being accepted back into the Bravta’s inner circle and maybe, just maybe naming Moira, Oliver or even Walter as the new Bratva Captain after Robert Queen had fallen from grace and eventually lost his life. 

Anatoly had research on all three candidates. There were others of course, outside of the Queens who had made their representations, but in the end, the Queen still had the inside track. And Anatoly knew they had waited long enough, they had lost a lot of ground to the Chinese Triad and to the others who believe themselves to be at the level of either the Russian Bratva or the Chinese Triad. 

Anatoly knew, he had to name a Bratva Captain. He had to name a Bratva Captain tonight. Which one, Anatoly looked from Walter to Moira to Oliver then gave his attention back to Felicity smiling at her before he answered Moira.

“Moira Queen,” Anatoly said in a heavy Russian accent, “the attempt on my life within QC grounds was unfortunate however it was not unexpected.”

“You have to believe that we had nothing to do with the attempt, we ourselves are victims of this incident.”

Anatoly nodded as if agreeing with Moira before he answered her.

“It is fortunate then that all of us are alive and largely unscathed. I do not know how all of you had made it out, but I myself owe my life to this woman beside me, an employee of yours at Queen Consolidated, Ms. Felicity Smoak.”

Moira’s eyes widened at the revelation. Walter gave her a double take, familiar with her name and Oliver once again gave her a once over. With everyone’s attention at her, Felicity couldn’t help but blush.

“This young lady who I met yesterday had risked her life, braving being shot or worst to get me out of the building. It just took this young lady by herself to accomplish that. Was it luck or fate. You know me I believe you know how this will work….” Anatoly paused to make sure Moira, Walter and Oliver, who were very familiar indeed with how Bravta and Anatoly’s mind worked, each one of them had now fully turned to Felicity who swallowed as if anticipating something important and life changing was about to happen.

“I have made up my mind, Starling City needed a new Bratva Captain, Starling City will get a new Bratva Captain. I have decided to channel a lot of our Bratva resources here in Starling as a result of this decision and my confidence in the new Captain,” Anatoly turned to Felicity, clasping both her hands in his.

“поздравления Felicity Smoak, вы новый Bratva Captain,” Anatoly told her. The Queens and Walter gave simultaneous gasps at the announcement as they all could understand Russian however Felicity did not so she just stared blankly at Anatoly.

Anatoly turned to Moira and Oliver Queen, “as you can see, your new Captain has a lot to learn including the Russian language, it is your personal task to ensure she gets up to speed and is aided accordingly. 

“эта понял?” Anatoly raised his voice to the Queens for emphasis.

Moira and Walter nodded readily while Oliver again glanced at Felicity speculatively.

“What just happened?” Felicity finally asked Anatoly.

Moira stepped forward, seeing that this was what was expected by Anatoly when he said they would be responsible for the new Bratva Captain, “Felicity dear, you have just been appointed as the new Bratva Captain of Starling City.”

“Wait, what!” Felicity all but screeched.

“Come now, храбрый, it is done. Now,” holding on to Felicity’s arm once again, “Moira, I trust that dinner has been prepared for us?”

“Yes, yes of course,” Moira quickly said falling back to her training as a dutiful host as she gestured for Anatoly and Felicity to follow her and Walter leaving Oliver to bring up the rear.

Oliver had remained three steps behind the odd couple of Anatoly and Felicity. His mind was still busy filtering through this new development. Undoubtedly, Anatoly’s appointment of Felicity Smoak as the new Bravta Captain should not come as much of a surprise given the circumstances of how she had saved his life. That was the Bravta way after all. Oliver was more concerned with this unknown factor now that had inserted itself into the Bravta equation.

Oliver concluded that tonight he would observe the interaction of Anatoly and the new Starling Bravta Captain. In a day Anatoly will conclude his business then he will fly back to Russia. Then and only then would Oliver dedicate his next few days solely to getting to know Felicity Smoak, who after a quick google check on his phone indeed worked as an IT Specialist in his family’s company, Queen Consolidated aside from being the new Bratva Captain.

Well, things really were going to get interesting for Oliver Queen. And it would be all because of Felicity Smoak.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Google cheat translations:

“женщина, не будьте упрямы (Woman, don’t be stubborn!)

“поздравления Felicity Smoak, вы новый Bratva Captain” (Congratulations Felicity Smoak, you are the new Bravta Captain.)

эта понял? (Is this Understood?)  
храбрый (Brave one)


	2. The New Bratva Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: No Arrow in this story. As in Oliver Queen is not the Arrow. The Queens however are mixed up with the Bratva, it's all going to be explained in this chapter.
> 
> This Chapter is partly Oliver's POV. A lot of potential twists will be set up in this chapter. For John Diggle fans, he will be in the next Chapter. So the trio of Felicity, Diggle and Oliver will be completely featured in the next chapter. I hope you will love how I will bring John into the fold.
> 
> I appreciate encouraging words of support via leaving a comment/review or via any of the following:
> 
> Twitter - lollipopsays
> 
> Tumblr - everythinglollipop
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

 

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN** **  
**

**Chapter 2 - The Sacrifice**

* * *

 

Oliver was in the middle of his workout routine when his mother interrupted him, "Oliver dear, are you sure you wouldn't join us for the dinner with Anatoly tonight? He will be leaving bright and early in the morning so this is the last time in a long time that we will be seeing him. Oliver it's expected, we are still Bratva after all."

Oliver had tried to ignore his mother and continue his work out but finally paused his workout at the last statement of his mother shaking his head, "yes we are still Bratva, the most respected and powerful Bratva family in Starling City despite what happened a few years back, but after what Anatoly pulled. Appointing that girl" Oliver almost spat the description, "as Captain, you really don't expect me to just fall in line like you and Walter had."

"Oliver, I know this is not easy for you. And don't think this has been easy for Walter or me, especially for me. Your father," Moira's voice shook in remembrance, "was the last Bratva Captain. He was a good Captain. It was unfortunate what happened, despite what Anatoly has said, in my mind, in my heart, it still remains unresolved. But your father would be the first to tell you to respect the Bratva way Oliver." Moira turned her back to her son and prepared to walk out of the house gym but before she took the last step outside the door she turned around again, "I expect you there tonight."

After Moira had left the gym, Oliver tried to resume his routine but after two minutes threw his water bottle across the room.

Of all of them, Moira, Thea or even Walter, his mother's second husband and his father's closest friend, Oliver was hit the most by Robert's death.

Not only was he actually with his father when it happened, but because of the nature of how it had happened. To this day, Oliver could vividly recall almost every detail…..

_"_ _I will never convince you to love sailing the way that I do will I son?" Robert grinned at his son as both of them where leaning on the railing gazing at the horizon before them._

_"_ _I like sailing, it gives me perspective. Gives me time to think and clear my head. But yeah, I probably don't love it the way that you do. But because this is our father-son bonding time, it has become one of my favorite things to do. It gets you, us, away from both Queen Consolidated and Bratva business. This is just us."_

_Robert just nodded without answering for a long time until, "Oliver I have to commend you. You are doing a good job at Queen Consolidated. I know it's been just almost a year but Walter has been telling me you are surpassing his expectations and we know Walter has very high expectations."_

_Oliver turned his back on the horizon and instead leaned his elbows on the rails before he turned to his father, "Dad, you know what I really want and where I really want to be. I know you want to keep me from Bratva business, you are always telling both Mom and me that it's dangerous and that if you had a choice you wouldn't chose that life for us. But we are a Bratva family, your father, my grandfather was Captain before you. Sooner or later someone from your family will take over the reins from you, and that someone is unescapably is going to be me."_

_Robert shook his head, "I don't know why you are so eager to want this life when taking the reins of QC is the life I want you to have. Oliver, I want you in QC. Leave the Bratva business to me. Help me by learning everything about QC quicker so you can take over the reins of QC faster. I need you, you sister and your mother away from the Bratva life as much as I can make it possible. No father, no responsible father who loves his family would want the Bratva life for his family. No one Oliver, remember that."_

_"_ _And no responsible son would want to see his father loose his soul to the darkness that is the Bratva. I am young, I can be capable with the proper guidance. Respect will come with time and age. I want to take the burden of Bratva away from you Dad. I know you love QC. You built QC from nothing to what it is now even with the Bratva getting us sucked in. QC has always been about Robert Queen, it's your legacy. Let me be a good son to you. Give me the same training in Bratva business the way Walter had been giving it to me for QC. Let me be Bratva so you can have QC back, have your life back. I'm sure Anatoly wouldn't really make much of an objection. It would be in his best interest to have the next Queen generation have an early start in Bratva business."_

_Robert patted his sons back, "let's not talk about QC or Bratva business. This is our bonding time son, we have just one more day left your mother expects both of us back in Starling."_

_Oliver grinned at his father, "let's watch the Superbowl down stairs and have some scotch like men. I think most of the crew had already turned in for the night anyway."_

_Robert agreed with his son by nodding, "lead the way son." Robert hesitated for a second, his son now ahead of him by four maybe five steps before he attempted to follow as something attracted his attention from afar._

_Seconds later, an explosion was felt and suddenly fire was breaking out everywhere across the boat. The crew that was on night duty tried to firefight but the fire coupled with the water they were taking in made things bad to worst in a matter of minutes._

_Oliver was already a step down when chaos first broke out and he immediately looked around for his father but large flames were surrounding him. He heard a gutter like heavy noise and more shouting, one voice distinctively heard above the rest, "it's breaking up! Hold on to something!"_

_Oliver finally spotted his father from afar, frantically trying to help a couple of the crew hang on as the boat started to topple over. A hand reached out and circled tightly around Oliver's forearm pulling him to the other side of the boat._

_"_ _Oliver, you have to help me. We need to get to the inflatable rafts. It's the best way for us to rescue the others. There is no way for us to be able to cross to the other side with that fire and the angle of the boat."_

_Oliver registered the voice of the Captain and automatically acted on his instructions his mind frozen on getting to his father as soon as he could. His father was a powerful swimmer just like him but because of the turbulence of the waters, it would be a little challenging._

_The Captain and Oliver worked hand in hand to lower the raft, succeeding after a number of minutes because the half side of the boat was now completely tilted making it almost an impossible task for them to do._

_Twice the waters had threatened to toppled the raft. It took a longer number of minutes to get both the Captain and Oliver on board, the Captain insisting that Oliver don a life jacket before they attempted to paddle to rescue the crew and his father._

_In the end, despite the efforts of both the Captain who Oliver later realized had been injured, his side bleeding profusely, they were unable to save any lives. They had been floating in the raft for maybe a few hours, maybe a day now with nothing to eat and just the supply of the flair gun and first aid supplies on board the raft._

_The Captain had been dehydrated and had fallen into a deep sleep. Oliver had no idea if it was just a comma of even if the Captain was even alive. He himself had been losing hope of ever being rescued. His thoughts had always returned to his father who he had been unable to rescue._

_Finally, after maybe three days he heard what sounded like a miracle from above, Oliver didn't really have any sense of time anymore, his skinned was badly burned from the exposure from the sun, his lips chapped, he couldn't even lift himself as he heard the sound of the helicopter. It took tremendous effort to even get the flair gun and lift his arm to fire a shot but he was finally able to do so before he collapsed in exhaustion._

_Oliver woke up he was told, a week later in Starling City General Hospital with his mother by his side. It took another week until the Doctors finally consented to discharge him and Oliver was finally able to set foot back inside the Queen Mansion._

_That had been three years ago._

_Three years ago, he had lost his father. An investigation had immediately been underway and the result was determined to be an accident. No foul play, no suspicions. To this day, Oliver had never accepted that to be the truth. He was sure he had heard something, seen something._

_His father had been in the middle of a brewing war within Bratva, those other powerful forces within Starling who wanted to grab leadership from Robert, as well as the growing influence of the Chinese Triad._

_Robert had been making numerous calls back to Russia to the Bratva head Anatoly in the last couple of weeks prior to the father-son bonding sail. Robert tried not to let it show, but Oliver had seen the struggles his father had._

_That was part of the reason why he wanted to take over the responsibility of the Bratva from his father and give his father the opportunity to focus his attention back to the thing he loved most next to his family, Queen Consolidated._

_But, all this had been for nothing. In the end, Robert Queen had not survived._

_Now, Oliver had carried the burden of living up to the expectations of his father. His father wanted the QC life for his son. Oliver had strove to make his father proud, two years after his return from the sea, Oliver had taken over the reins as CEO of QC from his mother who had taken over from her father when he had died._

_But, Oliver had also taken over some 'unofficial' responsibility for the Bratva, who during the last three years had the position of Bratva Captain vacant, Anatoly still did not appoint a replacement, instead he appointed Moira and Oliver Queen as interim Bratva representative in Starling without the power of making actual decisions. Decision were relayed to Russia then made by Anatoly himself and relayed back to Moira._

_Anatoly had attended the 'funeral' the Queens had prepared for Robert three years ago but had never been back in Starling until three days ago. It was Moira's and Oliver's assumption that Anatoly had intended to appoint one of them as the new official Bratva Captain in Starling City._

_But that had never happened. Instead Felicity Smoak, an employee of the IT department of QC was appointed as the new Bratva Captain._

* * *

Oliver had finally made it to the ballroom of the hotel which was the venue for 'Bratva party' that was attended not only by the Moira Queen and Walter Steele but by other Bratva families in Starling City and the neighboring cities like Central.

Oliver was fashionably late, very fashionably later. The party was a cocktail affair therefore Oliver did not miss out on the dinner, instead most everyone was crowding around Anatoly and the new Bratva Captain who seemed lost and confused at everything going around her which was the exact opposite of Anatoly who relished the attention he was getting from Moira and the other head of the families like her.

Oliver made a beeline for the bar, the only way he was going to make it through the remainder of the night, no matter how little remained of it was with a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

Anatoly had his hand on the lower back of Felicity, parading her around personally so the disgruntled elements of the Bratva once and for all accepted the reality that they had a new Bratva Captain in their midst.

Anatoly was appreciative of the fact that Moira Queen and Walter Steele had seen to it that it was their role to stand by Felicity's side as a sign of support just in case a Bratva middle layer leader further protested. Since everyone knew that the Queens had the inside track on being the next Bratva Captain and they could see for themselves that Moira had thrown in her full support for the Captain that was selected who was not a Queen then the others should also toe the line without question, so to speak.

Anatoly had moved to the bar confident that he could leave Felicity with Moira and Walter for a few minutes.

"Oliver, nice of you to finally grace us with your presence," Anatoly told Oliver in a heavy accent.

Oliver swallowed down the rest of his drink before he faced Anatoly, "Anatoly, a pleasure as always. I wouldn't have missed your send off for anything. After all, it might be years again before you travel back to my country."

"Tell me Oliver, do you have a problem with the person I appointed as the new Bratva Captain?" Anatoly challenged him.

Oliver let his gaze fall on Felicity, his mother and Walter. "As you can see for yourself, my family has been more than accommodating."

"Ah but I wasn't really referring to Moira or even Walter. I was asking you Oliver. I know you had high hopes being selected as the new Captain after your father."

Oliver shrugged, "I am the CEO of Queen Consolidated now, as my father wished. I have my hands full."

Anatoly stepped in front of Oliver so Oliver would have no choice but look him in the eye, "but wouldn't you have wanted to be Bratva Captain instead, more than the CEO of QC? That was what your father once told me, yes?"

Oliver looked Anatoly straight in the eye for a full minute before he spoke again.

"Tell me Anatoly, what really happened during that night my father died. To this day, I don't really believe it was an accident. Something or better yet, someone was responsible for the sabotaging boat my father and I were in. I have talked to several experts. Unfortunately they all wanted to get the remains of the boat for further investigation which is probably at the bottom of the sea forever taking its secrets with her."

"Ah Oliver, after three years I see you still have not moved on from your conspiracy theories. It was an act of God. No foul play. Bratva did not want your father dead even after he had been ineffective in stopping the Chinese Triad gaining ground in this part of the world. And, before you even think to tell me that the Triad was responsible," Anatoly put out a hand to Oliver's bicep, "we did our own investigation. And the results were inconclusive."

Oliver started to shake his head and open his mouth but was once again was silenced by Anatoly.

"Oliver…..let the past remain in the past. I have reason to believe that the Triad is planning something big in a month or two against the Bratva. That was why I finally appointed a new Captain. I know you have your own doubts as to the capability of the new Captain. But I have my reasons why. This is for the best."

This time Oliver eyed Anatoly, searching his face for any crack in his façade but found none. Oliver could interpret Anatoly's statement in many ways but Oliver instinctively thought the worst of Anatoly immediately. Maybe, appointing someone who had no known ties to the Bratva, a novice, the worst possible Captain candidate was really because Anatoly had a deeper agenda. Maybe, appointing Felicity as Bratva Captain was an easy sacrifice for Anatoly. By appointing an outsider, if anything happened to the new Captain, none of the other families would rise up against the Bratva since the Bratva families would remain intact and would remain solid behind Anatoly.

Oliver's gaze flew back to Felicity giving her a once over. Should he care that the woman could potentially be a necessary sacrifice as the Bratva recovers in footing against the Triad.

Anatoly tapped him on the back, "Oliver, don't think too hard. After all this is over, you may still get what you really crave for. Be the Bratva Captain."

* * *

 


	3. The New Bratva Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know story development is slower than usual compared to my other stories but we will get to Olicity in a way that will throw all of us on a loop. It's going to be a couple of chapters down the road. My wacked brain demanded that I create all the frenetic frenzy first.
> 
> After Oliver's POV last chapter, this will go back to Felicity's POV and how she met John Diggle. This chapter completes my Arrow Original Three, the reason why I watch Arrow.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And, all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> I don't want to plead but I am encouraged to write by your show of support so if you have the time:
> 
> · drop a review here
> 
> · follow me on Twitter and tweet me – lollipopsays
> 
> · follow me on Tumblr – everything lollipop
> 
> · read my other stories on Archive Of Our Own (AO3) - lollipopdiaries

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN**

**Chapter 3**

Felicity wasn't dumb. Hell, she had an IQ of 155, she was a genius!

As much as the past week had her unhinged with everything Anatoly and being thrust abruptly in the middle of the Bratva business, Felicity still held on to a small amount of her usual cynical look at life.

She was abandoned by her father at a young age. Although largely present in her life, she was left to her own devices by her mother. She took care of herself, knew she could rely on nobody but herself. She never saw the world through rose colored glasses. She also wasn't a half-empty glass kind of girl.

No, life threw her curve balls at a very young age. She pitched each one back perfectly. She was a survivor.

This latest curve ball with Bratva business, she knew something sinister was lurking beyond the calculated smiles of Anatoly Knyazev.

Being appointed Captain of the Bratva was always a careful decision. A position as powerful, meaningful and symbolic is something a man of Anatoly's stature thought about with careful planning. As much as his flowery words about how she had saved his life had sealed her fate, therefore earned her the position of Captain. Felicity knew much, much more was in play.

She needed a core team to work with, her Bratva inner circle. Anatoly had instructed her to have that circle in place as soon as she could. He had even suggested some names she could think about, introduced her to some, the Queens among them.

But more importantly, he gave her a fatherly warning that her life was now a hundred times more dangerous, threats on her life would be abundant. How she felt about Anatoly was polarizing. At face value, he was all charm and support. Beyond that, he was to sum it up in one word, deadly.

She needed a lot of things. Her priorities included a trusted security detail and a fortress of a house to live in.

Money was not an object, she had been given access to at least a couple of Bratva bank accounts, one for her personal use – unlimited funds to buy a sprawling property that was fitting for a Bratva Captain, salaries for the employed workers for that house as well as the security team, car, vans and SUVs, groceries and whatever she needed, whatever she wanted.

The second Bratva account was for official transactions of the Russian mob. Every single transaction was to be recorded into that account which was carefully guarded by a trusted Bratva soldier of Anatoly, a bespectacled quiet man, Andrew Diggle.

She had met Andrew Diggle the day that Anatoly and Felicity had moved into the 2-bedroom hotel suite. She had seen the man come and go, talking in hush tones with Anatoly since then. But it had only been yesterday that Anatoly had finally invited her to join the two of them. His words exactly, 'it's time for you to get your hands dirty and learn the inside of how things worked with Bratva transactions.'

And Anatoly had been serious when he said she learn the ropes. The three of them had stayed up the whole night, Anatoly listening and inserting a word or two as Andrew gave Felicity a detailed account of each of the transactions that were contained in the account.

The account was under a shell company name, Stellmore International. Felicity was dizzy with all the information that she had to grasp, unprepared for the detailed lesson on Bratva business.

What she took away from that orientation was that Bratva was big business, very big business. It had its hand dipped into a lot of different industries, Industries that were important and raked in a ton of money. The way the business worked was Bratva always got a cut of the action and in return it provided security, stability and opportunities to those companies. And these were big named companies not only within Starling but in the surrounding Cities too.

Andrew Diggle recorded the inflows and outflows of those transactions. He was the source of information in case a company defaulted on their 'obligation' to the Russian mob. How the 'disrespect' would be handled - a sudden loss of funds, a defective or faulty product that would ruin a company, a few well placed whispered, a threat of death whether this be family members or to the executives themselves, bodily harm and when merited, the finality of death. These were all now to be the part of what Felicity as Bratva Captain had been entrusted with, the power to decide on behalf of Anatoly.

There would be no more clearances needed from Anatoly, except for some very few exceptions that needed to be elevated to his level, including decisions regarding the Triad.

As much as Felicity had tried to size up Andrew Diggle, the man had quite a poker face. Whatever his thought where about her, Andrew seemed to keep his cards very close to his chest.

The dynamic between Andrew and Anatoly had been cordial at best. No small talk was ever made between the two of them, it was business the moment they sat down until they wrapped up. Although, Felicity sensed a certain courtesy respect Andrew always showed Anatoly, Andrew did not seem anything like the usual Bratva crowd Anatoly associated with.

And it seemed like, much like Felicity, Anatoly didn't quite trust Andrew Diggle fully as well. Andrew, as far as Felicity could observe had two guards with him at all times serving as driver and assistant at the same time. Both the guards would report to Anatoly too, probably giving the Bratva leader detailed information on the day to day life of Andrew.

No, at the end of the day, every one still reported back to Anatoly, not to her. She was probably Starling's version of the Queen of England to Anatoly's Prime Minister. She was the face on display but he was the iron fist still ruling.

It was very clear to Felicity that she was in a lose-lose situation that could end with her losing her life.

But everything had been cast in stone. She had been introduced to the world as the new Bratva Captain of Starling City. At face value, she had been receiving courtesy respect from the Bratva members. What she knew was she needed sooner than later to build her inner circle of trust.

Where to go, what to do. She accepted that maybe for the first time ever she was out of her depth.

* * *

On the day of Anatoly's departure, she had dutifully been in his send-off party. A small amount of Anatoly's security team had stayed on to provided her security. She had at least two with her plus a tail car present. Not yet counting the night shift that surrounded her temporary residence, the 2-bedroom hotel suite.

That same evening, Felicity had all but commanded that Andy Diggle meet her for dinner. She was determined to get a read on the mafia accountant. Promptly at 8, Andy walked into the restaurant along with his usual security detail.

"Ms. Smoak, I know you are new at this. It is highly irregular not to mention quite unexpected for us to be seen in public together. Granted you are a new face. But our associates have always been careful about being seen in a public setting. Private meetings are more of our thing," Andy nudged his glasses back up as they took quite a dip to the edge of his nose.

Felicity tilted her head to one side before she answered him. "Well, I have always believed that a healthy balance of public and private meetings make our insides less restless. Relax Andy, I don't bite," Felicity gave him a smile, a public smile that she had been practiced in during the last week.

Andy looked around the restaurant as if searching for somebody before his eyes rested back on his new Captain.

"If I may offer you an ounce of advice, trust no one. I don't what got you mixed up in all this business. Unfortunately there is only one way out for all of us. You are too young to die before you have lived."

Felicity gave Andy a once over and smiled, "you seem particularly interested in my health when we have not even hurdled the lovely swap of stories about the how's and why's we are are the most unlikely mob movers and shakers. All that can be topics for another day. Right now I just want us to enjoy this dinner." Felicity signaled the waiter to approach.

"I'll have a glass of red wine and he'll have….." Felicity's voice trailed off.

"Just water, thank you."

Felicity's hand stopped the waiter from moving away, "Andy," Felicity challenged him.

After a moment Andy exhaled and said, "scotch, neat."

"See, that wasn't really difficult was it. It isn't as if I wanted to loosen your tongue so you could spill some secrets. We are on the same team after all," Felicity raised her brows at him.

Andy leaned back a bit assessing her, "you are tougher than you look, aren't you. I mean, outside…you're as fragile as any innocent girl way over her head but I now see an inner strength inside of you." Playing with his glasses again before he continued, "you will need it. All of it."

Felicity tilted her head again in thought before she nodded.

* * *

Unknown to Felicity, she was being observed by a third party, every movement, every pause, every expression on her face, analyzed.

This voyeur had a particular interest in her.

His mission was to assess, appraise and evaluate his subject.

He took careful notes in his mind. He was trained for this.

* * *

Across town the Queens where gathered together at Moira's study at the Queen Mansion.

Oliver, Walter and Moira where doing their post-assessment review of Anatoly and the changes he had made. With Anatoly's departure back to Russia, things had quieted down for the day. But, the changes within Bratva was just at the beginning.

"Maybe we shouldn't really care that the girl is just being used by Anatoly?"

"The girl Oliver, is Felicity Smoak. To this day she is a recognized employee of Queen Consolidated as well as our new Captain. It is in our best interest to provide her with at least some semblance of support," Moira insisted.

Oliver and Moira had been on opposing views on how to handle the new Captain. Moira, being ingrained in the traditional Bratva way was loyal to the chain of command so to speak. Her son was more a rebel, a non-traditional thinker, therefore he had yet to throw in his full support in recognizing the existence of the new Captain.

Sure, Oliver had seen it with his own eyes. The eventuality when the naïve and ignorant new Captain would be sacrificed for the greater good of the Bratva. Anatoly had hinted as much to him. As yet, he felt no need to come to the aid of the young woman, no matter how attractively innocent she appeared.

"Oliver, if I may…your mother is partially right. It has always been our nature and I am sure your father will agree, to come to the aid of fellow Bratva members who are caught in the crossfire. At the very least, offer her a temporary home. This fortress will be able to keep her safe until she has moved into more suitable dwellings. There is also the threat of the Triad. No matter how repulsive the new Captain is in your eyes, if anything were to happen to her. It would cripple the Bratva even further more. Make us appear weak in the eyes of the world," Walter reasoned with Oliver.

Oliver rubbed his face in frustration.

* * *

In the middle of dinner a screech of tires was heard then automatic weapons were fired at the entrance and windows of the restaurant.

Felicity and Andy, both sheltered by the ugly business of war and guns had both frozen for a moment before someone shouted for them to get down on the floor.

Felicity noted a particular commanding voice shouting, "Andy get down." And it definitely wasn't any of Andy's or her security team.

She could hear the burst of gunfire and it sounded like return fire was being made. Maybe a full battle was interrupting outside or was it inside, Felicity couldn't distinguish anymore. She had her hands over her ears and could feel prickles of glass punching some of her skin conscious of nothing else until a hand landed over her arm.

"Come, behind me. My brother refuses to leave you here. Just follow my instructions so you won't be more trouble than you're worth," came the commanding voice that had Felicity's immediate attention.

Felicity was pulled to the back of the restaurant, following the commands of the big muscled guy as if she had known him all her life.

Many minutes later, they were all huddled on a back street together with the big guy dividing his attention from checking out the extent of their injuries to doing some recon work to find a way to get them to safety.

"I need you press down on Andy's stomach, a large piece of glass cut through, we need him not to lose more blood than he already has. Use this," the stranger removed his jacket, folded it over Andy's injury and pulled both of Felicity's hand on top of the jacket, "press down hard."

Felicity resisted from wisecracking a 'yes sir," given the gravity of the situation around them and automatically followed the commands of the stranger.

"I will have to leave you for a few seconds. I have to find a way to get us out of here. Need to get in touch with my contact. You think you'll be fine with Andy here?"

Felicity nodded her head automatically.

Giving her one more searching glance probably assessing if he should trust her, he nodded to acknowledge her. Before leaving he said, "I'm John Diggle by the way, Andy is my older brother, and I already know who you are."

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER…_ **

**_Enter John Diggle! Guess who is making an appearance during the next chapter...i guarantee that you will NEVER guess it right!_ **


	4. The New Bratva Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: ARROW is back this week so I got my muse back. I hope I surprise you all before the end of this chapter….
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And, all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> I don't want to plead but I am encouraged to write by your show of support so if you have the time:
> 
> · drop a review here
> 
> · follow me on Twitter and tweet me – lollipopsays
> 
> · follow me on Tumblr – everything lollipop
> 
> · read my other stories on Archive Of Our Own (AO3) - lollipopdiaries

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN**

**Chapter 4**

"Where are we?" Felicity asks John Diggle as she looked around the sprawling estate.

John had been observing her as her eyes wandered around for the last few minutes. After he had whisked both his brother and Felicity to this place, John had been lost in the task of attending to his brother who had lost some blood as a result of a large piece of glass that imbedded in his abdomen.

John had meticulously cleaned the injury then stitched him up as Felicity watched shocked at what John was doing although she had chosen not to comment at all but surprisingly had asked John if he needed any help at all to which he responded that he could handle it.

After being ensured that his brother was resting properly in one of the rooms in the estate, he had turned his attention to Felicity gesturing for her to sit down so he could attend to her minor cuts and bruises.

That was when she finally asked her question.

"Where are we?"

John was dubbing some ointment on her cuts and continued to concentrate on them as he answered her, "this is a Bratva estate."

"Okaaaay...which of the Bratva families does it belong to?" Felicity asked further at John's very guarded answer.

"It belongs to the Bratva, not to a Bratva family. Stellmoor International to be exact. This house has a resident, one resident, aside from a few trusted bodyguards. You will get the opportunity to meet our mystery guest soon enough given the circumstances. That's all I can say at the moment since it's not my place to say anything more. Andy would be in a better position to clue you in."

Felicity just nodded and watched John as he continued to work on her wounds. "So Andy and you are brothers….," letting her statement trail off.

John nodded looking back at his brother resting on the bed for a few seconds before he turned back to Felicity without saying a word.

Felicity huffed frustrated, "you are even harder to get information from than Anatoly or your brother!"

John lifted a brow at her statement and folded his arms as he leaned back against a wall, "what do you want to know, ask away."

Felicity eyed him speculatively, her mind suddenly a jumble of questions she wanted to ask him but she didn't know where to start.

"Well?" he asked challengingly.

"I honestly don't where to start. Are you part of the Bratva?"

John shrugged, "not really, not officially. I used to be in the army special forces, finished my mast tour almost a year ago. I've been mostly in private security until around two months ago. Now I…..help out my brother, unofficially."

"And by help out you mean?"

"Whatever Andrew wants me to help out on." John answered.

"Nice talk then. I really got a lot of insight. Like I said, you are harder to get information from than Anatoly or Andy."

John eyed her this time noting her frustration and decided to finally oblige her instead of waiting for his brother to wake up and do the talking. He walked over to one of the arm chairs facing the windows and gestured for Felicity to sit down on the other which she proceeded to do with a heavy thud showing him she was still bothered by him.

"I was hoping my brother would be the one to share with you this information. After all, he is the one that is Bratva by affiliation, not me. But as you can see he is unable to do so now. Rest is his priority now, maybe when he wakes up he can answer some of your questions that I won't be able to. While we wait, I will attempt to shed some light of information."

Felicity lifted a hand to gesture him to continue.

"Andy was married, her name was Carly. She was also an accountant like my brother, that's how they met. Carly didn't know at that time that time that her employer was mixed up with the Bratva in San Francisco. That was where they were both based before. The Bratva Captain in San Francisco got a little too greedy and had Carly falsify some amounts in transactions and divert the funds to some personal funds, one of their own pulling a quick one on the Bratva. When the Bratva Captain got word that Anatoly was on to him, he tried to save his ass by having all those with links to his scheme killed."

John exhaled heavily in remembrance shaking his head at Felicity's reaction, her hand over her mouth thinking Andy's wife had been killed by Bratva.

"Andy called me, I tried to get help to them but I was on my last tour. I couldn't help Andy then. Anatoly, he and his people got to Carly first just in the nick of time as the Bratva Captain had a gun pointed to her head. Anatoly shot the Captain in the brains first saving Carly. That's how Andy ended up working for Anatoly. Andy swore Carly would never get mixed up with Bratva again so he volunteered to take her place as was the Bratva rule. Anatoly saved Carly's life so her life was his. Now, Andy is paying that debt. Andy has sworn loyalty to Anatoly. Anatoly," John Diggle looked Felicity in the eye, "he's a lot of things. It takes a certain type of man to do what he does, to lead an organization like the Russian mob."

"The first time I met him, I didn't really know what to make of him. I got back as soon as I could. When Andy told me what happened I had to seek him out without telling my brother, bargaining my loyalty to him in exchange for Andy and Carly's debt to him. He didn't accept it. But Anatoly told me something that made me look at him differently from then on. He said Andy and Carly were now part of his family, the Bratva family, and he would look after them. That I was welcome to join but it had to be of my own free will. Anatoly, he is the right man to be on top of the mob. You are part of his family now too. He may not have said it to you outright, Anatoly…he's a man of few words."

John stood up and looked outside the window to view the sprawling garden estate, "This is a good place to set up roots as Starling's Bratva Captain Felicity. It's been updated, upgraded and made livable. Has separate housing for the security team," John pointed to a distance bunk house, "high perimeter fence, top notch neighborhood. Why not use this. It's already paid for by the Bratva anyway. I don't think the other resident would mind. On the contrary, I think our guest would welcome the company."

Felicity walked to stand beside John, "who is the other resident. The house seems to quiet."

John shrugged facing her, "maybe he will introduce himself later. He keeps to himself a lot. It's just me and occasionally Andy who he interacts with."

"He?" Felicity asks intrigued.

John nodded, "he."

Felicity went for a change of topic, "well this place definitely has its appeal. It's almost as big as the Queen Mansion."

"Ten bedrooms, eight and a half toilet and bath, a movie theater, a medic room, state of the art kitchen that is almost never used. What's not to like?" John gave her a half smile.

"I'd be scared to live in a house this big by myself." Felicity told him before she titled her head to the side to look at John continuing. "I have a proposal for you."

John turned to the side so he could face her lifting a brow once again.

"Anatoly loaned me a few of his security team but they are to fly back to Russia as soon. I will need my own security team but more importantly, I need a head of security. I know you said you are not Bratva and it's one thing to volunteer to take the place of your brother within Bratva and another to join the Bratva of your own free will. But would you consider the position of the head of security? As head of security you not only be on top of my security detail but your brothers family as well. What do you think about that?"

"I've already been hired by the Bratva as third party security, particularly for security of our special resident and for a few other assignments. But it was just a short-term contract that was to end this month."

Felicity faced John fully, "then maybe it's time to make the arrangement permanent. Think about it."

* * *

The Queen family was having a nice family dinner at home for once. Moira, Walter, Thea and Oliver had almost finished dinner when Oliver's phone rang.

Oliver stood up to take the call walking away from his family then his expression changed and he started to walk back to his family with a pinched expression on his face.

"The Bratva Captain has been attacked at a restaurant."

Moira stood up immediately a hand to her mouth, "what! How is she, how is Felicity?"

"We don't know. We don't even know who where the intended targets at this point or who is responsible for this. My contact from SCPD was the one who called me. They are not the scene right now. The report said that Felicity was with the Bratva accountant."

"Andy?" Walter asked him.

"Yes, that's him. Both of them are missing from the scene. This is exactly the type of thing the Triad would do," Oliver said.

"Oliver, we need to find Felicity. She is our Captain. We have to be a united Bratva," Moira told her son.

Oliver shook his head, "we don't even know where to start! Do we even know how to get in touch with the girl. Anatoly will only have himself to blame if something happened to the girl. In fact, I wouldn't put it past him to have been the one to engineer this whole thing. There was something he said the other night, like he didn't really give a care in the world about the safety of his newly appointed Bratva Captain."

"Oliver, we do not question our Leader. An attempt on the life of our Captain is an attempt against the Bratva. I think I have the number of Andy somewhere…." Moira trailed off as she hunted for her phone.

* * *

Felicity had wandered around the house since she had nothing to do while Andy was still resting in one of the rooms in the Estate and John had left to pick up her luggage at the hotel and fetch his sister-in-law Carly to be by his brothers side.

She had tried to sleep but the room she had chosen, a room that was half the size of her whole apartment and elegantly furnished had just been foreign to her that it had been difficult for her to be comfortable. That plus the events of the night had left her off-balanced. Instead Felicity had opted to use the time to explore the other rooms.

She had walked barefooted across the long hallway from her bedroom to the other end and was curious to see a shadow of light coming from beneath the closed door of the room at the other end of the hall. Maybe this was the room the mysterious occupant of the estate was in.

She had walked pass the room and then back again, trying to get her courage to knock at the door. John did say that only he and Andy had been the two persons who had interacted with the mysterious guest, although John did allude to the fact that the guest had in fact something to do with the Bratva. What exactly that was, was what got Felicity curious. She was the Bratva Captain after all. She had the right and authority to know since this was Bratva business.

She walked pass once again and was about to knock after a hard exhale when the ringing of her phone interrupted her.

* * *

Inside the room in question, the eyes of the lone occupant were glued to the bottom of the door noting the way the shadows of the light played as someone walked back and forth at other side of the door.

He knew the new Bratva Captain was in the house. John Diggle had warned him via a text message before they had even stepped foot in the estate so he wouldn't be caught wandering around by the girl before it was time for them to meet.

He had been briefed about the new Captain by John who had served as his hired private security by Andy who was the Bratva accountant for Starling City and via a phone call by Anatoly himself. Although they had originally planned to meet up in Starling, the circumstances that had happened inside Queen Consolidated had led Anatoly to believe there was danger lurking everywhere, hence the need for even more caution.

They, Anatoly and he, had the opportunity to plan and talk extensively anyway before he had arrived secretly in Starling City. Secrecy was the key to the success of the plan of the Bratva ultimate leader Anatoly.

The ringing of a phone from the other side of the room stalled the movements of both the occupant of the room and the wandering girl outside the door. After a brief conversation that the occupant of the room barely registered, the girl quickly left giving the occupant of the room a sigh of relief on having the conversation with the new Bratva Captain earmarked for another day.

* * *

"They should be arriving in a few minutes," Felicity looked back at John who nodded.

"Let me meet them up front you and Andy stay here," John eyed his brother who had awoken about fifteen minutes earlier but was still a little out of it. Carly his wife had been by his side the moment she had arrived but had now retired to the room Andy had occupied earlier to sleep.

"Bring some security with you," Felicity told John but was walking toward Andy already.

"Sounding like my boss already I see," John mocked her.

Felicity paused and turned around, "oh I'm sorry," Felicity apologized instantly. "I didn't mean to boss you around. I did tell you to think it over a few days. Maybe I should meet them up front. You can stay with your brother," she said as she walked to the door before John stopped her.

"Felicity, it was a joke, stay with Andy." After a few seconds they heard a car come to a stop, "Stay with Andy," John repeated as he left the room.

* * *

"Oh dear, so glad you're alright!" Moira went to embrace Felicity relieved.

Walter went to check on Andy Diggle who he had a few conversations with in the past while Oliver just stood by the door taking note of the surrounding and the people in the room. His expression narrowed back at John Diggle who he had never met. The same man who had escorted them into the living room.

"Whose place is this?" Oliver asked John.

"The Bratva's. This is to be the official residence of the Captain."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at John Diggle then transferred his gaze at Felicity who had just ended her embrace with his mother before walking over to join them.

"You seem to be in better shape than our accountant over there," Oliver said giving his Captain a cursory glance from foot to head until his eyes rested on hers.

"Just a few minor bruises which have been treated thanks to John," giving John Diggle a nod of acknowledgement.

"And who exactly is John?" Moira asked what Oliver was about to ask next.

Felicity gestured for John Diggle to join them, "John Diggle, brother of Andy Diggle, ex-special forces. Private security hired by Bratva for our protection."

Oliver and John stared each other down for about a minute before John finally spoke.

"Actually, I used to be a hired third party security but Ms. Smoak has recently offered me the position of Head of Security of the Bratva in Starling City that includes security for the Captain, the people around her, her official residence and her place of work," John told Oliver his stance challenging Oliver to contradict Felicity's offer.

Oliver turned to Felicity this time giving her a penetrating stare before he said, "you are obviously new at this. You just don't offer sensitive positions to outsiders on a whim. They have to be vetted and course through a select group."

"Meaning you," Felicity answered Oliver.

"Meaning the people who are more familiar with Bratva business and what particular skill set is needed for particularly sensitive positions. There is also a question of loyalty and history that has to be taken into consideration before offers are given." Oliver answered Felicity back.

Felicity folded her arms in her chest, tension in her stance something that Moira had noted.

"Oliver son, Felicity is new at this. That is the reason why we need to be by the side of our Captain. I am sure Mr. Diggle is a capable man with his background and throw in the fact that he is brother to our dear Andy, there is more reason for him to do his job well. But Felicity dear," turning to Felicity, "decisions like this are to be consulted."

John lifted his brow at Felicity who still had her arms folded. Moira for her part looked at her son pointedly.

Andy finally broke the impasse, "I can't help but overhear what was being discussed. I believe, decisions like who are rightfully going to be part of the inner circle of the Captain are the decision to be made by the Captain. It is her prerogative to appoint who she wants. Our rule is absolute. No one can question the decision of our Captain, no one but Anatoly himself."

"But you are not prepared for this. You are not yet properly equipped for this, to be Bratva Captain. Granted it is your prerogative to appoint whomever you want as your Head of Security. But decisions regarding Bratva business, these should be carefully thought through, studied," Oliver said shaking his head.

"Then help me, educate me. You are one to talk. You have been nothing but judgy and don't think I don't see it, don't feel it. I cannot say the same for Moira and Walter who have been supportive. It's just you," pointing a finger at his chest as she neared him unaware that in her impassioned state she had zeroed in and raised her voice at Oliver.

Oliver grasped the hand that was pushing at his chest and firmly locked it to his side effectively rendering Felicity's hand useless for the moment. He took a few seconds to compose himself unexpectedly affected as he was by seeing Felicity with her game face on. The little mouse just turned into a lion. He finally saw the potential she had but more importantly for the first time in a long time, someone had gotten to him, making him reassess the new Captain.

"Will all of you give us a few minutes please," Oliver told the others. His 'clear the room' command had everyone looking at him sideways. His mother and Walter both feared he was going to hurt the Bratva Captain. The same was going through the minds of both John and Andy.

Oliver scoffed, "it's not as if I plan on hurting even a strand of hair of our Captain. I just need to clear a few things with Ms. Smoak...in private. I don't think she would appreciate an audience."

"Felicity?" Andy asked her.

Felicity's hand was still imprisoned in Oliver's as she searched his eyes briefly before she turned to Andy to give him a nod, "it's fine. You can leave us. I don't think he plans to kill me. There's just too many witnesses for it to happen right now. Besides, it's almost two in the morning. We can all do with a good night's rest after our talk."

Moira and Walter both approached Felicity with Moira giving Felicity a quick peck before eyeing her son and leaving. The Diggles lingered for a few more seconds before they too left finally leaving Felicity and Oliver alone together.

Felicity pulled her hand from Oliver's as soon as the door closed firmly, choosing to walk away to the other end of the room.

Oliver for his part spotted a bar in the corner of the room and proceeded to pour himself a tumbler of scotch, "care for some?"

"I would rather get on with whatever you have in mind to talk about, it been a rather long day and I wasn't kidding when I said we all need to rest."

Oliver gulped to contents of his tumbler down before he turned back to Felicity, "suit yourself." Sitting down in an armchair and gesturing for Felicity to do the same opposite him. As soon as Felicity sat down Oliver started.

"I'll do it. I'll personally take up the challenge to help you with the Bratva business. Be by your side during meetings, be your sounding board before decisions. Think of me as your right hand man."

As Oliver was talking, Felicity's blank expression morphed into confusion, disbelief and then surprise.

"Why?"

"Why what? Isn't this what you want, Isn't this exactly what you so passionately called me out on just a few minutes ago? Why question it now."

Felicity stood up and paced around, "yes. No. You are deliberately confusing me. I don't understand the complete turnabout."

Oliver stood up and stopped her pacing by placing both of his hands on her shoulders making Felicity jump up at the surge of what felt like electricity at first contact. Something that Oliver had felt too but had ignored.

"My mother, Walter, even Andy is right. We should stand united as Bratva. You are the Captain and it is our duty to support you and any and every way that we should." Oliver removed his hands from her shoulders and slid then down to her hands. The action had Felicity glancing at their twined hands noting how big his hands where and how they completely engulfed hers.

"From this day on Felicity Smoak, you have my complete and utter unquestionable support."

Felicity glanced back up to Oliver's face at his statement, a frown marring her features.

Oliver lifted a hand to sooth her frown away, "don't think too hard. I just realized I was being an asshole." Oliver dropped his hand and circled it behind her lower back, "come on, I think the others are intrigued enough to know exactly what we have discussed. I will leave it to you to update the Diggles. I will talk to my Mom and Walter. You should get some rest. I will be back tomorrow around 10 in the morning, I think Queen Consolidated can do a few days without me. And just so you know, my Mom has an office ready for you at the executive floor right across my office. That means we will be seeing each other a lot. And before you react, it is a strategic part on my Mom's part to move you to the executive floor. We have a lot of Bratva business to discuss and all of us on the same floor, with offices across one another would make it easier. She even gave you a new executive sounding title."

Felicity had remained quiet, still trying to understand what had just happened.

Just before Oliver and Felicity stepped out of the room, Oliver spoke once again, "John Diggle is a good choice by the way. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Felicity had finally settled down to try to sleep by three in the morning after briefing both Andy and John. Slowly but surely, it seems like she was building her inner circle.

It took Felicity another hour before she finally fell asleep as her mind just would shutdown on the events that transpired tonight, particularly her conversation with Oliver.

With everything that happened, Felicity had completely forgotten about the other mysterious occupant of the house.

John Diggle however did not. At half past three in the morning he was still in deep conversation with the mystery guest.

"Do you think we should trust them?" John asked.

The mystery man shrugged, "the mystery of who was responsible for the attempt on my life still is unresolved at the moment. But Anatoly and I have our suspicions, hence the secrecy. I however believe that my son has nothing to do with it. He was a victim as much as I was. So to answer your question, I think my son has a firm head on his shoulders. He can be trusted. However, now is not the time for the big reveal…yet."

"And the new Captain?"

"You yourself said from the short time of your interaction with her that she also has a firm head over her shoulders. She, we will need to be clued in soon, very soon. It is necessary for her to be able to act in the best interest of the Bratva. Anatoly believes in her. I trust both his and your opinion. I take it Andy also agrees?"

John simply nodded.

"Then it is decided, soon. We will meet. Maybe as early as tonight it will be done."

John nodded once again then stood up to leave.

"John, the new Captain. The attempt early, was it directed at her. At us?"

"We don't know yet, I have my men working on it. She asked me to be her head of security for the Bratva by the way."

"Then it should be done John. It would be easier if your position is in an official capacity. not only for her protection but for our needs too."

"Then consider the position of Head of Security as accepted by me," John told him.

"Good. Good." And as John was about to turn the knob of to walk out of the room the mystery guest said, "Oliver is a good man John. He will be good for the new Captain. In fact, he may be exactly who the new Captain needs by her side."

John turned back to the guest, "Robert, from the looks of it earlier. It might turn out a little bit more than just a harmonious professional relationship."

Robert Queen gave John a rare smile, "well, I didn't see that coming."

"I don't think any of us saw that coming," John said before exiting the room.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**_Well, I hope everyone figured out who the mystery guest was – Robert Queen. Oliver Queen's father and Moira's first husband who was suppose to have died during the sailing accident._ **

**_The backstory of his survival will be dealt with during the next chapter._ **

**_I hope this was a surprise twist….nobody guessed it right!_ **

**_So many questions…is Anatoly good or bad. What are Robert's plans. Where does John's loyalties really lie. What was Oliver's thought exactly during his complete turnabout._ **

**_Slowly but surely Felicity, Oliver and John will become a united team._ **


	5. The New Bratva Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Slowly but surely we are getting a lot more into the interaction between Felicity, Oliver and John…..our original Team Arrow. The next few chapters are going to pick up as we reach midway of this story.
> 
> Sorry guys, no twist in this chapter just pure unadulterated sparks between our beloved OTP.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And, all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> I appreciate a review here, if you think it's worth your time.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and tweet me – lollipopsays
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr – everything lollipop
> 
> Read my other stories on Archive Of Our Own (AO3) - lollipopdiaries

* * *

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN**

**Chapter 5: Robert Queen  
**

Oliver walked in on Felicity standing on the doorway of what was to be her new office appraising the room skeptically.

"Don't you like it?" Oliver asked her.

'Felicity turned to Oliver, "do I like it? Oliver, there are no words. No words to describe what I am feeling right now."

Oliver spotted John Diggle at the corner of the room looking out the window probably assessing the possible threats from the other buildings but he decided to ignore John in the meantime just as John ignored him and turned his attention back to Felicity.

"Nice of you to inform me that we had a change of venue for our meeting, very considerate of you to let me drive all the way to your new house and have the guards tell me that you left for Queen Consolidated almost an hour ago."

Felicity turned around to face Oliver finally, "I didn't know your phone number. John told me he would take care of it and I think you being here tells me you got the message. You're here. I'm here," Felicity shrugged, "this however," gesturing around her new executive office, "I still don't understand."

Oliver walked over to an armchair near the window to sit down and make himself comfortable, his attention again on John Diggle as he answered Felicity, "I already explained why last night. It's not as if you won't be doing anything QC related at all. Your new job, as I gathered from my mother is as Head of Special Projects of QC directly under my office in my capacity as CEO of QC. Believe me when I say, you will be kept busy as I will be assigning special projects that are commensurate to your skills."

Felicity walked over to the couch in front of the arm chair Oliver was sitting down on and sat down, "my skills?"

"Your skills, yes, top graduate of MIT class 2009 with computer skills that are probably the best in QC. Yes, your skills **_will_** be utilized and maximized by QC. In fact, your first official task is to do an audit of the current running systems of QC. We need to know, I need to know if our firewalls and systems can hold up against elements that dare to infiltrate them. We have to protect not only our QC applied science information but also be more diligent in QC transactions related to our other business (meaning the Bratva) related information that may be exposed if our systems are hacked."

Felicity raised a brow looking at John for a moment then back at Oliver, "so pushing aside my new assignment. The bottom line is I report to you officially for QC related matters."

Oliver gave her a small smug smile, "looks like it. " Oliver stood up, "now you of course have your own staff with you. Human Resources have already assigned you an assistant," Oliver pointed to a rather young bespectacled man, "Jerry. You will get additional staff but that would depend on a plan you are to submit to me for my approval justifying additional personnel."

Felicity stood up too and walked toward her desk inspecting her computer and laptop hardware still to be opened and set-up, "I don't need I will need additional personnel at the moment with just one thing to do. I don't even know what Jerry is supposed to be doing for me."

Oliver buttoned his coat preparing to leave, "fetching you coffee for one. I have to dash to my office for awhile which is right across your room by the way," pointing to an even larger room, "get some CEO stuff out of the way but I we will be having lunch together to talk about….the other business," Oliver finally turned to John, "you of course are welcome to join us. And by the way officially you are part of the Queens hired security team and your one and only assignment is Felicity. We have to keep up appearances."

Felicity looked at John once again before she looked at Oliver frowning as she walked toward him, "and how do we explain why the Queens need to hire me my own private security?"

Oliver took two steps until he was but a foot away from her and said quietly so only she and John could hear, "It's simple really. As my _girlfriend_ , you will need your own private protection." Oliver smirked as he said that, "I really have to get some work done before our lunch," Oliver leaned down to give her a short peck on the cheek before her walked to his office, "don't miss me too much, I'm just right across," he said his last statement louder. No doubt this was heard by the executive assistants and secretaries scattered in between the executive offices.

Felicity turned to John flustered, "what just happened?"

John crossed his arms, "Oliver just imbedded himself in your life. One upped you or is it two-upped since your offices are right across one another too. Well, I'll give it to him. When he's all in, he really is all in. He did say you have his 100% support with…the other business right? Just didn't think he would make this kind of play."

Felicity humped at sat back down defeated on her new executive chair, "he's just kidding. He probably has a sick sense of humor. He's Oliver Queen after all, why would he…did he really just say I was his girlfriend?"

"You're blushing," John pointed out.

"I'm not…I'm not!" Felicity denied hotly lifting her eyes which unconsciously landed on Oliver's form across the glass walled offices and as if he was aware that he was still the topic of conversation, Oliver winked at Felicity making her groan out loud, "why is this happening to me!"

In the end, John had helped her set up her computer set and Jerry had indeed fetched both her and John coffee, the best kind of coffee with just the right amount of froth on top. Apparently the executive office had its own coffee machine with a barista that by the time Oliver had knocked on her door she was engrossed in her world of building up the firewalls in her computers.

* * *

"Oliver son, is that you?" Moira called out as she heard the front door of the Queen Mansion open and close.

Oliver was about to walk up the stairs to his room, it had been a long day after all as he had continued to 'educate' Felicity after lunch in her QC office. She had insisted they use her room as she had installed anti-listening devices and John Diggle had done a sweep of bugs in her office. If he had to say something good about John Diggle, the man was thorough, very thorough about his job. He also seemed very protective of his new ward Felicity. Oliver still had to decipher John Diggle and what made him tick, one thing Oliver didn't like was unknown and uncalculated factors. He had learned the hard way when he and his Dad had that accident that he should have been more diligent. He was young and irresponsible at that time, something he was very far removed from right now.

"Mom,' Oliver stepped into his mother's home office.

"How was she, how did it go?" Moira asked her son impatiently. "I wanted to check in on her but I had a full day of meetings outside."

Oliver slumped down a chair, "she's settled in at QC. Took her new function and task to heart as head of special projects and more importantly turned out to be quite the astute student as I walked her through some of the Bratva business. Andy Diggle will be joining us tomorrow. We decided that we will all meet up here tomorrow, more privacy to discuss. I'll be out of QC the whole day."

Moira nodded, pleased at what she was hearing, "do you need me here?"

Oliver shook his head, "I don't think so. Andy is going to do most of the walk through, I will just be providing back up information. Maybe when we start to meet the families one by one, we will need you then."

Moira gave her son a smile, "you are really putting a lot of effort. I'm proud of you son. I'm just intrigued about the complete turnabout. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Oliver frowned not prepared to analyze his actions, "you said we should be a united Bratva. I'm just doing my part."

Moira gave her son a speculative look then kissed his cheek, "your father would be proud of the man that you have become."

* * *

That same night John and Andy Diggle had joined Felicity for dinner at the Bratva estate. John had informed her that morning that he was officially accepting the position of head of security of Bratva for Starling. The dinner had been an official welcome of sorts aside from the three of them updating each other about how each of their day went.

Andy looked at his brother before he asked Felicity his question, "so Oliver Queen?"

"What about him?" Felicity paused midway as she was about to fork a piece of steak inside her mouth. One thing about the Bratva, the lifestyle was good. Steak for dinner was almost a regular thing in this household. The chef that Andy had hired was excellent and could rival any upscale restaurant.

"Boyfriend? I'm pretty sure you were less than friends the day before yesterday," Andy teased.

Felicity glared at John knowing he was the source of this gossip tidbit, "it was a joke."

"It wasn't," John shared.

"Yes it was. He just said it to explain John's sudden constant presence in my life, that's all."

Andy looked at his brother and the brothers had some kind of silent discussion before Andy continued, "even if it's just for show. It's a good idea. Oliver's reputation as a skirt chaser is all in the past, he hasn't been seen out partying in at least a year. Oliver's reputation as a CEO, a young one at that is solid. My brother says that you have been recently promoted as VP for Special Projects at QC? That gives you the validation not to be seen as a light weight but as Oliver's equal, maybe even partner in furthering QC's future."

"Wooow….let me stop you right there. There is no Oliver and me, as in boyfriend and girlfriend. There is just Oliver and me, not together. A one and one, not a one plus a one." Felicity frowned, "it all made better sense in my head."

"I think it makes perfect sense," a new voice made a comment sending three pairs of eyes toward the entry of the dining room.

"Finally decided to make an appearance I see," John said standing up to shake the hand of the new arrival.

Andy too stood up to acknowledge the new individual. Felicity for her part was confused at the sudden appearance of the man. She didn't hear a car, nor any rush of security outside the house so her logical conclusion was that the man had quietly and successfully evaded the defenses of the Bratva or that he had been inside the house the whole time.

Felicity finally had her Einstein moment as all pieces of the clues feel into place, the Diggles were both familiar and comfortable with the new man therefore they had known the man for quite some time.

Getting confidence from the fact that this was her home and that she was in fact the Captain, Felicity stood up slowly and made her way to the three men.

Noticing her approach first, John turned to Felicity to gesture with his hands, "Felicity, meet our mystery guest." Then he turned to the guest, "this is Felicity Smoak, the new Bratva Captain appointed by Anatoly."

The man took a step forward to fully face Felicity giving her a smile to transform his intimidating face into a friendly one, "Ms. Smoak, I am very pleased to finally make your acquaintance. John, Andy and Anatoly have been singing your praises."

"Hello to you too, except I still don't know who you are…although you look familiar…" Felicity told him.

The man gave her a smile, "Robert Queen at your service, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity's initial reaction was shock, her hand immediately flew to her chest, "you can't be he. He can't be you because he's dead. He drowned, _you_ drowned," pointing a finger at Robert to emphasize her point.

"Ms. Smoak, I can assure you I am 100% alive. There were moments, a lot of them, when I too thought I was dead. Because I really did almost drown in that sailing accident except I was apparently rescued at sea by people who had no idea who I was. I was at deaths door, in a deep sleep for months. When I woke up, I had a few months were I didn't know who I was or what had happened to me."

Robert guided her and the others to the parlor where they continued the conversation, "I will tell you the whole fascinating story Ms. Smoak. We have the time. However, while I have revealed myself to you, my coming back from the dead is information know only to a few. In fact, only five people are aware that I am alive and back in Starling, you included."

"Five people?" with everything Robert Queen had told her that was the only one she could grasp at the moment.

"Five," lifting a hand to show five fingers to emphasize his point folding his fingers as he rattled off the names. "John, Andy, Anatoly, you and I, five."

"Oh." Felicity said and took a seat at the couch.

The Diggles made eye contact once again, "now that the cat is out of the bag, I think it's time we left you two together. I'm sure Felicity has a lot of questions for you."

Felicity finally registered what John had said, "oh you don't have to leave."

"Yes I do. I'm driving my brother back to his house then I'll do a perimeter check of the estate before I come back in. You two," gesturing to Robert and Felicity, "need to get acquainted. There is much to do for the Bratva."

Both Robert and Felicity looked at the retreating figures of John and Andy Diggle before they looked back at one another, both observing the other.

"Do you want the whole story right now?" Robert suddenly said.

"We don't have much anything to do anyway. And since you dropped the bomb that you are very much alive and kicking, I don't think I would get any sleep tonight until I hear the story anyway."

* * *

"So the boat was definitely sabotaged?" Felicity asked him.

"Yes, that much we have confirmed. The remains of the Queens Gambit are currently in a secured warehouse. "

"Wow, I mean wow. But shouldn't you be reunited with your family? I'm pretty sure Oliver and his sister, umm…"

"Thea," Robert provided.

"Yes Thea, sorry I only met her once, briefly. But she seemed like a nice young girl."

Robert nodded.

"I'm sure Oliver and Thea and your wife Mrs. Queen would be ecstatic to know that you're alive. Except that Mrs. Queen really isn't a Queen anymore, she a Mrs. Steele, married to Walter Steele who as I recall is a good friend of yours."

"My best friend actually, Walter is a good man." Robert shared.

Felicity nodded quietly, "so you'll just continue to let them think you're dead?"

Robert leaned forward in his seat, "that's what they know, a few more months, a year wouldn't really hurt. It must be that way," Robert said seriously looking her straight in the eye, "until I'm sure…..we're sure beyond any reasonable doubt of what really happened, things will remain the same. We have still to completely rule out who was responsible, the Triad, the Italians or even it being within the Bratva ranks."

Continuing, "When I finally recovered from my amnesia, able to fully comprehend who I was and what had happened I had laid low for a couple of months, trying to logically analyze the why's and how's of what had happened. One thing I am sure of, Anatoly Knyazev, the Sointsevskaya Bratva pakhan is _not_ responsible for the sabotage. I know that beyond a reasonable doubt. Everything else," Robert's arms flew up in frustration, "we do not have a definite answer yet. John's initial task before he accepted the role of head of security of the Bratva here in Starling City was to coordinate the quiet investigation."

"Suffice to say, confirmation and information has been slow. Whoever is on top of this covered their tracks very, very well." Robert finished.

"Maybe I can help," Felicity told him getting Robert to raise an inquiring eyebrow at her.

"I can help by trying to find a virtual trail. The web, the internet. Have you tried to use this avenue for information or confirmation? If there is one thing I am very, very good at, its virtual tracing," Felicity told Robert giving him a smile.

Robert leaned back on the chair he was seated on, "yes, I have heard about your unusual abilities which if I have it right, my son is taking full advantage of in QC."

Felicity dipped her head as she felt a light blush, "yeah well, both your ex-wife and Oliver thought it best to promote me to the Executive floor and give me a new job title. They said as the new Bratva Captain, it was a better fit all around for them and for me."

Robert gave her a speculative look, "so, what do you think of Oliver?"

Felicity frowned at the question. Before her was a father asking about his son, a son he hadn't been around with for a number of years although she was sure he had been briefed about what Oliver had been doing the past few years.

"He's been actually very pleasant lately," was Felicity's simple statement.

And as usual, Robert was astute in picking up the things left unsaid, "meaning he wasn't before."

Felicity shrugged, "he was just probably surprised and confused as most everyone was, why I was appointed by Anatoly as the new Captain."

"Ah, my good friend Anatoly….sometimes the way he thinks is a mystery. There was a time before that I myself had a difficult time reading Anatoly, but one thing I am sure of is that I trust Anatoly 100% now. You should too. Everything he does is calculated, with reason. He and his way of thinking just takes some time to understand. But everything will be clear soon child."

Felicity nodded at Robert Queen in response still reeling from the fact that she was sharing a house with Robert Queen, the billionaire who built Queen Consolidated from the ground and former Bratva Captain, father to Oliver and Thea Queen and husband to Moira Queen. While she understood the reasoning for keeping the information of his being alive a secret, everything just got more confusing.

How did she fit exactly into the Bratva. Why was she appointed Captain by Anatoly. When before the rationale was straightforward, with Robert Queen alive everything she knew and believed in just flew out the window. While she was tasked to be the face of the Bratva in Starling to forward the interests of the brotherhood, so much was simultaneously happening on the sidelines with the Triad, the Italians, alliances within Starling City, and now with the discover that Robert Queen was alive.

Robert rose from his chair and said, "It's late, we will continue our discussion another time. Even dead people need to get some sleep."

* * *

"You've been distracted the whole day, what gives?" Oliver finally asked her when they had a moment alone together after Andy and John Diggle had excused themselves to take separate calls leaving Oliver and Felicity inside Oliver's office inside the Queen Mansion.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Felicity answered him quickly lifting a file of documents that was the topic of their discussion.

Oliver carefully took the file from her hands and laid it back on top of the table before he held her hand in his tugging her forward, "come, why don't we take a walk in the gardens. It might help to get some air."

"No I'm fine," Felicity resisted, shaking her head.

Oliver insisted, pulling her to her feet, "come on, I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides, we need to stretch our legs for a few minutes. We've been in here more than half the day."

They had been walking through the garden paths of the Queen Mansion for ten minutes in silence with Oliver occasionally giving her a sideways glance until Felicity broke the silence.

"What?"

"What why?" Oliver asked her back.

"You've been looking at me non-stop for ten minutes. I know I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and all but really, there is clearly no one around," gesturing to the surrounding gardens, "so there is completely no need to pretend to be the caring boyfriend."

Oliver stopped walking, grabbing her elbow too make her face him, "first of all, there is always someone lurking," pointing towards the hidden cameras, "and this is not about our relationship although if you want to really go there, I could always play the…what was that again? Oh right, caring boyfriend." Oliver told her teasing her.

Felicity huffed and pulled away from the hand that trapped her elbow.

"Hey, hey." Oliver caught up with her as she walked briskly forward, "I'm just concerned. You seem really distracted today."

Felicity finally stopped walking and dipped her head. She couldn't tell Oliver that the reason she had been distracted was because of his father Robert Queen, who was suppose to be dead but turns out was very much alive. So she just went with the next best thing she could think of.

"I'm just overwhelmed that's all. With the Bratva education and my new official designation at QC, sometimes I can't believe this is my life now," Felicity shared her head still dipped.

Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders then let one of his hands lift her chin so she could look at him, "it's okay to feel a little lost. It's normal, I had those days when I first took over QC. It will get better. I made you a promise that night at your house. I will be by your side through all these. That's what friends are for. Felicity?" Oliver searched her eyes for a reaction.

After a few seconds, Felicity exhaled heavily nodding at Oliver while her hand claim his hand from her chin, "friend."

Oliver nodded. This time he placed a hand behind her back to nudge her forward to continue their walk through the gardens. Felicity thought she heard Oliver muttering something after but when she looked at him, he was just looking ahead.

In truth, Oliver did mutter an almost silent, " _right now,_ " in response to Felicity's agreement that they were friends. There was just something about this girl that when he finally realized his resistance to her was just him channeling all his unfounded frustrations about the Bratva and Anatoly at her, she actually turned out to be someone quite interesting and someone who captured his attention.

The girl was obviously smart, as in genius kind of smart. The kind of smart that was way above him and he was secure enough to know that she was a whiz with the computer and not to be threatened by it. But more than that, she was also someone that was worth someone's time and attention, his time and attention to be exact. The girl was growing on him. Of course, he wasn't ready for anyone including Felicity to know where his thoughts where. So he just directed Felicity back inside the Mansion to continue the discussion with the Diggles.

* * *

**Done. Hope you like that chapter. Sorry for missing to post this chapter yesterday. Life caught up with me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Halfway there...**


	6. The New Bratva Captain

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN**

**Chapter 6**

"Yes," Felicity pumped her fist in the air.

The three other individuals in the room, a room with no windows located at the basement of the estate which was once probably a bomb shelter of sorts given the thickness of the steel reinforced cemented walls all walked towards Felicity's 'home' work station, all with eyes locked on one of the three big screens Felicity has placed on tables that surrounded her.

"What are we looking at?" John Diggle was first to voice what all three of the men were looking at but didn't know how to decipher the information.

"These," pointing to the file which she had enlarged, "are traces of large payments made through a bank account which I traced that I am 99% sure belongs to the Triad. It took me almost a week since they covered their tracks very well bouncing off the money all over the world but through a program I developed, I was able to isolate where the money initially came from and the last transfer which led me to Golden Yazaki International, a shell company that has the Chinese Triad written all over it. It appeared out of nowhere and it's one and only business transaction on record in the transfer of five million dollars which started the virtual trail I picked up and ended up with payment made to an account under the name of Martell Hook, a known international terrorist and mastermind of several terrorist bombings. I believe that Hook and his known associates," pointing this time to a second screen, "where responsible for the sabotaging of the Queen Gambit which led to your death except you're not dead but very much alive."

Robert Queen rubbed his temple at the information as if he was having difficulty absorbing it. "So based on these," Robert gestured to the information on the screens, "the Triad was responsible for the attacks? All the answers we were seeking all those years you were able to get them and confirm all these in the span of a week?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, it could have been faster, maybe three days tops but I needed to build my firewalls and ensure that the Triad or any other equally criminal organization couldn't trace it back to me, to us. After all, we have to ensure this will not be traced back to the Bratva. That plus the fact that I also had work to do within QC. Oliver assigned me to beef up the firewalls of QC too."

Robert smiled at Felicity's revelation, "so you and my son have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"It's been necessary for both QC and the Bratva, but nothing beyond that. I mean he's Oliver Queen after all, I'm sure he would rather spend what little free time he has left with the people he really wants to spend time with. His family, friends…"

"I think he made it pretty clear that he wanted to spend the most of his time with his girlfriend, his one and only girlfriend," John reminded her pointedly.

"Me?' Felicity asked him innocently pointing to herself.

"Yes you. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be on a _date_ with Oliver in," folding his arm to peek at his watch, "an hour? As I recall, you have dinner with the Queens and the Merlyns tonight at the Merlyn Mansion?"

Felicity pulled her hair, "don't remind me. I don't know how I can get so easily roped into doing things that I don't really want to do."

"I know most women take longer than an hour to prep for a night out, at least that's what my wife always tells me," Andy stated.

"Felicity, go. You've done more in a week that all of us combined could do for too long. John will get us further confirmation on Martell Hook tomorrow thru our contacts. Tonight you are having dinner with my family and the family of one of my oldest friends. Enjoy it. The Merlyns are good people. Tommy Merlyn is my son Oliver's oldest and best friend. The fact that he is bringing you to this affair tells me my son wants you to meet the people who matter to him," Robert told her.

* * *

_(a few days earlier…..)_

He swiped the tablet twice before he looked back to the Asian woman with white hair.

"Andy Diggle and Felicity Smoak, they are your targets. It goes without saying that the extremest of caution is necessary. It shouldn't be traced back in a way or form to us. Payment is as previously agreed however a sweet bonus awaits you if you are able to accomplish this during the next three days. So if I were you, I'd start immediately. All the information you need is contained in that tablet," China White placed her sunglasses back on her eyes before she turned to walk away.

"Oh and I have no need to remind you that I have zero tolerance for incompetence," China White added for good measure.

"This is not my first rodeo," Floyd Lawton remarked at her before he turned his attention back to the tablet in his hands.

"Just get it done," China White finished before she left.

* * *

"He's here," John told Felicity. "I still think that just one tail car is a mistake."

"You don't like Oliver much do you?" Felicity asked him.

"It's not a matter of like it's a matter of your safety. As head of security I can't afford to make judgments hinged on who I like or not. Despite he being Robert's son and on face value someone who seemed quite honorable, I'd like to play a little hard to get at least until I see for myself really what kind of character the man has," John told her.

"That makes two of us. I still don't know how to read the man but unlike you I don't have the choice to not spend time with him." An Aston Martin pulled up on the driveway, "well, wish me luck."

"You won't need it. You'll thrill them with your charm just like you did with me," John said smiling at her.

Felicity gave him one last smile before she walked down the steps toward Oliver who had stepped out of the car he was driving to open her car door.

"Wow, is that Armani?" Felicity paused about six feet from him gesturing to his suit at his nod, "well, at least I don't feel like I was overdressed," gesturing to her red couture dress, "I didn't know what to wear to a billionaire's dinner. This is not exactly my thing."

Oliver had his eyes wonder over Felicity's form from head to foot, "for someone who's not used to these billionaire dinner things, you've done a spectacular job. You look really beautiful tonight Felicity and I would l love to show you off tonight as my girl."

Oliver helped her settle down buckling her in letting his arm deliberately graze the side of her breast over her dress, stifling a grin as he heard an almost quiet breath intake from her. He instead straightened up, "we should go we don't want to keep everyone waiting for us."

As Oliver started to drive away, John signaled for a black SUV to follow them.

* * *

_7:30pm that same night_

Oliver was driving his favorite sports car but keeping it steady at 80kph mindful of his passenger. In truth driving this car below 100kph was a crime, he liked his cars fast. Once upon a time Oliver was labeled a fast car, fast women kind of man and he thrived on that reputation, he even deliberately did outrageous things just to fuel it.

Of course all that had changed dramatically after the boating accident that killed his father. Not only was Oliver himself shaken by the experience, he made a vow to live up to the expectation of his father. Be the man his father always hoped he would be. The responsible son who would one day be at the helm of Queen Consolidated and bring it into the next generation further than even his father could have foreseen.

While his father had never wished for him to take over his responsibilities within the brotherhood, the Bratva was also Oliver's legacy. Whether the Queens had wanted it or not, the Bratva was forever tied up with the QC and vice versa until Anatoly or his heir would determine that QC had paid its dues.

Oliver was not unaware of what was happening between Robert Queen and Anatoly. In the months before his fathers and his 'accident', his father's stress levels had been at an all time high. When Oliver had asked his father about it, Robert had waved it off as nothing but the usual deals with the Bratva that were not Oliver's concern.

On more than one occasion, Oliver had walked pass his father's home office to hear him conversing in the russian language, voice raised. One particular time, he had walked in on his parents arguing about Robert's insistence on tripling the security around his family which his mother had objected to, loudly.

Words like, _missing funds, Triad, threats,_ floated by, words that didn't really make sense to Oliver at that time. When Robert had noticed his son pause outside the door, he had swiftly covered the distance and closed the door to his home office on his son's face, something Robert had never done before.

The Day after, as if making up for the deliberate slight Robert had done the night before, he had seek out his son and told him they would go sailing, a father-son tradition that had been forgotten for the last two years in favor of pressing Bratva and QC business matters.

Oliver had no illusions why the invitation had come from out of the blue. He knew it was his father's olive branch. Truth was, he missed the father-son bonding. Just like his father, the last two years had Oliver focused on finishing college and apprenticeship under his father's best friend Walter Steele.

It also was a chance for Oliver to get away from the breakneck speed that was his life, the Oliver whose night time was filled with club and private party appearances together with his best friend Tommy Merlyn. A party was not labeled a party without a Queen or a Merlyn present and boy did the two young billionaire heirs make their presence felt.

But in one day everything had changed. His life two years after was vastly removed from the life he led a few years back.

Now he was running Queen Consolidated, for the first time he was all but all-in supporting the Bratva, well not so much _the_ Bratva per see, more the woman on top so to speak, the Captain who was right beside him.

This was his life now. No correction, this was the life he had chosen now. For the first time in a very long time dating back to his life before that sailing accident, he unofficially had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who after tonight with her appearance by his side in a non-Bratva activity, during a very private dinner between the Queens and the Merlyn, Felicity Smoak would officially become his girlfriend not only in the eyes of his family and closest friends but in the eyes of anyone and everyone who had any interest at all in keeping up with his lovelife.

Oliver glanced at Felicity once again, "what are you thinking?"

"Nothing…everything. My mind has a tendency to work overtime if I'm facing the unknown. Like I said earlier I'm not used to this kind of soiree, billionaire family dinners, rubbing elbows with Starling City's 1%, I've done that once a few weeks back with Anatoly and this Bratva affair, it was awkward at best. Push a computer in front of me anytime I'll pass with flying colors, dinner with billionaires…..i don't know," Felicity said looking out the window a bit embarrassed.

Oliver tentatively reached out a hand and rubbed three calloused fingers on the outside of her palm that was sitting on top of her lap.

"If you don't want to go we can go somewhere else. I can easily make up an excuse for us to skip the dinner although in truth that night Anatoly paraded you around as the new Captain, there was not a trace of awkward anywhere. All I and every else saw that night was a woman who despite being an unknown carried herself quite well. In fact Felicity Smoak, you're actually quite remarkable."

Felicity inhaled then looked at Oliver sideways a faint pink blush appearing on her cheeks, "thank you for remarking on in. I really needed that Oliver, the confidence building support. Makes me feel I'm a little bit more than just a little ordinary."

Hearing her remark, Oliver abruptly pulled up on the side of the road despite being a mere kilometer away from the Merlyn residence, "Felicity, you are the most extraordinary person I know. What you do in QC, no one can do. Stepping into the Captain role in under three weeks and learning, understanding and now effectively starting to manage the affairs of the Bratva, there are no limits to how extraordinary you can be. I was stupid not to recognize what Anatoly probably saw the moment he saw you. You're that kind of woman, that rare kind of individual."

"You have to stop Oliver with the compliments, you're overdoing it. You got me at remarkable, extraordinary is kinda over the top," Felicity pfft.

Oliver searched Felicity's face for a full minute in silence before he focused back on navigating the car out of the curb and back into the road, "you're wrong Felicity. And I'm the person to prove to you that you are extraordinary. Mark my words, one of this days," Oliver took a few seconds to take his eyes of the road to steal a glance at Felicity, "I'll get you to believe that. I'm almost never wrong you know and this is not going to be one of the very rare times that I am"

Felicity was about the remark back before a view of the grand driveway of the Merlyn Mansion came into view and she was once again back to her nervous self.

Oliver brought the car to a stop to the side of the Mansion before he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "don't worry, I got you. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am. I'll protect you. I won't leave your side, I promise."

* * *

_About 10:00pm that same night_

Andy Diggle parked in front of a supermarket a couple of blocks away from his house that was still open despite it being late in the night remembering Carly say earlier that they were out of a few items. His work had consumed him the last few days and he wanted to do something for his wife. Despite Carly understanding his hours, he still felt a little guilty for spending less time with her lately. But cramming Felicity's Bratva knowledge was important.

Andy stepped out and locked his car, taking a few seconds to survey his surroundings something his brother had made him do a few months back and was now second nature to him. The Bratva has its enemies and he needed to be on his toes every second.

After spending a total of fifteen minutes inside the supermarket and chatting with the cashier for five more minutes while she was running up his tab, Andy had his bag of groceries on one hand and was a few steps away from his car one moment fishing for his car keys inside his pocket the next one lying on the ground, eyes empty with a bullet right between his eyes the content of his grocery bag scattered off to one side.

From atop a low rise building, a one-eyed man was dismantling his rifle slowly. He had all the time in the world.

It was dark. The parking was all but empty save for about two other cars. No one was out and about. No one had been alerted to the fact that a man lied dead in the parking lot.

Andy Diggle's body wouldn't be discovered for another fifteen minutes at least if the calculations of Floyd Lawton were accurate.

Now he only had Felicity Smoak on his list. It was the day three, he did promise China White that he would get things done in three days and this was the last day. Before the light of the next day, Felicity Smoak will be as dead as Andy Diggle.

* * *

_10:30pm that same night_

_Merlyn Mansion_

"Ollie, I like your girl. Granted she and I have almost nothing in common, no one and I say no one has made me smile as much as I have during the last couple of hours. I think your girl has a devoted fan in my Dad, it's almost sick the way he's been hanging on her every word about technology. You better hang on to this one because if I know my Dad he's going to make an offer she wouldn't be able to resist and fuck the fact that our families have been the closest friends all these years," Tommy pointed his tumbler of scotch, his preferred night cap to the hushed conversation Malcolm Merlyn and Felicity Smoak were having in a corner of the Merlyn parlor.

Oliver tapped Tommy's back twice and smiled, "he could offer her your inheritance and she wouldn't say yes to him."

Tommy eyed his best friend with speculation, "you seem confident. In fact you seem a whole lot different, this," gesturing to Oliver's overall aura, "vibe you have its new, it's the vibe of a man who's happy. Come to think of it I haven't seen you as light as you have been tonight since you know, before. Am I correct to conclude your new girlfriend is responsible for this calm demeanor you now possess?"

Oliver just raised a brow at his friend, "come on let's rescue Felicity from your father."

Felicity saw Oliver and Tommy approach from the corner of her eye and gave a subtle sigh of relief. Malcolm Merlyn billionaire, father of Oliver's oldest and best friend, founder and genius behind Merlyn Industries was really pouring it on very thick about how impressed he was about Felicity's range of knowledge about technology. While she usually appreciated business men older and wiser than her who acknowledge her capabilities, Malcolm was vastly overdoing the praise.

Finally Oliver arrived by her side and sat on the arm of her chair, Tommy stood on her other side, "hey Dad remember the girl is taken, she's Oliver's girl."

Malcolm frowned at his son, "I wasn't trying to….I was just, I mean for a girl of her age, she's remarkably an expert in her field. I appreciate a good mind son, that's all" he finished flustered with a guilty smile.

"Well, I'm ignoring my other guests," Malcolm continued as he stood up and walked toward Walter and Moira.

"You've made my Dad fluster, a feat that was previously undoable, wow. Now I'm impressed. Just sorry Thea couldn't be here to see this she wouldn't let it pass," Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, school night. She knows the rules," Oliver reminded Tommy.

"Felicity," Oliver looked down on her, "Tommy invited us to the opening of his Club next Friday, if you're up to it that is."

Felicity looked up at Tommy who was giving her a look filled with hope that she would say yes. Since she and Oliver were now a 'couple' Oliver would go only if Felicity was with him, no more flying solo for his friend or at least that was what Oliver had told him earlier.

Felicity then looked at Oliver who gave her the same look as Tommy. Okaaay, Oliver wanted to go. Wanted to support his friend but would only do so if she was to say yes and go with him. Again another first for her, carrying the weight of a decision that was usually automatic between the best friends.

"A night club? Dancing, booze and the whole shebang?" Felicity asked Tommy.

Tommy smiled again, "the whole shebang."

"I've actually never been to a club in quite awhile. The last one was when I was in MIT, my classmates and I sneak out to a club although come to think of it, it wasn't really that kind of club although at the time, geniuses that we all were we thought it was. Thank god my friend Emily threw up without finishing her first bottle of beer because we have to leave early which turned out to be a blessing in disguise as the place was raided about an hour after we left. Boy that would have been something, getting an arrest record." Felicity continued to babble unaware that both the men she was talking to were smiling unconsciously.

"I got an arrest record," Felicity turned to Tommy as he shared the information with her.

"You do?" surprised and a little in awe. She had always lived a straight line never skirting anywhere close to the darkside outside of that one time she hacked the MIT computers while in college with her friends.

"Yes I do. But I got nothing on pretty boy over there," pointing to his best friend, "why don't you look up your boyfriend's adolescent jail time. Now that's something to really talk about. But back to what's important, next Friday, my club opening. I'll make it worth your time." Tommy tried to bribe her.

"Really Merlyn, bribing my girl so you she's go to your club?" Oliver shook his head.

"Think of it as privileged window into the future. Our company has been developing a way to reengineer energy, clean energy…the wave of the future and all that stuff. I know this is more QC's kind of stuff not so much Merlyn Industries developments but, my father has been talking to me about a possible tie-up with QC for this project. I reckon that's the reason why he was so excited to sit down with you being the head of QC's special projects division. You see, I just don't run I night club, by day I'm also heavily involved in our family's business. So, sneak peek into MI's top secret project?"

Felicity was all but salivating at the prospect, "you sure this is fine, I mean its MI's top secret project. I don't want to be…"

Tommy brushed away her concern, "nah, it's fine. I think all I did was beat my father to inviting you for a consult. He would welcome the opportunity to pick your brains you know."

"I'd love that then."

Tommy clapped his hands then made a squeezing motion, "well that's settled then, see you Friday at Verdant. That's the name of the club by the way."

Felicity looked at Oliver for any sign of displeasure, seeing none she looked back at Tommy, "see you then."

"And regarding the other matter, I'll give Ollie here a call, I'm sure he's want to be there too. Like I said, my Dad sees this as an opportunity to collaborate. I think he's actually making a sales pitch right now to both Moira and Walter," gesturing toward the trio on the other side of the room.

After a few more minutes, Moira and Walter finally called it a night saying their goodbyes to both the Merlyns. A few minutes later, Oliver and Felicity followed.

They were about two kilometers to Felicity's estate when Felicity got a call from John Diggle.

Felicity smiled as she saw John's name appear on the caller ID and answered on the second ring. Her smiled however faded a second later and she instinctively reached out to grasp Oliver's muscled forearm making Oliver swerve to the side of the road.

"When? I'm still with Oliver, we'll proceed there immediately. No John, No. No…" Felicity was almost shouting at the phone. Oliver squeezed her hand then gently took the phone from her fingers.

"John, Oliver here." Oliver's eyes never left Felicity's the whole time he was talking to John. "I understand, I think it's best, yes your security team is still behind us. Are they aware? Keep us updated."

Oliver ended the call and turned to Felicity, squeezing her hand once again.

"John wants us, wants you back at your estate for your safety. Andy's gone. There is nothing more that can be done. John is at the crime scene right now. Hey, breathe Felicity."

Oliver unbuckled Felicity's seat belt and hauled her to him, rubbing his hands behind her back in a soothing fashion." It took ten minutes to calm Felicity down and stop her sobbing before Oliver felt he could let her go.

"Baby," he called out to her, "it's not safe out here in the open. We have to move." Oliver brushed her tears away, "hey, I won't leave you alone. We just can't spend any more time out in the open. We don't know if this is an attack against the Bratva or a personal attack on Andy as of yet.

Oliver gently pushed pack Felicity to her chair and buckled her up before he started the car once again.

They had traveled about a kilometer when Oliver lost control of his vehicle. Oliver heard what he was sure was a pop of the back wheel then the car did a spin around the road narrowly missing the black SUV tail car.

Gun fire ensured a few seconds after with Felicity's security team taking shots erratically still unsure who or where the enemy was located. One by one, the three men had gone down.

Oliver had pushed Felicity down instinctively then opened her side of the door, the door furthest away from where he thought the shots where coming from. Crawling out first he while getting his phone out to press an emergency number before pulling Felicity out of the car.

Oliver took out a hand gun from the glove compartment and started to fire back but his fire arm was not a match for the high powered gun that whoever was firing held.

Oliver finally heard tires screeched and hoped that it was the Queens security team that was coming to their rescue.

Glancing to his right he noticed a red dot on Felicity's chest and his natural instinct took over diving in front of her before a heavy feeling overtook him.

The last thing he heard was Felicity shouting his name before everything went black.

* * *

**_Ok, that's it guys. End of the chapter. Sorry I had to kill off Andy Diggle, I actually liked him. The next few chapters pick up before we say goodbye to this story._ **

**_Next update might take a couple of weeks._ **


	7. The New Bratva Captain

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN**

**Chapter 7**

"Put him here," Robert told the men who carried Oliver inside. The room Robert pointed to was the same one where John had first treated Andy Diggle and Felicity after the blast at the restaurant. It was equipped with all the necessary medical emergency machines, medicines and furniture.

"John had called ahead after the back-up security team tailing the first security car John had assigned to tail you called him." Robert told Felicity to explain why he was aware of the situation and had taken command. Truthfully, Felicity was thankful for Robert being there, at the moment she was bordering between trauma and shock at what happened but was trying to keep calm throughout the car ride since she knew Oliver had needed her to be calm.

When Oliver had first been shot she had been startled, some of Oliver's blood had splattered across her face partially covering her glasses with blood. Before Oliver had fully blocked out he had pulled down Felicity on top of him, a conscious effort to further protect her from whoever was firing at them.

Felicity had just stayed under Oliver doing nothing but trying to shake him to wake up, unconsciously shouting his name unaware of the screech of tires and the panic of footsteps running around to secure the scene.

The whole travel back to the Bratva estate, Felicity remained focused only on Oliver, his head on her lap, her hands pressing down his shoulder as she was instructed to by one of the security men. She was aware of them, had followed everything they had told her to do but it was like she was floating throughout.

It was only when finally they had arrived back at the estate and the SUV had abruptly braked in front of the main entrance of the house and Robert had ran out to give instructions that Felicity had partially gotten some of her senses back that when Robert explained to her what was happening she had nodded but never let go of Oliver's hand.

She was there when Robert had patched up his son, cleaning his wound meticulously still holding Oliver's hand. She was there when Robert had applied the bandage around his son's shoulder. She was there soothing Oliver's brow as he had weaved in and out of a state of consciousness. She was there when Oliver had asked with a confused, _'Dad?"_ but then he had immediately fallen back to sleep.

In the end, Oliver had been patched up and was sleeping soundly.

Robert had taken a few minutes to just stare at his son before taking his leave reminding Felicity that it was not the time yet for father and son to reunite and that if he asked, she would say that it was just a hallucination.

Felicity had tried to reason with Robert saying maybe it was time to reveal himself to his son at least but Robert had been insistent. She had no recourse but to accept his decision on the matter.

Felicity was finally roused from her thoughts by the shrill of her phone and searched through her purse to grab her phone but not before checking who was calling her.

"Mrs. Queen," Felicity answered her phone almost in a whisper.

"Felicity, thank god! Are you okay? Is Oliver with you? Our security got an emergency call from his phone but when we reached the area the signal was last traced all they saw was his empty car and according to our security group, three men all dead belonging to your security detail. What happened?" Moira asked Felicity in a voice that was trying to stay as calm as possible despite the situation.

"I got a call, I was distracted. I was on the phone with John Diggle he just informed me that Andy Diggle was shot dead…" Felicity started to say.

"Oh my, Andy's dead?" Moira interrupted her shocked.

"ye…sss, by someone unknown in the parking lot of a supermarket. Oliver he took the phone from me and talked to John suddenly Oliver lost control of the car then someone started to fire at us. Oliver, he was shot, he was shielding me from whoever was shooting," Felicity continued.

"My baby, Oliver! How is he?" Felicity could hear the distraught in Moira's voice.

"He's fine now, sleeping. He was hit on the shoulder. It was a through-and-through. He's here in the estate. We thought it best to take care of cleaning his wound here rather than attract attention by bringing him to a hospital."

"Yes, that's quick thinking. Are you sure he's fine, resting?" Moira continued to prod Felicity, worry still in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm actually beside him right now."

"And you, how are you after everything that happened. Were you injured or hurt?"

"No, no injuries. Just a little rattled. But I'm fine now. I'm just concerned for Oliver and oh my God, Carly I completely forgot her. How she must be feeling right now what with what happened with Andy and the families of my security detail," Felicity started to hyperventilate with everything she now realized she had overlooked previously since her main focus had been Oliver.

"Felicity dear, I'm sure John is on top of it, it's his priority. But if he needs anything, if you need anything please Felicity, don't hesitate to let us know, we are Bratva, we are family all of us. I'll have Walter get in touch with John immediately to see how we can be of assistance. As for the bodies of your security team, our head of security for the Queen family will take care of it. We will make the necessary coordination with their families. I will have Walter also be on top of that. In the meantime, I will be making my way over to you. I need to see my son and I also need to see for myself that you are really unharmed," Moira insisted.

"Okay….thank you, Moira."

Moira brushed Felicity's gratitude away, "my dear, no need to thank me. We are family. I have already told you that before. Not only because we are Bratva and you are our Captain but because earlier this evening my son has made it perfectly clear not only to me but to the family and to the Merlyns that you are important to him on a more personal level. You are his girlfriend after all are you not?"

"Oh, umm" Felicity refused to confirm her relationship with Oliver despite Oliver already confirming it earlier that night during the dinner at the Merlyns.

"Now, now dear, I know everything is a little overwhelming right now. Just stay with my son, I know if he wakes up before I get there he would appreciate seeing your face. I will be there in a few minutes. I have to get off the phone to talk to Walter and update him on everything that has happened tonight," Moira said before bidding her goodbye.

* * *

Felicity had been seated staring absent-mindedly at Oliver's face. In truth, she had just shifted her appraisal to his face. After she had finished talking to Moira, Felicity had sat down beside the bed that Oliver hand occupied and found herself mindlessly staring at his naked upper body.

She had told herself it was her just making sure that the bandage on his shoulder remained tight and secure rather than ogling his well endowed naked torso. Oliver was injured, resting, now was not the time…no there should never be a time, unless…..Oliver and she were really together, _together_ then and only then could she had the right to stare at her 'boyfriend' like he was a piece of heaven.

She was startled when she heard a moan coming from Oliver and then he started to slowly come back to consciousness, blinking his eyes open, trying to focus on his surroundings before his eyes landed on Felicity.

When he finally spotted her, he abruptly sat up his injured and throbbing shoulder forgotten, "Felicity, are you injured?" reaching out his hand to grab her hands before the fact that he was the one injured registered with him.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. You're the one who was shot. You're the one who jumped in front of me and caught a bullet. How are you feeling?" she asked Oliver, transferring her hands to travel up his cheeks.

With his brain finally registering his injury, Oliver started to feel a little nauseous in the process he grabbed Felicity's wrists tighter than he had planned to, "I'm…."

Recognizing Oliver's dilemma, Felicity gently pushed Oliver back down on the bed, "don't be stubborn. You need to rest. Your mother is coming over in a few minutes. She heard about what happened and insisted that she come over and see for herself that you are fine."

As Felicity was explaining the situation to Oliver, he remembered what had happened earlier, the phone call from John Diggle about Andy….the sniper who fired at them killing the security team of Felicity and almost killing Felicity.

He questioned Felicity, "Andy?"

Felicity shook her head, "he's really gone. John's taking care of it, of Carly too. Your Mom said the Queen security team and Walter will take care of the bodies of my security team. So much has happened tonight. Even I can see that this was a calculated attack against the Bratva, first Andy and then us….me. I thought I was prepared for this, but apparently I'm not. This scared me. I don't think I can do this."

Oliver noted the beleaguered look of Felicity, the mask of strength and resolve she wore since he met her was crumbling and all he saw at that moment was a terrified and anxious woman. With his uninjured arm, he pulled her to him, "come here."

Oliver tried to move a little to one side of the bed to give her some room to maneuver as he placed an arm around her, "I know all these is scaring you, the world of the Bratva is dark and a lot of times loss of life is a consequence. You should never have been thrust into this world, that is why I was so against you and your anointing as the Bratva Captain. A perfectly good life tainted by the darkness of the Bratva world."

Felicity leaned further into Oliver's warmth but did not say anything as he continued.

"What I said, what I have been saying about you and I, I meant every word. I will protect you. I don't regret taking this bullet for you. You and me, I honestly can't explain why I have been quickly drawn to you when I finally looked pass my own stubbornness. But there is something here, something that I am willing to pursue between us. I can't promise you tomorrow because this," gesturing between the two of them, "this is something I never had before. I can only live in the here and now. And the here and now is screaming that I need you in my life, beside me. It's telling me that I care about you, deeper than I thought I initially did. If tonight is any indication, everything in me is telling me that I shouldn't let you out of my sight."

Felicity started to play with Oliver's fingers as a way to deal with what Oliver was telling her. Her heart was pounding faster with every word Oliver was declaring she was sure he could hear it.

Oliver gently grabbed her chin so she could look at him as he continued, "do you understand?"

Felicity searched his eyes for a few seconds before she nodded.

Despite their uncomfortable position, Oliver found a way as he cupped Felicity's neck and pulled her to him so he could finally kiss her. Felicity placed one hand on his cheek and the other propped up against the bed so she wouldn't put undue strain on his injured shoulder.

When their lips parted Felicity was first to break the silence, "wow, I imagined a different kind of first kiss."

Oliver leaned forward once again to kiss her temple before he responded smiling, "so you gave our first kiss a lot of thought."

Caught, Felicity blushed. "Not too much. Okay, maybe a lot more than just a little thought. I mean you're my boyfriend after all, and it goes without saying that we would kiss eventually."

"That's right. I'm your boyfriend and you are my girl. Don't ever forget that and I hope I cleared up any more apprehensions you may have about us. Seriously, you were overthinking it too much."

"You can't blame me. You are you after all, Oliver Queen. And I'm just me. You and me, we are unthinkable," she finished lamely.

Felicity's head was currently resting on Oliver's uninjured shoulder, her left hand still playing with his right one when Oliver answered her, "We aren't unthinkable. You just don't see the woman I see. The woman who has overcome every obstacle thrown her way with flying colors, a woman destined for greatness. A woman I am proud to call my girl," he said the last part with so much tenderness that it made Felicity almost tear up.

* * *

"Andy Diggle was shot and killed earlier. There was an attempt on Felicity's life after but my son got in the way and was shot instead," Robert started to conversation with Anatoly with a highlight.

"Мне очень жаль слышать о Andy. Он былхорошим человеком."

"Да, он был. Я думаю, что наш враг , те, кто изначально была меня убить панике , потому что мы недавно обнаружrили след, который в конечном итоге приведет нас к наконец раскрыть , кто они. Felicity was able to put together a virtual trail. That girl is very good at what she does. But I fear, her life is in danger because of how good she is," Robert said solemnly.

"Yes. I didn't think they would act so fast, catch us unaware. If there is one thing that is clear, the trail Felicity found is accurate. И они остановятся ни перед чем не обнаружено," Anatoly told his friend.

"I will protect the Captain at all cost, but judging from the events tonight I think my son is of the same thinking. I think to be able to protect Felicity and the Bratva itself, It's time I reveal myself. It will surely bring our enemy, my killers out into the open," Robert told Anatoly.

"We will not play into their hands. They did this with the sole purpose of tilting our hand. But you are right my friend, I am amenable to you revealing yourself to your son and your son alone…for now. You have said it yourself, your son protected our Captain, I am sure you realize there is a deeper meaning to that than just him being Bratva. I saw it coming a mile away when I was last at Starling City. That Oliver's strong reaction to the girl would eventually lead to something unexpected for them."

Robert almost laughed despite the seriousness of the discussion they were having, "so you planned for this."

"Ah my friend, the business of falling in love, you cannot plan for. You can just hope for the best. Let nature take its natural course. We had always agreed that Oliver Queen would take your place as the next Captain, he is trained for it. It is his legacy. Felicity being in the right place, at the right time was planned by destiny."

"One day my old friend, we will have a drink together and talk about how you _pakhan_ even had the time to play match maker."

"Do you not agree with my choice my friend?"

Robert grinned at a past memory of his first meeting with Felicity Smoak, "oh, she had me at hello. She rambled a bit about me being dead. First time in a very long time someone made me smile."

"Yes, the girl really is something else. I know not everyone understands why I appointed her as the Captain. But those who encounter her up close do. The woman is one in a million."

"I think that pretty much sums up what my son sees in Ms. Smoak. It's agreed then, when I feel the time is right I will reveal myself to my son."

"He will understand why it had to be this way, old friend." Anatoly told Robert sensing a little regret and anxiousness in his friend not knowing how Oliver will react to him being alive all this time.

* * *

Moira entered the room quietly a little shocked to see her son embracing Felicity so tightly while both were asleep. She had been escorted to the door by one of Felicity's security but he remained outside the door.

Moira slowly approached the bed, her eyes now on her son and the obvious injury on his shoulder. Someone had already treated the wound. Next her eyes spotted the twined hands of her son and Felicity. While she had seen their interaction earlier in the evening at the Merlyn Mansion, it was only now that she acknowledged the truth that apparently her son and the new Captain were in fact together.

Touching, holding hands and the occasional kisses in public were one thing, but to continue to be in very close proximity, holding hands, having a quiet intimacy that the two of them where having in the privacy of the bedroom because this was really a bedroom was another thing. Moira felt like she was intruding and for her to think that knowing the kind of lifestyle her son previously led, that was saying something.

Oliver suddenly opened his eyes, sensing the presence of someone else in the room.

"Mom."

"My baby," Moira said quietly so as not to wake Felicity since her son put a finger to his lips and gestured toward Felicity.

"I'm fine," Oliver mouthed the words.

Moira finally moved forward touching his bandaged injury gently, "are you really?"

"Yes, it's a through-and-through, Felicity," Oliver frowned trying to remember how his wound was cleaned, "must have had help to clean the wound, I really am fine. Felicity however, tonight's events really took a toll on her."

Moira shifted her gaze to Felicity and couldn't help but smile, seeing the girl so peacefully sleeping cuddled as she was to the side of her son, "I won't stay long then. I know you need to rest too. So I take it you will be staying here for the next few days?" Moira knew her son enough to know after tonight, he wouldn't leave Felicity's side.

Oliver nodded, "either I stay here or she moves into the Mansion. I'll leave the decision to her."

Moira squeezed her sons arm before she exhaled, "Walter is helping John with what needs to be done. The Bratva is on high alert. Someone needs to inform Anatoly."

Oliver turned to Felicity and fingered strands of her hair that had gotten loose back behind her ear, gave her a quick kiss on the temple before he turned back to his mother, "Felicity is the right person to inform Anatoly, I'll wake her in a few minutes so it could be done."

Moira nodded giving Oliver and Felicity a wistful glance, "I'll be on my way then." Moira gave her son a kiss on the cheek, stepped away and turned to exit the room but turned back the last second, "and Oliver…"

Oliver gave his mother a knowing smile, "I know. I'll take good care of her. I think she might be the one."

* * *

**_No cliffhanger this chapter just a whole lot of Olicityness…._ **

_Google cheats:_

I'm very sorry to hear about Andy. He was a good man - Мне очень жаль слышать о Andy. Он былхорошим человеком.

Yes he was. I think our enemy, the ones who originally had me killed panicked because we recently discovered a trail that would eventually lead us to finally uncover who they are - Да, он был. Я думаю, что наш враг , те, кто изначально была меня убить панике , потому что мы недавно обнаружили след, который в конечном итоге приведет нас к наконец раскрыть , кто они.

And they would stop at nothing to not be discovered - И они остановятся ни перед чем не обнаружено


	8. The New Bratva Captain

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER 8: The Resurrection**

Oliver never took his eyes off from Felicity even as she moved away from him for some privacy while she was talking to Anatoly Kynazev. He noted how frazzled she still looked but was more calm now after the events that happened overnight.

The call finally ended and Felicity turned to look at Oliver from across the glass window since she was in the garden and Oliver remained inside the estate house. After a moment she gave a noticeable heavy exhale before she proceeded to walk inside and toward Oliver.

"Hey, how's your shoulder?" Felicity asked as she approached.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It's not the first time I've been shot," Oliver shared.

Felicity was surprised and it showed on her face, "caught the ire of a jealous husband or something like that?"

Oliver gave her a pointed look, "no, nothing like that. I'm not that man anymore Felicity," Oliver finished frowning. "It was a few months after my Dad's accident one of the Bratva families had the idea to take over as the head of Bratva business in Starling City and figured the only way that would happen is to kill off my Mom and me. Thankfully, much of the Bratva has remained loyal to my family because of my Dad and we were given sufficient warning. We survived, but not unscathed."

Oliver was giving Felicity an intense look that had her locked in a trance as he continued, "Bratva is dangerous and dark Felicity. I really wish Anatoly never dragged you into this world but then I wouldn't have met you and gotten to know you the way I have." Oliver lifted his hand to her cheek and Felicity immediately leaned into the touch.

"After tonight, I won't let you out of my sight. I want you safe, no more going to QC in the meantime," Oliver noted Felicity's raised eyebrows and the fact that she started to open her mouth to protest and he did the only thing he could do at the moment, he kissed her, passionately, like a man dying of thirst.

When they finally went up for air he gently ran his fingers across her cheeks before he proceeded more gently, "I won't let anything happen to you, you're…important to me. That's why this time you will follow everything I will say, everything single thing Felicity."

Felicity blindly nodded as Oliver searched her eyes. Satisfied, Oliver pulled her toward the nearest couch, scooping her up so she was seated on his lap.

"You need to be safe and the only way I can be sure that you are safe is by being with you 24/7 if I can. So you can either move into the Queen Mansion," as Felicity started to protest again, he gave her a look and she quickly folded, "or I can move in here until things…normalize, your choice. No going to QC in the meantime, it's not safe for you to be traveling," as Oliver leaned in to give her a lengthy kiss on the temple.

Felicity's hand was on Oliver's chest as she started to push her way out of Oliver's lap but Oliver locked his arms around her waist effectively caging her as she finally inhaled, "I can't just not show up for work at QC, I know people have started talking about me, about us. And me being not there, it's going to create a tidal wave of gossip. So no, I'm going to QC, you can assign as many bodyguards as you want but I'm not going to let anyone hold me hostage by keeping me from living my life."

"Fe..li..ci..ty," Oliver started.

"No. No Oliver granted this is all new to me. This dark world of the Bratva, what happened to Andy, you getting shot, me almost getting shot. But I'm stronger than this," Felicity protested.

"And I fully, fully agree with you. You're the bravest, strongest woman I know. That's why I think I'm falling in love with you." Oliver scoffed at his own admission tightening his arms even more around Felicity, "so please, please Felicity. Just this once, please."

Felicity would have fallen down if she had been standing at Oliver's declaration that he was falling in love with her. Him, Oliver Queen. The man that had his arms around her wasn't the playboy Oliver Queen who would say the most outrageous things just so that he could get into her pants. No, the Oliver Queen who confessed his feelings was a responsible, dependable and sensible man far removed from his old persona and would never say what he said if he didn't believe it.

Here she was still locked in his arms, the arms of the man who had saved her life, taken a bullet for her literally, locked in the arms of a man who had just said he was falling in love with her. Love, such a big and imposing word, a word that gave her the shivers.

She was so inside her own head that Oliver had to call her name out twice before she heard it, "please?"

She pulled on his shirt for leverage so she could reposition herself on top of his lap and face him, "I have a better proposition since you will be living with me, not _living_ with me, but _living_ under the same roof with me, the roof in question by the way being this one, we" gesturing to Oliver and herself, "we, would go to QC together and I will just stay at my office the whole day doing QC things that my boss assigned me. The same one whose office is right across mine separated by a glass wall and surrounded by at least a minimum ten security men if I know you at all. Then at the end of the work day, we go home together. Not that this is your _home,_ although technically it isn't mine too, except it is."

Oliver was looking at her taking in everything she was saying his face blank until she started to get to the part about living together then his brow started to lift that by the time she had gotten to the part about them going home together, he couldn't keep his expression neutral anymore and smiled, "so you want me to move-in here, we go to work together and leave the office at the same time to come back here, home," Oliver summarized challenging her to contradict his understanding.

"In a nutshell that's just about right, although with a lot of the moving in and your home, my home stuff thrown in there, it sounds a bit more like something else, although it's not really _that something_ else…it's about another _something_ else. It makes a lot more sense in my head."

"If you're subtly trying to tell me in your own way that I shouldn't read anything into me moving in and us acting like a very serious couple with intertwined lives then I got the message, loud and clear," Oliver told her relaxing his hold on her.

Felicity let out a nervous laugh, "because us doing couplely things like that, like we are so married. You and me, it's just really unthinkable…."

Oliver frowned as he looked deeply into her eyes, repositioning her on the couch as he sat on the ottoman so he could face her, "why is it unthinkable. Is it really so impossible for someone like you, smart, beautiful, with a genius level IQ to fall for someone like me? Am I so far beneath you?"

Felicity's eyes almost popped out at his statement, "no, no of course not. You're Oliver Queen for God's sake. I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about me. Me and You, you're handsome, you're so well put together, you're the heir to QC, you're the CEO of QC and I'm…..a nerd."

Oliver inhaled again and shook his head before taking both her hands in his, "look at me Felicity and listen to what I'm saying, because I'll keep saying it until you believe it. The woman before me," bring both her hands to his lips to kiss, "is the bravest, strongest, most beautiful, genius of a woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing and I've already told you how I feel about her. I would be the luckiest man in the world to be moving in with her, to share her home. I would be the envy of every man who sees me walking her all the way to her office every morning and going home with her at the end of the day."

Felicity was biting her lower lip, sure that there would be blood at how intensely she was sinking her teeth on it but needed something to do to calm herself as Oliver continued breaking down her non-existent walls.

Oliver moved, this time kneeling on the floor his hands locked with hers, rubbing the base with his thumbs before he pulled her head towards him to lock her forehead against his, "do you believe me now? That this is real, this is all real for me."

Felicity was hypnotized by Oliver's eyes, drowning in the sea of blue but still alert enough to acknowledge his question with a slow nod.

"Yes?" Oliver asked again.

Felicity nodded again, this time with more conviction.

Oliver gave her no more time to do anymore as he crushed his lips to her once more.

* * *

John Diggle entered the estate house exhausted. He had taken all night and part of the next day to take care of a lot of details about how Andy would be laid to rest, being there for his sister-in-law Carly and following up on ever lead as to who was responsible for Andy's death.

The death of Andy, losing his brother, he still had to process everything. There were just too many things running through his head most of them was telling him to go after his brother's killer who he knew without a doubt was the Chinese Triad and China White. Sure, China White didn't actually pull the trigger but she gave the order to have Andy Diggle killed and if they would have been successful, Felicity Smoak would have been the next victim.

Carly was inconsolable, she blamed herself for why Andy had suffered his fate. Had it not been for her getting tangled with the Bratva through her former boss, then Andy would not have stepped in to offer his services in exchange for hers.

It had taken both him and Walter Steele, who had appeared by his side to finally get Carly to rest. Against his better judgment, Walter had convinced John to let Carly stay at the Queen Mansion rather than the Smoak Estate, the Bratva Estate so that it would remind her less of Andy.

Walter had also taken charge of cleaning up all loose ends before the cops arrived. Keeping the Bratva outside of the reaches of the police and the laws was absolute.

Walter had finally insisted that John take a few hours to sleep as exhausted as he was both in mind and body he wasn't going to be of much help to anyone.

John found himself worn out and walking inside the house prepared to walk up the stairs and stay in the usual room he used when he bunked in when he heard someone shout is name making him turn around slowly.

So when he found himself suddenly engulfed in a load full of blond hair hugging him so tightly he was unable to stop himself from weeping. It started quietly and slowly then it came to a point that he couldn't control it and ended up embracing Felicity just as tightly in comfort.

Oliver was never a jealous man. He never had reason to be before. He was Oliver Queen, other men where jealous of him. He had the looks, the money, even the girls even if he didn't really want them.

But for the first time ever, Oliver was jealous. Oh he knew he had no reason to be, this was Felicity, his girl, just comforting a friend, a loyal Bratva man, who had just lost his brother. It was purely a soothing gesture.

But despite knowing that, it still had Oliver alternating between empathy and jealousy. Oliver told himself that John Diggle had just lost a brother and that he should be empathizing with the man rather than be covered in unfounded jealousy.

He finally stepped forward to place a hand on the back of Felicity making her jump a bit at the contact before she slowly let go of John.

"I'm sorry," Felicity whispered to him.

John tried to offer her a smile but failed, "it's not your fault" Spotting Oliver a foot away, he automatically appraised the man's torso knowing from Walter than Oliver was shoot just a few hours ago himself.

As is sensing what John was silently questioning, "I'm fine. Felicity fixed me up," again his earlier confusion returned, "you had some help," now Oliver turned to Felicity.

Felicity turned abruptly to John first before answering Oliver, "I know some first aid but yeah I had some of the men help out."

Oliver nodded, taking her statement at face value before he stepped forward, "I'm sorry John, you have my family's deepest sympathy and our support, anything you need."

John nodded, "I know. Walter was on the scene to help out." John turned to Felicity then to Oliver again, "I hope you don't mind, I really need to get some rest for a few hours if I will be of any help to any of you."

"Don't worry about us," Felicity said gabbing his arm, "you just…rest. Oliver has volunteered his services to be my watchdog 24/7."

"Felicity, I may be fully exhausted and not all my faculties may be running at 100% right now but I don't think your boyfriend would really call it a hardship to watching over your body 24/7."

Felicity playfully pushed John toward the stairs after his comment before turning back to see Oliver grinning.

* * *

"This is your room. It's right across mine just in case you're wondering. I'm the only one in this wing. John and our occasional visitors are at the opposite wing. I don't really go there," Felicity said remembering that Oliver's Dad was on that wing.

"Let me just," Oliver twisted the knob on the door to open it then grabbed his two suitcases which had arrived a few hours earlier thanks to his Mom.

Felicity leaned on the door of her room still focused on Oliver, her eyes following his progress inside his 'room'.

"I know it's probably not as grand as your room at the Queen Mansion but I hope it'll do," Felicity said louder than usual to make sure he heard her.

And apparently he did as he came barreling out until he was in front of Felicity, his hands pressed on Felicity's door above her.

"My accommodations are better than the Mansion," he leaned in to whisper the rest of his words on her ear, "because it's right across your room and it's only one door away from even better accommodations I can think of."

Felicity whipped her head forward, digesting what Oliver had just said making her gulp.

Oliver leaned back a bit to look at her, "don't worry, I want us to take our time. I told you, you're precious to me," giving her another intense look before he caught her bottom lip between his.

* * *

Oliver was an earlier riser. Well, he was recent an early riser, two years recent. Prior to that he would be in bed this noon as was the way the old Oliver operated. He would get home, if he ever did, at 3 in the morning and sleep the rest of the morning away.

Nowadays, Oliver usually woke up at 6, jogged and worked out for about an hour before he prepared for his day.

Today however, he didn't sleep at the Queen Mansion, today he woke up in a different bed at a different house. Everything was still quiet at the Bratva household as Oliver jogged around the grounds. Sure he could see a few of the security already doing their business for the day but everyone ignored him. It was either they were all totally inept in their job or someone had told them that he was staying at the estate therefore no one questioned him. He reminded himself to have a word with John later to find out which was what.

After 45 minutes of jogging he turned around and made his way to the kitchen hoping that Felicity or John were also early risers or at least that someone was already manning the kitchen at this hour.

Drenched in sweat he entered the house and was a little startled to see a man with his back to him near the entryway.

Oliver slowed his steps until he stood still. There was something eerily familiar about the man. As the man slowly turned around Oliver felt like someone slapped him on the face, he even might have stumbled in his shock.

"Dad?"

"Oliver, son." Robert answered greedily eying his son but not daring to move at all.

Oliver recovered from his shock enough to ask, "how? Why? Your dead, you died."

"I did, almost. For all intents and purposes I was dead. I apparently drifted at sea and was rescued. It took me sometime to recover, a very long time. Then when I did, I lost my memories. The doctors said it was from too much trauma and shock. It's quite a story really and I would like to tell you everything son."

"All this years you were alive. Granted you lost your memories, when did you regain it, why did you still chose to leave us all in the dark," Oliver was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. His Father was alive but had kept this fact hidden from all of them. He then realized something else, "you're here, in this Bratva estate. That means some others know you've been alive all this time!" Oliver shouted unable to control his emotions.

Suddenly both of them heard hurried footsteps, "what the hell is all the shouting about….." Felicity ended lamely as she spotted Robert and Oliver Queen face to face.

Oliver turned accusing eyes at Felicity, "you knew! You knew he was alive!"

Felicity felt the brunt of Oliver statement as if it burned her skin unable to utter a word at all.

Robert was about to say something but John interrupted him, "Felicity has nothing to do with this. She was as surprised as you were. It was the Bratva, Anatoly's call, a decision both he and Robert agreed upon. We still do not know the real reason why the Queens Gambit was sabotaged, who wanted your Father and possibly you killed. It was not only for Robert's safety, but more so for his family, you, your sister and your mother. We don't know who to trust and who our enemies are."

"I can't," Oliver scoffed, "I can't be here right now. I can't…" Oliver walked away from all of them prepared to walk out the front door but at the last minute changed direction and went up the stairs with the intention of going to his borrowed room.

"That didn't go well at all," Robert said quietly.

"Give it time Robert, these things take time. It was a shock to him," John told him trying his best to placate him.

Felicity for her part quietly walked back up the stairs fully intending to go to Oliver but was overcome with guilt to even attempt to talk to him so instead she sat down on the floor right beside his door, purposely waiting 'til the time he was ready to talk.


	9. The New Bratva Captain

THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN

CHAPTER 9: Mending Wounds

Oliver was pacing the floor of his 'borrowed' room at Felicity's Bratva estate. Why he even chose to just lock himself inside this room rather than leave the Estate altogether which was his first instinct was nagging on his thoughts. That and this not so dead. Robert Queen was in the same house!

He felt like a caged tiger. He needed to hit something. To expel all this angry energy surrounding him but he wasn't in the Queen Mansion nor was he anywhere where he could just destroy everything in his wake. As much as he was bursting at the seams, he still thought of Felicity and how she would look at him if he acted that way inside this room.

Felicity Smoak, he transferred his thoughts to her. Talk about a one-two punch combination. Being confronted with the truth that your father was alive was one thing, but being betrayed by someone he had just recently considered his rock was another.

She had known his father was alive and kept that fact from him. Granted John Diggle was right, the man was always right, the voice of reason. She, who he would do so much more for, hell he took a bullet for her, she should have told him. Or should she have?

Oliver had done this before, talked himself down from actions he knew he would regret later as he finally sat down on the bed.

Logic told him, it wasn't really her secret to tell, he knew that. It also wasn't right for him to channel his anger at Felicity. If there was something he regretted in all this, it was putting her in the middle of all this. Suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, Oliver stood up from the bed and sprinted to the door stumbling over something in his haste.

That something turned out to be Felicity's foot which had tripped him on his way out.

Why was Felicity camping outside his door? And her face, he felt an overwhelming sense of deflation seeing the look on her face. Her eyes where slightly puffy and red, her cheeks covered in tears and she was now looking up at him with that haunted look in her eye mixed with guilt. Guilt, she was feeling guilty for not telling him about his father.

Oliver took one step toward her and proceeded to kneel in front of her, reaching out his hand to her cheek.

He both felt and saw her gravitate her cheek further into the warmth of his hand but her action also brought another. Her eyes where now facing down on the floor.

Oliver sat down beside her and made himself comfortable it looked like this was where they were going to have that overdue talk. He squared his shoulders and prepared himself. This was going to be a long talk…or not, as Felicity flew into his arms.

Oliver without thinking, he enveloped her in his embrace and gently shhh'ed her as she started to whimper.

"Please stop crying. I know it's not your fault. I just reacted," Oliver stroked her back to calm her as he started to talk to her.

"It's just…just a shock, seeing my Father and knowing that he was alive all this time."

"I'm sorry," Felicity whispered into his shirt.

"Hey," pulling Felicity away from his shirt so he could look at her eyes, "it's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Felicity attempted to laugh but it came out as a cry once again, "well it wasn't your fault either." Searching Oliver's face she asked, "how are you? It's not everyday that you find out your father is alive."

Oliver sniggered at the attempt at humor, "no it's not."

Not wanting to think about anything else, or even make the effort to get ready for a day in the QC office he pulled Felicity closer, "I don't feel like going to QC today. I think I deserve a day to ponder and I don't want to be here right now, not when my Fa…Father is just a few steps away. Will you come with me?"

At Oliver's tentative question, Felicity looked at him again, angling her head to one side, "of course."

Oliver chuckled at her quick answer despite the heaviness he felt, "you don't even know where."

"I don't need to know. I trust you," Felicity said with so much conviction.

At her statement, Oliver inhaled and embraced her, "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, particularly during a moment like this. Only you Felicity, you are all I need."

Felicity pulled away from him sensing he was going to be fine, "you're all sweaty. Why don't you take a shower, and I'll take one too before we go to that secret destination you have in mind."

Oliver pulled her closer once again, leaning in for a kiss. Before he whispered in her ear, "I have an even better idea, why don't we shower together. I figured it's a good way to save on the water bill."

Felicity playfully punched his chest, "fat chance." She however leaned in to whisper into his ear, "next time, I'll take you up on that offer."

Felicity stood up from the floor and attempted to pull Oliver who was probably twice her weight to his feet failing in the process.

"Get up, I'll be a few minutes then we can be on our way."

"You have made a very costly error coming after my people!" Anatoly shouted to the phone.

"Judging by the level of venom in your voice, my objective to get your attention has succeeded. Don't think I don't know what you are doing, digging up information that is of no value at all." China White said.

"Ah, so this is about Robert Queen and the Queen's Gambit," Anatoly answered her calmly.

"This is about leaving things that happened in the past, in the past."

"We are talking about a Bratva Captain's death. As Pakhan it is my right to get my answers anyway I see fit, that includes digging up the past. You know, your actions today have just reinforced my belief that the Triad, particularly you are responsible for his untimely demise."

"Believe what you like," China White paced inside her safe haven, "but I will not tolerate anymore attempts to breach our systems. This is your last warning or bodies will be dropping!"

"Bodies have dropped!"

"If you were referring to the events in Starling City then you should know that Mr. Diggle was the only body of significance that was dropped. That pitiful excuse of a Captain you appointed is alive because Oliver Queen decided to get in the way. Oh well, she can be target practice for another day if you refuse to back down from this. This is not a fight you would want Anatoly, you won't win this one against the Triad," China White said calmly.

"I wonder what it is you want to hide and keep buried so much to the point that you would rather seek a war with the Bratva. Are the other Triad leaders in agreement?"

"I am the Triad. The Triad is nothing without me! I am the only voice that matters in the Triad!" China White said at the top of her voice.

"Ah, I see I hit a sensitive spot."

China White ended the call abruptly by throwing her phone across the room.

"Well, that was insightful," Anatoly said to himself before he stood up to prepared to go to his bedroom thinking it's time for him to fly back to Starling City, this time under the radar.

Robert Queen spotted his son at the driveway of the Estate from his window. It was mid-morning, the sun was up and his son was preparing to drive off in a Porsche, Robert remembers that car, it was his personal favorite among the collection of cars in the Queen Mansion garage. The top down Porsche had been witness to the many stolen trips with his own love, Moira Queen. His son was distractedly buckling up the petite form of the young Captain dressed down all the way to a pair of denim cut-off shorts and a sleeveless T.

This was probably best for now. His son was probably going on a road trip. He did deserve a break from everything that happened during the last 24 hours. Getting shot, finding out your father was alive all these years. A drive was a good way to clear ones head.

John Diggle approached the pair on Felicity's side, bending down so his elbows hit the top of the Porsche door with the window down, "you know I can't knowingly allow you to go without any sort of security or back-up at all." Glancing at Oliver, "you've just been shot. It's been less than a day."

Felicity placed her palm above John's hand but looked at Oliver as she said, "we'll be careful, promise."

Oliver was torn between wanting to have a day alone with just Felicity and the reality that what they were doing wasn't probably the best thing given the attacks. His gaze caught his Father's who was looking down from the window and for a few seconds he let the staring contest continue before he shifted his gaze away.

"We can have one tail car. It's for the best," he said more to convincing himself than John or Felicity.

Felicity did a double take, giving Oliver a searching glance once again, "you really fine with that?"

"For your safety," Oliver started to say but amended his statement as Felicity started to protest, "our safety."

Felicity slouched back on her seat then crossed her arms eyeing John then Oliver again, "fine."

John tapped the door with his fingers twice then stepped back to point out a waiting SUV, "they will give you a wide berth, I've already instructed them."

Oliver nodded, it was just like John to make him believe he had a choice on the matter when Jjohn had already prepped the security team. With that out of the way, Oliver pushed the start button of the Porsche effectively ending the conversation. With one last glance up at the window he knew his father was looking out off before Oliver placed the car on drive and pushed the pedal to the metal.

During the last hour, Oliver had been concentrating on his driving. Fifteen minutes after taking off from the Bratva Estate they reached the country side road. Far removed from the hustle and bustle of the City lights and unto the fresh air and lush greens as Oliver drove them toward the coast to the beach house owned by the Queens.

He had been absently tracing Felicity's fingers, from time to time fitting his bigger palm and inserting his fingers in between hers.

Just the few minutes that had just been the two of them had brought a new kind of peace for Oliver. This unexpected and unplanned road trip with his woman was exactly what he had needed.

"Hungry?"

"Not yet."

"I've called ahead. The house has been aired out and the kitchen is being stocked as we speak."

Felicity curled her arms around the headrest of her seat so she could face Oliver comfortably. "So it's just going to be you and me then. You going to wait on me hand and foot, pamper me with gastronomic delights you concocted?"

"Anything for my lady," Oliver appreciated Felicity lightening his mood even further. Truth be told, he hadn't planned anything beyond his desire to get away from everything in his life right now. That is, everything but his Felicity.

With a smile that promised him more was to come, she turned her attention to play with the car stereo, changing the channels until she found a song she liked.

"I like this one," Felicity gave a out content sigh as Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud was bursting out on the radio.

Dividing his attention between the road and Felicity, Oliver started to sing under his breath the words to the song he didn't know he actually knew. Felicity caught him and she giggled, "you know this song."

Usually Oliver would deny something like this. He was never this romantic with a girl, any girl. But he never had felt so relaxed and carefree so nodded his head while his eyes remained on the road.

If he thought about it, this song represented everything he wanted with Felicity. He laughed at his own discovery. Of course, life handed him a curveball. But maybe he was specially blessed because he had the strength to surpass anything that could be thrown his way, with Felicity by his side. Definitely, he saw himself loving his Felicity 'til he was 70 and maybe even beyond if he was so lucky to given a long life with her.

Lost in his own thoughts, he first failed to register Felicity planting her bare feet on top of the dashboard of the Porsche until she turned to him, "you don't mind me doing this?" gesturing to her legs crossed at the ankles on top of the dash.

Oliver gave her a slow, a very slow once over, deliberately running his eyes over the stretch of her bare legs in front of her.

His right hand followed the path his eyes took until it locked on her left thigh as his fingers caressed the soft skin.

"We still have a way to go and you're not making it easy for me to concentrate on driving," Oliver told her as he continued to softly move his thumb, rubbing her thigh.

Felicity gave a carefree laugh, "am I now?" she asked him as a tease.

"You know you are," Oliver sneaked a glance at her but not before making sure that the road ahead was straight with no sudden turns.

Felicity bit her lip which Oliver caught making him release an unconscious grown that got Felicity laughing her head tossed back.

That was it for Oliver as he abruptly turned the Porsche off to the right side of the road and braked enveloping them in a cloud of dust for a minute.

What followed after was Oliver quickly unbuckling Felicity from her seat and locking his arm under her knees so that now, her legs where stretched across his lap. His fingers traced the length of her leg as he pulled her even closer with his other arm before he found his mark just between the hollow between her ear and her shoulder.

"Oh God!" Felicity gave out a prayer at the sudden shiver she felt when Oliver's lips touched her neck. That was the furthest Oliver had gone since they began 'dating'. When Oliver started to suck, and nip Felicity's hand searched for the hand that was still stroking her thigh, locking on his wrist with a tight pull until she had his palm covering her sex over her shorts.

Oliver was lost in the taste of Felicity's scent but the moment he felt the warmth of her hand guide his to her most sacred place, never mind it was over layers of cloths at the moment, he felt himself harden.

As if they had their own mind, his fingers immediately searched for the button then zip of her shorts, sliding inside until a finger was finally deep enough to trace her slit which was so wet and ready for him. Felicity herself jumped at the first touch then moaned with uninhibited pleasure that Oliver just stopped trying to contain himself for a few seconds. This was what a taste of heaven was, with the right one.

His ministrations continued for a few more seconds before he pulled his lips away from Felicity's neck to see the blur of a black SUV approaching them from the rear view mirror.

With strength he never knew he possessed, he pulled his hand out from inside Felicity's shorts earning a loud sigh of disappointment from his girl. He almost, almost was tempted to push his finger back inside but he knew that when Felicity would finally come to her senses she would appreciate his herculean effort better. Felicity deserved more than being fingered in the middle of an open road with her approaching army of security witness to the spectacle.

She deserved more. At that knowledge gave Oliver the final strength to button up her shorts and position her back properly on her chair, buckling her up just as the black SUV pulled up behind them.

It was only upon hearing the screech of tires that Felicity realized what had almost happened, "oh."

Oliver gazed at her with soft eyes, "yeah. We will continue this when we have more privacy. Our first time will not be like this."

Felicity bit down her lip again as she blushed at the implication of his statement as Oliver stared at her a few more seconds as if daring her to deny what was about to happen between them.

Finally Oliver removed his eyes from Felicity and turned his neck to call the attention of the security team who had alighted from the SUV, giving them a thumbs up sign that everything was fine as he started the car once again and headed for the open road.

Yes, with Felicity by his side, Oliver could get pass anything. Not only the knowledge that his Father, Robert Queen was alive but whatever storm was coming their way. Because he knew without a doubt, once it became known that his father was alive, all hell would break loose.

So sorry, I had to simmer down the smut. In my defense, it was in the middle of the open road.


	10. The New Bratva Captain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys, after I concluded my other fic Exposed. I had to take a mini break from writing. Had too much on plate as far as life was concerned, something called a Job got in the way.**

**Also had to take time to recover from that Arrow S3 Finale, that last scene….as well as those set up scenes for S4…Coast City, Olicity, H.I.V.E., John Diggle mask, Speedy, Damien Darhk….as long as focus of S4 will be on the Original Team Arrow and less on propping up then I'm a happy girl. I'm an Olicity shipper and I make no apologies for it and my stories mirror that and I will ride away into the sunset with them anytime.**

**Drop me a message if you have the time or follow me on twitter or tumblr since I post links of this story in my accounts:**

**Twitter - lollipopsays (lollipopdiaries)**

**Tumblr - everythinglollipop**

**As if you didn't know, I don't own Arrow, I just love the show and I am a proud member of the Fandom and I express my love for my ship thru my stories.**

* * *

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER 10: "Just You and I"**

Robert Queen pressed the end button on his phone and faced John, "shit is about to hit the fan soon. Anatoly should be here in a day's time. We should prepare for an all out war with the Triad. But we also have to make sure we are protected."

John Diggle nodded, "I've already been in constant communication with Walter Steele. The most logical target outside of Felicity would be the Queen family. After what happened, they've beefed up their defenses."

Robert nodded at this, a little regret showing on his face given the reality that it should be him taking care of his family but instead it was another man, his wife's second husband who was there for his family.

"We have to make sure that my son and Felicity are also protected. Given how far things have escalated in the span of a few hours we may need them to cut their vacation time short, if only to ensure the Triad doesn't sneak up on them. The last thing I would want is for my reveal being the reason for harm to come to those two."

John approached Robert tapping his shoulder before he said, "don't go there. We all knew it was never going to be easy to accept why you had to hide the truth that you survived, but it was necessary."

"It still doesn't take away my compunction at how this all turned out. But you're right there is a lot that needs to be done, that we need to focus on. Anatoly mentioned the need to monitor the movements of the other Triad chiefs, we might be able to find a crack in their ranks to be used against China White. There seems to be some divisions in the armor of the Triad that we can use to our advantage."

"We will need Felicity to lead us with the electronic footprint. We have to call them back as soon as possible. Maybe the short trip has cleared the head of your son enough so we could at least have another set of hands to rely on," John said.

"For the Bratva, and for Felicity, my son will do what needs to be done."

* * *

Oliver was sitting on the wooden plank at the end of the private dock of the Queen's lake house, shirt and shoes off, feet dangling loosely.

The fresh air, serene surrounding and Felicity's presence had given him some perspective, maybe not thorough enough to accept the reasons why his father did what he did, but in his heart he was relieved to know that his father was alive. That he got a second chance to be with his father.

They had been in the lake house for a little over three hours now. The security team they had come with had taken their posts after Oliver had showed them the lay of the house.

After those first few minutes, it had just been him and Felicity. He had enjoyed the easy and carefree hours spent with her exploring around. She truly was exactly the cure he needed. For those few hours, it was just Felicity and him.

As they lazed around enjoying the mid-afternoon, Oliver was partially preoccupied with planning how they would be spending their night beginning with a romantic dinner and capped with him showing her how much she meant to him by reverently worshiping her body all night long, if she would allow him to.

Just a few minutes ago, he was on his back, his head resting on Felicity's lap and he had never been more at peace with himself. She had been telling him funny stories about her childhood because apparently Felicity was a Vegas girl who at a very tender age had adventures that pretty much defined why she was so strong and put together and very far removed from the kind of growing up experience he had.

"I was six when I first built a computer set. Not so much built from scratch but I took Old Man Brian's computer apart and re-built it. He was the Old Man who lived across the street from my Mom and I, when my Mom would go to work and I was off school for the day I would hang-out with him 'til it was time to go home. He let me do stuff like that. Everyone was generally good to me growing up, my Mom couldn't always afford a sitter for me, so I pretty much took care of myself," Felicity said a-matter-a-factly as if it was an everyday thing.

"By the time I was twelve, I discovered I had a talent or was it a skill, for counting cards. That's how I earned lunch money and had more than enough to buy me all those computer spare parts so I could build my own computer from scratch. Even at a young age, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be around computers, the web and steadily worked on it. We couldn't afford college on my Mom's salary so I had to work extra hard to make sure I would qualify for a scholarship at MIT. Which I did," Felicity added proudly.

Oliver was playing with her fingers as Felicity was telling him stories about her youth, "I would have loved to have met you when you were six. I bet had you had those pigtails, I would have pulled at them. I was such a brat!" Oliver partially pulled up from his lying down position so he could push her down on her back and he could crawl on top of her, "but I think I like this version of you now. It would have been awkward to be kissing the six year old version of you!" Oliver finished off before he leaned in to capture her lips.

"I don't know, you would have been my very first kiss, you would have been ten at that time," Felicity said after Oliver let go of her lips so he could nip at her neck only for him to end up pausing and raising himself on his elbows to look her in the eyes.

Oliver's thumb was rubbing circles on her cheek before he answered her, his eyes piercing hers, "I would have loved that. Unfortunately, I can't change the past, but I can make you a promise for the future, if you'll let me, that is."

Felicity bit her lip as she gazed up at Oliver, not sure exactly where he was going with his statement, "what kind of promise?" Felicity asked him tentatively.

"The kind that's from right here," Oliver answered her without hesitation, taking her hand and placing it over his heart.

"It must be a big one, are you Oliver Queen prepared for such a commitment?"

"I am," leaning down to kiss her nose for a second.

"What is this promise that comes from the deep, deep down the heart of Oliver Queen then?"

Oliver leaned down and gave each of her eyelids a kiss, then her nose, then both sides of her cheeks before he said, "like I said earlier, I may not be your first kiss but I would very much like to be the last man you would ever kiss because you would definitively be the last woman I would ever," giving her lips a peck, "ever kiss, if you'll let me be that man," Oliver paused for a long time just looking deep into the pools of her blue eyes not even daring to breath as he waited for her reply.

Felicity searched his eyes and what she found was that the man was 100% serious and sincere with his declaration, "wow….I…" Felicity sputtered.

Oliver faltered, his look deflated at Felicity's reaction as he started to pull away from Felicity presumably to lick his wound when Felicity circled her arms around him pushing his head slightly to one side as she angled her own head so she could have a perfect vantage as her lips found his.

Felicity then proceeded to pull her weight so she could have the momentum for her to switch positions with Oliver while her man was distracted.

After what felt like a lifetime of kissing, Felicity pulled back her hands and rested them over Oliver's chest noting the still dark and dilated orbs of Oliver who was still in a haze, "if you kiss like that, how can I even think of kissing anyone else," ending her statement showing her dimples.

"Felicity…."Oliver started as this time he reversed their positions again, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," as Felicity leaned up to do the same thing Oliver had done to her earlier, kissing his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks then giving his lips a peck, "I like kissing you, a lot. And….i wouldn't mind kissing just you for the rest of my life."

What followed was the most beautiful smile that made his face light up and his dimples show, "are you? Is this? Are we?" the questions started to tumble on top of one another from Oliver's lips as Felicity leaned in this time to whisper in his ear, "yes," before she licked it eliciting short bursts of breath from Oliver.

And just like that the moment was lost when one of Felicity's security men interrupted them to say she had a very important phone call to take from John Diggle.

After that, everything spiraled out of control. Sure they still got to spend the night at the Queen's Lake House tonight but the promise of how the day started was forever beyond their reach or was it.

Felicity had watched how completely Oliver's demeanor had changed once she had gotten back from that phone conversion with John. Of course he understood why they had to assembly back to head quarters aka the Bratva Estate, even if John had been magnanimous enough and said they could still stay a night, but for them to be extra vigilant. Felicity felt for Oliver because she too felt the same.

She had wanted, no...she had needed this as much as Oliver did. Not only the break away from the frenetic pace her life had taken ever since she had been thrown into the Bratva life, but she also craved the time alone with Oliver if only because things were moving fast with Oliver, sometimes too fast. But at the same time, it felt right as nothing had felt in a very long time.

Seeing Oliver back in his broody mood, Felicity was determined to ensure the purpose of this journey was not lost. She determined that they would have this night before all hell would break loose.

And she had this in mind exactly as she approached Oliver, wrapping her hands around his torso, his back to her front as he looked out the window into the water from the bay window of the Lake House.

"Hey," Felicity said quietly, still trying to gauge how she would break his mood. This was she still discovering all the facets of the man Oliver was.

His response was to further lock her arms around him as he held on to her hands in silence.

She let him brood for a few more minutes, not making any move to alter their current positions. Eventually, she was rewarded when Oliver himself turned around and circled his arms around her as he tucked his face deep into her neck inhaling her scent.

After another deep exhale Oliver finally spoke, "If there was one thing I've always wished for, it was that all this time my father was alive. They never found his body, so I held on to that tiny chance that he could be. But now that I know that he is, it's just….."

Felicity soothed Oliver by rubbing his hair with gentle strokes, never pressuring Oliver, just patiently waiting for him to continue to open up to her, or not, whichever he chose to do at that moment was fine with her.

Oliver suddenly lifted his head and transferred his hands to her cheeks, "I love you."

It was the very first time he had said those words to her. He had skirted around them several times before that telling her he was falling in love with her, that she was his girl and similar statements, but he never said those three important words that held so much meaning directly to her. It wasn't because he was still hesitant, they just hadn't had that moment yet, together, alone, in a romantic setting. Not that this was a romantic setting, it was anything but, at least after that phone call that had them crashing back to reality.

But Oliver knew, he meant ever word with everything in him, his heart, his soul.

Felicity brought her hands to his cheeks. One of the little things she had discovered was that he liked her gently caressing his cheeks.

Felicity stood on the tips of her toes, she was half a foot shorter than him and in one fluid motion wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I never thought it would happen to me, to us, but one thing I've learned the hard way is that life is too short and every minute of me not telling you how I feel is a minute we lost, because I've never been more sure than I am now, standing here before you that I, Felicity Smoak, am in love with you too."

"One day, this broody man came into my life," curling her arms further around his neck as she felt his arms tighten around her waist, "he looked at me like I was some kind of species from another planet," she hid her mirth as Oliver tried to deny her statement. She saw that she was cracking his façade slowly as she continued, "then one day he did a complete one-eighty and said he would be my protector, that he would look after me. I was skeptical at first given our history together but eventually he proved me wrong. He broke down ever defense I had against him. Without even realizing it, amidst all of this, he has become my rock. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Without you I don't know if I could have survived all this, literally."

She leaned in to shower his chin with little kisses not feeling a bit uncomfortable with the beard burn marks she was sure she would be getting as she slid her lips past his to the tip of his nose. There was something about kissing his nose that was so intimate and she loved that feeling that only she could do that.

"Let me be that rock for you too. You don't have to say anything, tell me everything. I just want you to know that whenever you need me, I'm here. I'm here," Felicity finished as she pulled his face down to her lifting herself again this time to capture his lower lip between hers, running her tongue repeatedly over it. At the first touch, her spine tingled with a sensation that was now quickly becoming less foreign to her the more frequent the two of them had touched.

She felt how affected Oliver was too by the way his hands roamed along her back as if trying to discover every crest and rise then one of his hands made the slide to the back of her head to angle it as he moaned taking over from her, pushing his tongue forward to part her lips even more, gaining access inside.

Felicity let her hands slide from the back of his neck to his chest slowly going lower until they reached the edge of his shirt. She boldly slid her hands underneath to trace the muscles she once stared at endlessly while he was recovering from his gunshot wound, shirtless.

A groan that seemed like it came from somewhere deep down escaped Oliver as Felicity's feather touch of his nipples registered.

He pulled back just a bit so that he could raise one hand as the other hand helped Felicity removed his shirt. And just as soon as it was off him, Oliver resumed his discovery of her taste this time peppering kisses across her neck area.

"Do you mind moving this to the bedroom, I don't want your security to get a ringside view of what I plan to do with you," his voice very noticeable lower several octaves as Oliver's darkened and drunkened pupils filled with passion locked with hers.

Felicity's response was to give him more access to her neck and Oliver took it as a sign as he lifted her by her thighs and brought her to the bedroom.

* * *

It was definitely not yet the break of dawn but something had stirred Oliver from the deepest slumber he had in years.

He tried to lift himself but a heavy weight was pinning him down. He did a slow inventory of his surroundings again, noting the scent of strawberries in the air. Strawberries, that was Felicity's shampoo. He would automatically recognize that now. Felicity, she was here, with him.

It was only then that he comprehended that his arms where firmly wrapped around his girl, grounding her to him as she peacefully slept with almost her whole body weight on top of him. The next thing he took in was that he was completely naked. After he had tenderly run a finger from Felicity's upper back, pass her backside to her to her thigh until his hand could stretch no more, he concluding that she too was naked underneath the thin blanket covering them.

His running his hand across her naked skin however provided him with a new problem, his cock had awakened and was standing in attention. Just as he was about to do something about it, deciding to wake up his girl in a way he wish he could forever, he heard a sound again.

It was faint, almost undetectable but Oliver was suddenly on alert.

The warning that John Diggle had given them through the phone call was on top of the mind of Oliver.

Was it possible that the Triad had discovered there whereabouts and planned another attempt on the life of Felicity thinking this place was less defensible and the chances of success was higher given the limited number of security they had brought with them.

Oliver slowly disentangled himself from Felicity determined to stealthily check out his suspicions.

He quietly dressed then with one last look at Felicity, he opened the door then slid out. He had the advantage of familiarization of the layout of the house even in complete darkness.

He stepped further into the hallway with every intention to trod down the staircase but stopped just in time before the shadow of two men armed with high powered guns appeared. Oliver was 100% sure that they were not members of the Bratva security.

He quickly made his way back to the room determined to get Felicity ready. If those men had entered the house they only had a window of about a minute or two. Their presence inside the house meant the Bratva security team was down, worst dead.

Felicity stirred at Oliver's first attempt to shake her. Her expression as she woke was one of passionate haze until she noted Oliver putting two fingers on her lips to silence her and the fingers of his other hand signaling for her to keep quiet and get dressed.

As Felicity fully registered this, she went into panic mode immediately freezing up. It took Oliver whispering to her again to get dressed and explaining that there where men inside the house who were armed to finally get her moving.

As Felicity dressed, Oliver moved back to the door, but not before he grabbed a hand gun from inside his overnight bag. A few seconds later, Oliver felt Felicity's presence behind him.

He turned partially back to Felicity to whisper once again, "we might have to make a run for it. You have to stay close to me whatever happens. Those people below aren't fooling around. They are armed with high powered guns and probably have orders to kill."

Felicity although still in shock at what was happening was struggling to absorb Oliver's instructions, giving him a small nod.

"Get you phone and tablet put it in your bag. But turn off your phone. They might be tracking them. When it's safe we can turn them back on. Bring only the essentials. Come on," Oliver told her holding her hand firmly.

At first Felicity thought that Oliver was leading her toward the staircase, then she realized they were going the opposite way. After a few more steps, Oliver let go of her hand to pry open a window. A moment later he stuck out his head to check out something before he turned back to her.

"Do you trust me?" Oliver asked her.

Without a second's hesitation she nodded, "yes."

"Come here," Oliver told her pulling her forward, "I'll guide you through the window, there's a landing here then we need to make our way down through the vertical trellis. When I was younger and less heavy, I used to escape using this. I spent a lot of nights just sitting on the dock 'til dawn, fell asleep there more than a couple of times. I think it can hold our weight."

Felicity had slipped twice. Both times Oliver had been there to catch her. They finally made it outside of the house and Oliver had told her to crouch low since they didn't know the numbers of the enemy.

The sound of screeching tires broke the quiet sounds of the night. Then gunfire erupted around them.

Oliver exhaled a couple of times before he pulled Felicity to him, "listen to me. There is an old path a few meters to the right. It leads to another private dock own by the Millers, neighbors of ours. That's where we'll be heading. It's about 1 kilometer of walk. You think you can manage that?"

"I've never been a fan of the outdoors, but given the other option available which is being shot. I'd go with that option anytime," Felicity answered him trying to lighten up despite the inner turmoil she was experiencing at the moment.

A flurry of movement was suddenly in front of them, men running the direction of the docks. Oliver was thankful for the cover of darkness that shielded their current position as he took a moment to gauge the surroundings again.

"Felicity, we have to go now, they are searching the docks for us. And the gunfire is getting closer by the second. While I think those are our Bratva reinforcements we can't just wait around and guess that they are ours and not more Triad men" with that, Oliver pulled Felicity after him. After a few steps, he pushed her in front of him, shielding her entire body with his while bending his body low so they had the cover of overgrown grass around them.

* * *

"No sign of either the Captain or Mr. Queen, Sir," one of the men reported to John Diggle.

John rubbed his face in frustration. Moments earlier, his men had reported that the Triad men had all been dealt with, meaning they were all dead. The timing of John and the two teams with him to reinforce the single team with Felicity and Oliver was near perfect.

If they had arrived maybe twenty minutes earlier, Felicity's security team would still be alive. Instead, they were all executed by the Triad. John's team had arrived after the Triad assassins had already breech the interior of the Lake House.

In the end only the superior numbers of John's team was the reason they had only two casualties on John's reinforcement team.

What disturbed John however was that Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak where nowhere to be found. He had just finished his inspection of the room the two had shared. It was more than obvious that they had departed hastily.

He assumed it was Oliver who was alerted to the breech in time for him to pull both Felicity and himself to safety. But where was safety. Where were they? Again, John rubbed his face in frustration. Maybe Robert would be of help. This was a place that was familiar to him. It was the Queen family Lake House after all.

Although they had allowed his son and the young Captain to stay the night rather than demand that they immediately return back to the Bratva Estate, it was Robert's restlessness at the decision that brought about the suggestion that John proceed to the Lake House immediately and spend what remained of the night there before they all returned together back to the Estate in the morning.

John had not expected to be confronted with the Triad men attempting to take out the young Captain again. No one had known about the destination of Oliver and Felicity. Only Robert, the tail car security with them and he had known about the trip. More than the events of tonight, the thought that the Triad has an inside man within their ranks was unsettling.

John and Robert would have another serious talk after John located Oliver and Felicity and brought them back with him. It seems that they had a traitor among their ranks.

* * *

"Wait here," he told Felicity quietly as they crouched low on the neighboring property, "I'll have a look around. Make sure it's safe."

Suddenly afraid of being left alone after the order she had had, she grabbed Oliver's arm preventing him from leaving her.

Oliver turned back immediately, his hands on her shoulders to get her attention, "Felicity. You have to stay here, I won't be long. I just need to make sure it's safe and to check the boat house. I won't leave you here if it wasn't necessary," and as if to reinforce his statement, he lunged for her lips giving her a searing kiss that he ended abruptly since his priority was to ensure that they were safe, that she was safe.

"Stay here," he said one more time with more emphasis.

After that, Oliver disappeared into the night and Felicity was left out into the dark jumping at every little noise that disturbed the night.

It was a few minutes later that Oliver returned so stealthily that she almost released a scream at his touch.

"It's okay. It's just me, look at me Felicity," Oliver told her trying to get her breathing back to normal as he planted little kisses across her face to calm her quicker.

"I don't know if it's safe to travel by car. There are so many variables that I can't calculate on the road. But, I was able to locate the speed boat the Millers kept in the boat house, we can use that. We need to get out of here and at this point the only other avenue we have is via the water."

And just like that Felicity found herself traveling by water, on a 'borrowed' speed boat being manned by Oliver. Thank god Oliver knew how to operate a boat because she would have been pretty useless. Not that she would ever think she would need to know how to operate one anyway. It's not as if in her world or at least her former world in IT she had any use for educating herself in sailing. Nope, the only navigating she needed to master was the web.

It could have been a peaceful and even calming ride, just she and Oliver together, speeding across the river to where, she wasn't even sure. After tonight, there was only one thing she was sure of, she trusted Oliver totally to get them to safety, trusted him to protect her.

With one hand on the wheel of the boat, Oliver stretched out his other arm so that Felicity would come to him. After the tension of tonight, he needed her touch. He needed to be reminded that she was safe. He needed to be grounded for what needed to be done next, because even this was new territory for him.

The Triad had never been this bold before. Something had triggered their sudden total disregard for the art of covert war that was between Triad and the Bratva. In the recent weeks, the Triad had become brazen and emboldened. They were escalating in their attacks. To strike twice in a week against the Captain of the Bratva was unparalleled.

Maybe it was related to the discovery that Robert Queen was alive after all. Did the Triad have access to this snippet of information? But why attack the Bratva Captain? So many questions were going on in his head like it was going to explode.

Felicity placed a hand over his heart as if she sensed that a storm was brewing inside of him and that she had to remind him that he had her, that she trusted him, believed in him, loved him. The effect on him was instantaneous. Her small action spurred him on, with renewed vigor to formulate a plan of action.

While he acknowledged that there was no way John Diggle or his own father would betray them and their location, the fact that the Triad had come for them was playing heavily in Oliver's mind. The gunfire that erupted shortly before he and Felicity had made a run for safety had also told Oliver that reinforcements had come. Maybe the Bratva security with them had been able to send out a distressed call. Although the timing was suspicious since it took hours of travel to get to the Lake House.

Oliver's conclusion was simple, a Bratva team or at least he hoped it was a Bratva reinforcement team led by John Diggle himself most probably, from what little he knew of the man, John was someone who would always be in the forefront of defending his Captain, his loyalty without question. John, or probably his father, the old Bratva Captain himself, had already realized how vulnerable the new Captain was with only a barest of security with her after the conversation with her early in the night that they had decided to provide her with reinforcements.

If and when that was actually a fact, then Oliver felt safe that at least for tonight they were safe. That the squad sent out by the Triad to kill the Bratva Captain had been dealt with. Because Oliver was pretty confident that after what had happened during the past few days, John Diggle would not take any prisoners. Every single one in the Triad squad would be taken out, killed, never able to fight another day. It was a kill or be killed war that was started by the Triad and the Bratva would not back down.

Oliver approached a dock slowly, despite the distance they had traveled by boat, he was still wary of the strength of the Triad who had the resources to strike anywhere. Match the Bratva in every aspect there was possible.

Oliver killed the engine of the boat then let it glide the rest of the way. They were surrounded by darkness. Exactly the way Oliver wanted it. They had reached the Merlyn Lake House. He prayed that no one would make the connection and scout out this place as a potential hiding place, at least for a day. Oliver needed to think. But more than that, he needed to find a resting place for what remained of the night.

Glancing to his right, his gaze softened as he noted Felicity already asleep on the chair beside his.

He knew this place inside out like the back of his hand. He and Tommy had a many summer together here too. Tonight this place would serve its purpose as their safe house.

As a Bratva member, he needed to protect his Captain. But more than that, he had this overwhelming desire to keep the woman that he loved safe.

After anchoring the boat to the dock he turned back to Felicity and whispered her name quietly in an attempt to wake her up without startling her.

After his second attempt she stirred, blinking a few times before she focused on Oliver.

"Oliver," she said shakily remembering everything that happened earlier.

"Hey, we're safe." Oliver responded, holding her to him before he directed her attention to the house that was visible. "This is Merlyn's Lake House, you remember the Merlyn's? I brought you to their house in Starling? It's closed up since no one really uses this unless it's the summer. I know this house inside and out, we will be safe here in the meantime. Come," he pulled her slowly so they could alight from the boat and walk toward the house.

Oliver had made short work of getting them inside the house since he knew where the spare keys and the master switches where all located. So as not to raise suspicion, he elected to keep the lights off except for a few interior lights that were not visible from the outside. While he led the way to a room he normally used when he vacationed here.

As they entered the room, Oliver turned to Felicity, "you need to sleep. We don't know how much sleep we would be getting during the next few days."

"You need to sleep too," Felicity answered him.

Oliver pressed his lips to her temple, "I will, I'll just do a quick perimeter of the house to make sure no one can enter then I'll be back right away, okay?"

At Felicity's brave nod, he gave her another lingering kiss this time on her lips then pulled away to do as he said he would.

* * *

"No sign of them, but by the look of the room they occupied they left hurriedly. Let's hope your son was quick enough to get them to safety," John reported.

"If there is one thing my son is, he's resourceful and a quick thinker," Robert Queen answered.

"Now all we have to figure out is where they are."

Robert thought for a few seconds then said, "check the neighboring Lake House. It's owned by the Millers. It's about a kilometer away to the right. If I know my son, his instinct would be to make his way there."

"Will do that," John agreed. "Can you check Felicity's computers? I've been trying to call Felicity's and Oliver's phones but I can't get a hold of either one of them. Maybe you can ping Felicity's tablet."

Robert smirked into the phone, "we only got to that lesson once. I'll try my best to remember how Felicity said it should be done. Modern technology isn't exactly my forte. Will do what I can from this end."

"Any news from Anatoly?" John asked Robert shifting topics. "There is much more that needs to be discussed including an informant within the Bratva.

"So far, he hasn't made contact. But, I'm confident before this new day ends he will."

"I'll have more Bratva reinforcements on ready, I have a feeling this is going to quickly escalate into an all out war with the Triad once Anatoly gets here."

* * *

Oliver had only been away from Felicity for about five minutes tops, he wanted to just do a quick sweep around for his own peace of mind and then get back to Felicity was quick as possible.

He found her all curled up, her glasses still on her but displaced by the angle her face touched the sheets. Oliver couldn't help but inhale deeply. Tonight had him definitely uneven. Never had he been so terrified in his life, everything that had led to tonight's events paled in comparison.

He sat down as careful as possible on the other side of the bed reaching out to touch her hand because he couldn't help himself. He needed her to ground him. He knew the reason why he was twice as anxious was because he had someone outside of himself to think about. Her safety was his priority.

"Hey," Felicity whispered the word startling Oliver who was still deep in thought as she pulled at his hand, "rest, you need it too. Everything else can wait until daybreak."

Though his mind protested, he just couldn't say no to Felicity as he toed his shoes off and removed his shirt then wrapped his arms around her to keep her as close to him as possible before he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

**_reviews and comments please..._ **


	11. The New Bratva Captain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't thank you all enough for the inspiring messages you left me. This story was intended as a 10 chapter affair but looks like it's going the distance, as in five more chapters to reach the epic end.**

**Just so you know, updates for this story are twice a month, roughly every other week. In between, I'm updating my other stories. And if you're the one-shot kind of gal, head on to my tumblr account (details below), all the Olicityness you will need is just waiting for you.**

**Drop me a message if you have the time or follow me on twitter or tumblr since I post links of this story in my accounts:**

**Twitter - lollipopsays (lollipopdiaries)**

**Tumblr - everythinglollipop**

**As if you didn't know, I don't own Arrow, I just love the show and I am a proud member of the Fandom and I express my love for my ship thru my stories.**

* * *

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER 11: "The Short road Home"**

Oliver woke up suddenly sitting up and breathing heavily. It took him a few seconds to reorient himself, where he was, why he was there, what had happened then finally he looked to his side expecting to find Felicity except that she wasn't were she was suppose to be.

Panic surged through him. She's couldn't just be gone. It wasn't just that easy for anyone just to take her away while she was sleeping right beside him. He couldn't have been so deep in slumber that he didn't even notice someone had taken her.

Jumping up from the bed, Oliver made a beeline for the bathroom, maybe she was inside.

He had been opening bedrooms for about a full minute before he heard a sound from downstairs. Felicity, His first thought was of her as he flew to the stairs finally finding the person he was looking for nonchalantly brewing coffee.

"Oliver, you're up," Felicity said a little surprised, "I wanted to bring you coffee or something in bed."

Oliver, whose level of panic had skyrocketed during that full minute he was searching for Felicity was still breathing heavily until he stood before Felicity and grabbed her in a tight embrace.

Felicity although welcoming the warmth of her man sensed his inner turmoil, "what's wrong?" soothing his brow with her fingers.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I didn't know where you where," Oliver shared still trying to bring his breathing to a normal level.

Feeling guilty, Felicity reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. My only thought was to bring you something to eat before waking you up but as you can see, the only thing I've found so far are coffee grounds. I still have to search through the cupboards for anything edible."

Oliver just had to smile at what Felicity was saying despite the remnants of what he was feeling earlier still lingering because only she can she something bright in their situation. Making it seem like they were on a vacation when they were actually running for their lives and weren't being hunted down.

"Coffee is fine," Oliver said before he leaned down to capture her lips for a kiss and as he finally let go of her lips he said, "and I already checked our food situation last night, " proceeding to a door that apparently housed more supplies, "we don't have anything fresh like milk, eggs, bread and butter, so pancakes and the usual breakfast things are out. But we have powdered milk and a few can goods, so that should tied us over for a few meals plus lots of bottled water. "

Lifting a can to check out the label then another, "corned beef or beans," holding both cans up for Felicity to see.

Felicity's eyes rounded saucer like as she lifted her hands and made a gimme gesture, "food thank god! I didn't want to complain much given our temporary situation but I really was starving and I'm sure so were you."

Oliver slowly walked toward Felicity his expression full of regret knowing exactly how she felt making their current dilemma even more frustrating. He was at least thankful that they had found temporary shelter in the Merlyn Lake House.

"I'm sorry," Oliver felt it needed to be said.

Felicity, ever the giving person that she was absolved him of any lingering guilt, "Oliver, this is not your fault. None of this is your fault. This is purely because some crazy woman from the Triad is on a mission to kill me. Oh dear, I never thought I'd ever utter those words in relation to me. Someone wants me dead, not just someone but an evil woman running an even more evil enterprise with massive resources that would undoubtedly rival the demons arsenal."

Oliver closed the distance between then, placing the canned goods aside before he circled his arms around Felicity, "that's what I'm sorry about. Evil like that shouldn't touch someone like you. You should never have been involved in the Bratva, in this kind of life."

Felicity placed both her palms of Oliver's chest, before she looked up at him, "I don't know, because then I would probably never have met you. Our worlds, our lives are just too different for that to happen even if we are both involved in QC." Traveling her palms up to his cheeks, "maybe this is all meant to be. Our path is just not the normal boy meets girl, they fall in love and live a normal Bratva and Triad free live and live happy ever after kind….maybe our story is one for the movies."

Oliver couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, "only you can find humor and a bright spot in any situation. That's one of the things I love about you. Your spirit is unwavering, your positivity unquestioned."

"Yup, that's me….little miss sunshine and…speaking of sunshine, let me just get this," pushing Oliver aside and grabbing the can of corned beef, "I'll get this prepared while you search for the sugar and that powdered milk you talked about, that will have to do in the meantime.

Oliver smiled showing his dimples giving her another kiss he couldn't resist before he went in search of the items she asked for telling himself they would plan what to do next after their meal. He figured they were good to stay over another night before they had to find other accommodations or make other plans since at the moment Oliver's mind was still unsettled. In the meantime, Oliver vowed that he would make their unexpected stay at the Merlyn Lake House as comfortable as possible for Felicity given the circumstances.

* * *

_Five hours earlier…just after John and his Bratva soldiers had stormed the Queen Lake House in aid of Oliver and Felicity…._

"You're right Robert looks like your son did go next door. We found not only two sets of footprints which we already took care of removing traces off but we searched the premises. The Miller's boat is missing from the boat house. Where would you think your son would think to go?" John asked Robert again who was serving as his guide on how to locate both the young Bratva Captain and Oliver Queen. They had to make sure they got to the young couple before the Triad reinforcement had time to regroup.

"If they left by boat then they could be anywhere. I have no answers presently," Robert replied a little frustrated that he couldn't be more helpful at this point. This was his son's life they were trying to save after all. His sons and the young Captain caught up in the war between the Bratva and the Triad.

"Okay then, let me just do some housekeeping back at the Queen Lake House then we head back. Take care of what you can from your end," John told Robert.

"Will do, and John, are you sure they were able to get away unharmed?"

John assured Robert immediately, "we found no evidence that one or both of them were injured. Looks like they were really lucky or your son is really good at taking care of young Felicity, keeping her safe."

Robert calmed at John's statement, "I'll try to trace them from here," ending the call and taking a seat in front of Felicity's computers. Since everyone else was doing their share, Robert wasn't going to slack when he was needed even if he was several generations removed from the hardware that was before him, he would make sure he did his darnest best for his son and young Felicity, the woman his son obviously cared about deeply.

* * *

"These will hold, there is just no way the Triad would be able to penetrate my doubled up, tripled up, quadrupled up security system, just no way. My tablet, your phone and mine are all encrypted to the level that even aliens wouldn't be able to penetrate."

Oliver kissed the head of Felicity, as she continued to work, half her attention remained on whatever she was still doing while the other half was walking him through what she was doing, not that he understood, but it was nice that they had gone back to some semblance of normalcy. Well, as normal as they could get given the circumstances.

Felicity pushed Oliver slightly away from her without looking away from her tablet, "I need you to send John a message thru your phone, I'd do it but I have to do that piggyback thing so it wouldn't be traced.

Oliver obediently went to get his phone and dialed John Diggle's phone. They had waited for almost half the day, when Felicity was confident enough that her security systems would hold before they attempted to make any call to anyone.

With less than a single ring John answered his phone, "yes," he said cautiously although he knew it was Oliver's phone that called him based on the name on the caller ID, he still went for caution just to be sure.

"John," was Oliver's equally one word greeting before he continued, "is it safe?"

Knowing exactly what Oliver was asking, John told the driver of the SUV to stop immediately and jumped out the car. "Where are you? Is Felicity safe?"

"To answer your second question first, yes Felicity is safe. Now before I answer your first question, is it safe to talk from your end? Felicity encrypted our phones so it's safe from our end, I have to keep this line open for a full minute because she's working on making sure no one can trace this phone call through your phone too before I give you our location."

"I don't mind the wait. Since we have to time let me update you. We just finished housekeeping about two hours ago at the Lake House, lost all three of your security plus two men from our reinforcements. The T-Men are all taken carried off, but we can never be too careful. We traced your steps all the way to the neighbors but that's where your trail ended. Nice job by the way," John said.

Oliver only nodded at was what a compliment, although John obviously couldn't see him since they were conversing on the phone. Felicity finally gave Oliver the thumbs up then Oliver pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the speaker of his phone.

"Hey John," Felicity started to say but what cut-off by John.

"Felicity, are you okay. Are you safe?"

"I'm fine. We're fine. Oliver got us to safety. He really is my hero," looking at Oliver as she said the last part.

"Nice going there Oliver, but you still haven't answered my second question," John reminded Oliver and Felicity.

Oliver looked at Felicity as if seeking her approval before he continued, "do you think it's better for us to lie low in the meantime? I don't fancy Felicity being used as target practice daily."

John thought for a full minute before he answered. "I think where ever you are it's probably a safe place. Between you guys and me, I'd be the more likely one followed now so it's better I continue back to Starling City for your safety. Felicity, can you send a secure message to your computers at the Bratva residence. Robert is manning those now, I'm sure he would appreciate knowing where you are and that both of you are safe."

"I'll do that," Felicity said.

"We'll give it a day of staying in the down low then find our way back John. I will be in touch when that time comes, much as Felicity has given me her full trust for keeping her safe, I will need your assist to bring us back safely. Just give us a day for the smoke to clear. We are safe were we are, you can tell my…Dad that too."

"Will do that, I don't need to tell you how precious that woman with is to all of us right Oliver?"

Oliver exhaled a breath, "believe me I know," as he rubbed his face, "I'll keep her safe from harm."

"That's all I need to know, for now," John said before ending the call.

* * *

_Nighttime of the same day….._

"Anatoly has made contact," Robert told John as both of them settled down in Felicity's makeshift control computer room inside the Bratva estate.

"He in Starling?"

"His in Coast City, he thought it more prudent to wait before entering Starling given the attack of the Triad against the young Captain. He however has information that is pertinent to us mapping out a game plan to strike against the Triad." Robert informed John who nodded.

"He's right. Too much movement inside Starling City will be monitored. We don't want to give away too much to the Triad, especially to China White who I would think is also doing a loyalty check on the Triad sub-heads."

Robert rubbed his growing beard before he proceeded, "there is a way for us to coordinate our plans actually. Unintentionally, Anatoly is at the same place that the young Captain and my son is right now….generally."

John raised his brow, "that is a good coincidence. But is it wise for us to put all the Triad targets together in one place, knowing that our security resources may not be as solid as if it were here in our home turf?"

"That's the same thought of Anatoly, although he actually brought a small army with him."

"Let's get back in touch with Felicity to set up a secure line then have all of us, including Anatoly in on the call. We finalize our plans after we heard from everyone. For the Bratva to beat the Triad, we will need all hands on deck. That includes Anatoly, you, me, Felicity and yes, Oliver, he has more than proven his worth as a leader," John said.

'Let me get in touch with Felicity then," Robert said.

* * *

On the other side of town, China White had emptied the barrel of her gun on six Triad members without even blinking as she continued her loyalty check on her subjects.

"Now in case any of you still doubt that I am the Triad and the Triad is me and me alone, I still have weapons in my disposal that I can use to convince you of that fact," China White told the other sub-heads of the Triad still breathing. Of course everyone knew exactly what China White meant, anyone who doesn't swear loyalty to China White tonight shall be dead before sunrise, it was simple and effective.

Though they had all been physically present and made themselves available within hours after China White had demanded their presence in an undisclosed venue is the outskirts of Starling City, some of the sub-heads had begun to question China White's leadership, agreeing among themselves that her personal vendetta was getting in the way of the Triad business. They were businessmen after all, if the business was not profitable anymore, then you question why.

While none of the other sub-heads spoke up during China White's rant, all of them had the same thing on their minds. The next agenda that needs to be a priority is to meet again without China White, they had to know what their numbers are, the numbers of Triad heads who wanted a change in leadership. Xian Xian was young, he was only 30, a second generation American of Chinese descent, he had been observing the other Triad heads the whole time, assessing each one based on body language reactions.

Xian Xian was willing to step up, if it was proven they had to numbers to take down China White. He believed that before they could think about the Bratva, the Italians or even the Starling City police, they had to cleanse their ranks first. The Triad and its business objectives must come first at all cost. Even if the price to pay was death of the very leader who had brought the Triad to the heights it had enjoyed for so many years.

Just like so many things, change was inevitable. Change was necessary. And change had to happen, now.

* * *

"Okay, let me run through what we all agreed to. Anatoly, you make your way to us by midday tomorrow, then we all proceed back to Starling as one big convo hoping that we don't attract any attention at all but we all agree the risks out way erring on the side of being less obvious. We need the full force of the Bratva security to secure us and by us, separate travel cars for Anatoly, Oliver and myself…just in case." Felicity summarized the plans hatched during the last hour of back and forth.

"I still don't like it," Oliver voiced his concern again. "I'd be more comfortable if Felicity was with me, traveling on the same car. I'd be able to keep her safer that way."

"It's necessary that we do it this way. We all agreed already that if all hell broke loose, Felicity's SUV would be the car that would be protected at all costs by the Bratva men, the two other SUVs carrying you and Anatoly respectively will act as decoys to further protect Felicity. Putting you and Felicity in one SUV defeats that purpose," John reminded him.

"I just…." Oliver looked at Felicity before he continued to talk, "are you sure?"

Felicity nodded to Oliver, the others were on speaker phones so they couldn't exactly see the interaction of the lovebirds but they heard how distraught Oliver was with being railroaded by the everyone's agreement to keep them in separate cars.

"Can we trust your men to execute the plan precisely Anatoly? If I am to leave Felicity's side, your men must be above question," Oliver asked Anatoly once again.

"They are handpicked men of mine, my inner circle. They will do as told without question," Anatoly answered Oliver.

"Then the plans are final. Everything will be executed by midday tomorrow. I suggest we all get some rest. Tomorrow will be a very eventful day," Robert said before he cut the line from the Bratva estate.

* * *

Oliver gave Felicity one last kiss before he closed the door on her black SUV, a mirror image of two other SUVs which both he and Anatoly would be using as they all traveled separately back to Starling City. Talk about deep covert operations, the Bratva wasn't above using inspiration from American movies to ensure that their plans were full-proofed.

Felicity and Oliver where testing back and forth for about an hour and thirty minutes now, the same amount of time that they were traveling in separate SUVs.

Oliver's SUV was out in front by a good ten minutes with a tail car following. About ten kilometers after, Felicity's SUV followed then lastly Anatoly's another ten kilometers after both with nondescript tail cars when it happened.

Four GMC black vans with no plates, the type used for operations just like this appeared from nowhere. Well, not really nowhere, but a side street that was undetected by the Bratva. Two vans had positioned in front of Felicity's SUV and the two others at the back with the last one cutting off the tail car.

A split second later, four men from each van jumped out carrying high-powered weapons except the one directly in front of Felicity's SUV. The thick Chinese accent told her security team to stand down or be shot. Being Bratva soldiers, they chose to defend their Captain earning them several bullets through their bodies.

With all her Bratva security down, either dead or severely injured, one of the men opened the back door of the van directly in front of Felicity's SUV and out stepped a small Chinese man at the same time that Felicity's door was yanked open violently and she was told in Chinese to step out of the SUV.

"I don't want to hurt you Felicity Smoak," the small Chinese man said in a very steady and almost timid voice. "But you and I have to talk, it is a matter of great interest to both the Triad and your Bratva. Yes Felicity Smoak, I know you are the Captain, it is useless to deny that. My name is Xian Xian, I am the leader of a faction of the Triad that wants to offer you an alliance."

* * *

Two minutes, that was the time that elapsed from the time Felicity and her Bratva security had been hi-jacked to the time Oliver and Anatoly's team had realized that something had gone wrong. I

t had taken Oliver twice the time compared to Anatoly to double back to Felicity's location as Anatoly was just a kilometer behind when Xian Xian and his Triad faction had fled the scene leaving Felicity relatively unharmed.

Oliver had jumped out of his still moving SUV and ran toward Felicity who was seating at the opened baggage compartment of her SUV, pushing everyone aside uncaring before he embraced Felicity tightly.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked pulling away a second later to search her face and ran his eyes over her body to check for injuries.

"I'm fine, well not fine, fine we lost three men again and three others are injured. Anatoly is attending to them. It's just not really my week isn't it," Felicity tried to find humor in the situation.

" . ….i should never have agreed to you and me riding in separate SUVs, this wouldn't have happened if I was with you," Oliver said barely controlling his temper.

"Oliver, if you were with me, you might have been one of the bodies injured or worst lying on the road dead." Felicity exhaled spotting Anatoly approach her and settle on her other side, "besides the man in-charge clearly said he meant me no harm. He knew I was the Bratva Captain, he knew my name, he said he was from the Triad. They seemed to be well informed."

Oliver sucked in a breath, the Triad has killed or seriously injured Felicity's security but left her untouched. He knew without a doubt that this was not how the Bratva operated, at least not the way China White operated.

"He said his name was Xian Xian, he represented a faction of the Triad, the leader of a group that wanted China White out. All he wanted to do was give me information. He was just a little extreme in wanting an audience with me,' Felicity said.

Anatoly touched her shoulder, an action Oliver did not appreciate but let it go, his eyes however narrowed still focused on Anatoly's hand.

"Felicity, let's continue this discussion at a more secure place. The Bratva estate, yes? By my estimate we are about forty minutes away from our destination.

Oliver agreed immediately saying, "I don't care about the agreement. Felicity is riding with me."

Anatoly smiled at Oliver's declaration as if he was going to contradict him. What he said next surprised the lovebirds, "I think we should all ride together, the better to secure all of us, yah? We can also start to plan our next move."

So they traveled the last few minutes back to Starling City together, with Anatoly in front, the car being driven by the Pakhan's right hand man, Oliver and Felicity were cuddled together in the back with Felicity half asleep.

Anatoly and Oliver had done most of the talking during the first ten minutes of the ride both, talking over Felicity, planning and agreeing on how to secure the young Captain as if she wasn't in the same SUV as them.

For the first time ever, both Anatoly and Oliver where of the opinion that Felicity should for the meantime not be going anywhere outside of the Bratva estate, a prison in her own kingdom it seemed. Felicity had protested of course, arguing about her work at QC to which Oliver answered he owned the company. Well his family did so it wasn't an issue. Then Felicity argued about her duties as the Captain, meetings that had been set-up days, some weeks ago that were strategic to the business interests of the Bratva. Again she was shot down, Anatoly, Oliver or Moira Queen would take those meetings for her, it wasn't going to be an issue.

So after everything that had happened during the last hour, Felicity just faded into sleep, her mind physically exhausted after the events.

* * *

"I was the one he went to seek out, not you," pointing to Oliver, "you," nodding toward John, "definitely not you because you're supposed to be dead anyway," she said about Robert, "and definitely not you. From the tone of Xian Xian, his name must mean something nice because it had to be said twice…." Momentarily distracted, "he didn't really know that you were in town so it would be quite a shock for him if he saw you in the flesh," Felicity argued to the male dominated room.

"Felicity, this is not up for discussion," Oliver told her, clearly frustrated at her continued protests.

Robert eyed his son for a few seconds before he started, "the Triad values and respects titles and positions, hence it is important that the Captain be present during this requested meeting with this Triad faction, we should give them that courtesy, if this alliance is to be taken seriously." Robert continued despite the anger he now saw in his son's face.

"Then you go! You're a Captain!" Oliver said. His father and he had not yet 'talked' every since that day Oliver discovered his father was alive, they had been skirting around eachother during the hour this Bratva meeting had been going on in the estate more Oliver than his father.

Oliver had barely acknowledged his father, nodding reluctantly as they first made eye contact. Despite his inner sentiments, his heart lifted everytime he got to see a glimpse of his father. However, with everything going on, he didn't want to 'deal' with his father yet, compartmentalizing his troubles in favor of what he decided what his priority, keeping Felicity, the woman he loved safe.

"I would agree with you whole-heartedly young Mr. Queen but, now is not the time to reveal our ace yet. Ms. Smoak will need to play her part as Captain for one last time, it is essential. This is a golden opportunity handed to us, the timing could not be more perfect for our own plans," Anatoly said.

Knowing that Oliver was once more outnumbered, he did the next best thing, "where ever she goes, I go too. That's final and not negotiable."

"Ah, that was always a given." Anatoly turned to Robert, "your place will be beside the young Captain. As a Queen, it is critical that the Bratva always puts up a united front. The Queen name has always been synonymous with the Bratva. This would make us stronger." Anatoly then turned to Diggle, "John, can you look further into this Xian Xian, we need to know who we are dealing with."

"I can help there too, this is my world," Felicity said happily as she started to type away in her computers.

"Tomorrow, it will be the young Captain, and young Mr. Queen to do face to face with Xian Xian if he checks-out. John we need to scope out the meeting spot, that's one thing that we need as our advantage, the location should be on our turf. I will join you for that meeting," at the protest of almost everyone in the room except for Felicity who was busy typing away, "my being present sends a message that the Bratva is seriously considering this. Maybe if word spreads Xian Xian and his numbers will grow."

They group had continued to talk strategy for another two hours as Felicity gathered electronic information about Xian Xian who in turns out was really a respected leader within the Triad too, just the man who could be the key within the organization of the Triad to take down China White.

* * *

Oliver finally pulled away the covers from his end of the bed to slip in pulling Felicity too him in the process. He spent an hour at the home gym John had set-up to work out some frustrated energy but had promised Felicity that he would be by her side, in her bedroom in an hour.

Every since their night at the Queen Lake House, Oliver like Felicity silently agreed that from then on they would be sharing a bed, a bedroom by definition. Oliver made a mental note that sometime during the next day he would move his things to Felicity's for easier access.

Felicity had turned toward Oliver the moment he had pulled her closer to him before she straddled him, "I am not as helpless as I look you know."

Oliver exhaled not wanting to get into this with Felicity, "I have no doubt that in certain areas you may be the best there is, you've more than proven your abilities with the computer." It was a little difficult for Oliver to have this talk with her above him in nothing but his t-shirt and her underwear, her core right smack on top of his already half aroused dick as she continued to make small movements above him but he continued, "but I will never ever take chances with your safety. I already told you this several times. Don't ask me to compromise on this."

Felicity leaned forward, her hands on his chest, tracing the pattern of his pecks and abs making his dick twitch.

"I'm not. I like that you go all grrr about my safety. But, you can't always be around 24/7 to protect me."

"Wanna bet?" Oliver said in challenge.

"On that almost impossible chance that you may not be, I need to be able to defend myself. I want you to train me."

"What?"

"You heard me," Felicity said, leaning over to whisper in Oliver's ear, "train me."

Oliver switched their positions, he was now towering above Felicity, his knees and legs locking Felicity between his body, "no."

"You know it's going to happen anyway, someone…your Dad or Anatoly would make me learn self-defense. I must be the lamest Bratva Captain ever!"

"Felicity, you aren't...the lamest Captain that is. And I don't see the need for you to learn self-defense if I will always be beside you. Even Anatoly already said that's my place, right beside you."

"Be realistic Oliver, you won't always be with me. Maybe I have to go the bathroom or wherever that only women can enter. If you listen to reason, you know it's the right thing to do. I need to learn to defend myself. Maybe I should have gone to John instead," Felicity huffed.

"No one is training you, but me!" Oliver answered her.

Felicity bit her lip as she looked up at him knowing that she had him, "you can't take it back. You already said it, you are training me."

Oliver sunk his head against Felicity's shoulder in defeat, "you're really serious about this?"

"Never been more serious about anything…well, maybe except for being with you, and my computers. Right now you and my computers are in a tie," Felicity said cheekily.

Oliver lifted his head to look Felicity in the eye at the challenge, "well then, I think I should do something about breaking that tie then," proceeding to bury his lips against her neck peppering it with open mouthed kisses.

"You look good in my shirt, but for what I have planned, I need you out of it," Oliver said as he slowly lifted his shirt off Felicity before he continued to pepper her with open mouthed kisses slowly moving down between her breasts.

Felicity was unconsciously pulling at Oliver's hair, lost was she was by the sensation of Oliver's lips leaving a wet trail of kisses before he finally sampled a lick of her nipple before slowly swallowing her right breast and starting to suck repeatedly.

"Please Oliver, oh God!" Felicity said her hands on his back then on his hair then everywhere all at the same time.

He knew exactly what he was doing as one of his hands trailed lower, pushing her panties aside as he strummed her delicate folds making her cry out his name several times until she finally screamed when his finger pushed forward.

"I need you inside of me now Oliver, please…"

"Not yet."

"Now Oliver, I swear," Felicity all but commanded him in her loud voice eliciting a small laugh from Oliver.

"Well wouldn't want to disappoint my Captain now would I?" Oliver then proceeded to remove her panties then stood up for a second to remove his sweat pants, grabbing something from inside his pant pocket that turned out to be a condom.

As Oliver started to tear it open, Felicity stopped him, "no. I need to feel you inside me, you, nothing else between us."

Oliver let go of the condom then placed both his hands on her cheeks so she would look at him, "are you sure?" Wanting to see her actually say it again, he wanted nothing more than to go bare with Felicity and Felicity alone. He had always been careful before about going bare with anyone. But Felicity was different, if she was ready then so was he.

"Please Oliver."

And that was all it took as he leaned in to kiss her again at the same time moving his hand to her butt angling it so he entered her in one stroke.

Both of them were breathing raggedly, Felicity's eyes were closed her face showing ecstasy. Oliver quickened his pace, thrusting deeply leaving Felicity's spine with a tingling sensation she felt all the way to her toes.

Oliver's face was buried between her shoulder and her neck as he continued thrust even faster and harder as Felicity's arms when around Oliver's back her nails living scratches in their wake which he hardly felt.

"Say it Felicity, say my name. I want to hear you shout it as you come, baby."

'Oliver!"

"That's it baby. That's it Felicity! I need you to come now, I'm about to…"

In the end they had reached their peak at the precise same time, Oliver still refusing to pull out from Felicity as he once again peppered her with kisses, "I love you."

"I love you more," Felicity said as finally Oliver pulled out and rolled to his back bring her with him as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her infinitesimally closer to him.


	12. The New Bratva Captain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me more than three weeks posting this chapter, aside from having Arrow withdrawals (yeah it's been a month already), life caught up with me and if I couldn't produce an awesome chapter I'd rather delay writing it. Didn't want to put out anything half-baked.**

**Just so you know, updates for this story are twice a month, roughly every other week. In between, I'm updating my other stories. And if you're the one-shot kind of gal, head on to my tumblr account (details below), all the Olicityness you will need is just waiting for you.**

**Drop me a message if you have the time or follow me on twitter or tumblr since I post links of this story in my accounts:**

**Twitter - lollipopsays (lollipopdiaries)**

**Tumblr - everythinglollipop**

**As if you didn't know, I don't own Arrow, I just love the show and I am a proud member of the Fandom and I express my love for my ship thru my stories.**

* * *

**THE NEW BRATVA CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER 12: "A deal with the lesser devil"**

"You know China White is a naturally suspicious person. I wouldn't put it past her knowing that you Anatoly are already here in Starling City," Oliver told Anatoly while they were all congregated in the underground bunker like work room of Felicity and the Bratva at the Bratva mansion.

"That's why I will be running interference tonight, same time as your meeting with Xian Xian," John told him.

"And by interference you mean…"Felicity asked tentatively although in the back of her mind she already knew the answer.

"Payback time. She dared attack you, our Captain. We retaliate tonight. Although tonight isn't really executed to ensure her death, it's just intended to confuse while you meet with Xian Xian who hopefully lives up to all the hype."

Felicity nodded at John Diggle slightly, she fully understood the plan. They had been over it countless times already. She and Oliver would meet with Xian Xian in the warehouse strip controlled by the Bratva then Anatoly would show up midway if needed so that the Triad rebel forces would know just how serious the Bratva was with this unholy alliance.

Robert would me manning the controls from the Bratva mansion bunker and John would be running interference with China White.

They had spend quite a few hours going over the details of the plan that it should be perfect by now but it was the Bratva way to be diligent and thorough.

Xian Xian had send word that the meeting place was acceptable but that he would bring more associates since it was Bratva territory and he wanted a fair defensible force with him.

So all that was left to be done during the next few hours until game time was to wait, and none of the men in the room with Felicity was particularly good at the waiting game.

"Felicity dear, can I interest you with a walk in the gardens," Anatoly said from out of the blue.

Felicity looked at Oliver instinctively for a few seconds before she looked back at Anatoly, giving him a small smile before nodding her consent slowly following him out of the door.

Oliver's eyes as did Robert's and John's followed both Felicity and Anatoly until they couldn't see any shadow remaining of the two before John spoke up too.

"I best run through the plans with the security teams again, better safe than sorry," he eyed the father and son for a few more seconds before he exited to room too leaving Robert and Oliver all alone.

"Well, I guess this is a good time to have our talk," Robert told his son albeit cautiously. They'd never been in a room alone together since Oliver first discovered his father was alive.

Oliver turned to face his father eyes narrowed as he made an exaggerated inhale before he gestured for him to sit down as he pulled another chair forward so both of them could have a view of Felicity's computer screens just in case something interesting came up.

It took about two more minutes before any one of them dared to start with Robert once again breaking the ice, "son, I know that what I did may be unforgivable in your eyes.."

Only to be cut by Oliver, "dad, I understand why or at least I am trying to. But I'm your son, your family. I grieved for you, we grieved for you. Hell, mom married your best friend Walter. Aren't we important enough to be informed that you were alive all this time. Don't we mean nothing to you anymore. Is it all about the Bratva now and about this war with the Triad?" Oliver stood up as his voice rose suddenly he couldn't contain his emotions anymore once he started everything he felt just started to pour out.

Robert stood up and stepped toward his son reaching out a hand to touch him, "son.."

Oliver stepped back deliberately to avoid the contact, "don't, I'm not…I need some time." Exhaling, "I assume I'm the only one in the family who knows you're alive. Mom, Thea and even Walter are still unaware?"

Robert just nodded, "just you and of course Anatoly, John and Felicity. The other men here, the security team of Bratva they're all new, John's men so they don't have any idea who I am."

Oliver looked out the window spotting Felicity and Anatoly walking through the gardens, "my priority right now is Felicity and keeping her safe. There will be a time that you and I will have our talk, you are my father and make no mistake about it," Oliver turned around to face his father, "I am thankful that you are alive, that you are here. Any other time, that would be my priority, any other time but now." Oliver turned back toward the window as if he couldn't help himself his eyes locked back at Felicity.

Robert took a few steps forward to also gaze outside the window that had his son's full attention, "anytime you're ready, son. I will be here. And just so you know, although maybe my opinion holds no weight with you, you can't do any better than Felicity Smoak. That woman, she's one of a kind. The kind of woman a father would want for his son."

Oliver looked at his father for a second then back to Felicity who had by this time sat down in one of the benches talking animatedly to Anatoly who continued to stand.

"I know exactly what I have. It's a miracle that someone like Felicity could love someone like me and I probably don't deserve someone like her, not with the kind of life I've led, my past. But hell, now that she's in my life I'll prove to her that she didn't make a mistake choosing me. I'll make her proud."

Robert looked at his son, searching for something before saying, "don't sell yourself short son. You've come a long way from the boy who was two, maybe three years back, to the man you are now. Any woman would be proud to be by your side. I am proud of you, son."

Oliver inhaled deeply, moved by his father's words but at the same time not wanting to show how much his words affected him. He had always sought his father's approval in his younger years but he had always been a disappointment to his father who he always perceived as someone larger than life from how he had built Queen Consolidated from the ground to being a well-respected businessman. Sure his father was not one without fault, if only because he spent so little time with him and his sister. Maybe if his father had dedicated as much time to them as he had to building a legacy for them, he could have shaped up better, but all that was in the past now.

Oliver was a grown man, set to carve his own path in the world armed with firsthand experiences of growing up in the shadows of the man he had always put on a pedestal and measured himself against. In the past, he had always come up short. But the woman before him, the one who was brave enough to step into his world - the Bratva, Queen Consolidated, go toe-to-toe with his mother, he would be better than his father. He had to be, there was no choice to be made, for her, as much as this was for him too.

As if having an out of body experience, Oliver found his hand lifting to tap his father's shoulder lightly. The gesture could have meant nothing at all, but because of the moment and everything that was happening. That gesture carried a lot of weight that Oliver was surprised to know made him feel lighter as his hand left his father's shoulder.

Without any conversation at all since the tap on the shoulder said it all, Robert returned to his perch on Felicity's chair in front of the computers saying with a smile, "everytime I sit in front of these computers I feel so old and dated. Despite what I have accomplished for QC, I know the future of the company is in more capable hands than mine right now. It's time for the younger generation to bring QC to the future. That is your place son, yours and Felicity's."

For the first time since Robert had revealed himself to his son, Oliver smiled and he didn't even try to hide it from his father. Bringing Felicity into the topic especially if it is a compliment about her person or her abilities always brought that automated reaction. He deliberately turned away from the window to face his father full, "believe me, I'm almost as bad as you when it comes to tech stuff, I'm surprisingly better at bringing on new investors and occasionally preparing financial investment portfolios, who would have thought! It's Mom's idea to bring in Felicity into an executive position, initially it was because of her involvement with the Bratva, but truth be told because of everything that has been happening, she's only spent a week in the office but the innovations and recommendations she's made for a lot of our tech related special projects it was the right way to go. She really is an asset for QC and makes QC even more formidable in the future. She really is remarkable."

Robert, who at first was taken aback at the very blatant show of emotion by his son reciprocated his action with a hearty laugh, "that I can totally agree with. Even Anatoly is under her spell. Speaking of, I think it's time you go fetch your girl. I think Anatoly has been _'smoaked'_ enough for the day. Anatoly and I need to go over a few more things and you need to spend more time with your girl."

Giving his father a tempered grin, Oliver strode out of the room to do exactly what his father had told him to do with more pep to his step.

* * *

"So Oliver Queen?" Anatoly smirked at Felicity in question.

"Wha…what about Oliver Queen?" Felicity asked a little startled as she sputtered.

"The last time I was here the both of you could barely stand one another, more him than you. Then, I find out from my sources that you and he were an item which after seeing the both of you together left me with very little doubt that this is anything but a casual thing, it's…." looking at Felicity squarely, "serious yah?"

Felicity looked anywhere but at Anatoly, this was one of those things that were weird to talk about when the other person in on the conversation was the Bratva pakhan, technically her boss talking about her other boss and her relationship.

"No need to get defensive my dear. It's a good match, one that is quite unexpected but a good one, a great one even. And I'm not referring to the benefits for the Bratva. In our line of work, it's imperative you have someone who you can lean on, a partner who can be your source of strength and vice versa." Anatoly raised an eyebrow as he looked at her daring her to contradict his keen observation, "from what I have seen, Mr. Queen has demonstrated that he is willing to forfeit his life to protect you. Love…..love can make a man or a woman…not to be a chauvinist do impossible things."

Not knowing what to say, Felicity just nodded in agreement as Anatoly continued.

Anatoly gave her a satisfied smile, "I haven't been to a wedding in ages. Something about people being terrified by my presence, I can't imagine why. I'm as fuzzy as a teddy bear, yah?" Holding out his hands in wide apart and giving her a toothy grin.

Felicity looked up at the pakhan from her seated position at the garden bench. It's true that to most the pakhan seemed almost a looming and intimidating presence but to her, Anatoly while not so much a fuzzy bear was like an Uncle figure, a father even at times when he would patiently walk her through the ceremonies of the Bratva.

"Most of the time you're a grizzly, occasionally you're a panda and only with me are you a warm and fuzzy bear, why is that? Not that I'm complaining…."

Anatoly took a couple of steps and sat down beside her, just two feet in between them then he pointed a finger at her, "you have a very rare combination of quiet strength, a big heart and superior intelligence. The intelligence, ahhh that was what I first discerned during our not so traditional first meeting, the quiet strength, that came after. With ever new challenge thrown your way, ever obstacle you found a way to power through even during the worst of circumstances."

Felicity had to swallow a lump at the high praise coming from such an important person before she timidly asked, "I don't know what to say…"

Anatoly patted her hand that was resting on the bench, "you don't have to say anything yah. Just don't forget about my front row seat at your wedding. Ah and your groom has missed you already, come to pick up his future bride yah? I suddenly feel so old, like a father giving away his only daughter to another man."

Anatoly said the last sentence just as Oliver was still out of earshot but Felicity had heard him loud and clear and was caught by that seemingly innocent comment that let her get slightly carried away with her emotions making Oliver glance at her curiously as he spotted her watery eyes, giving Anatoly a narrowed glance.

"What's happening here?" Oliver asked Felicity immediately at her side intending to protect her from what, he didn't quite know.

Felicity squeezed his bicep then leaned her cheek on it before she gazed up at him from under her lashed, "just bonding. For a moments it turned emotional with talk about wed…" she caught herself in time before she realized what she was about to blurt out, "Wednesday, what we are doing on Wednesday." Felicity tried to cover her gaffe.

"What's on Wednesday? It's only Friday. Did we have something planned for next week, something I'm not aware off…" Oliver was looking between Anatoly and his girl in confusion. And he got even more confused when the response he got was a hearty laugh from Anatoly and a deep blush from his girl.

Anatoly tapped Oliver on the back before saying, "you've managed to snag an exceptional woman there. Make sure you don't give her reason to cry because I and probably every other man inside the house and then, some would make your life quite miserable if that happened, yah?"

Oliver spent a few seconds just watching Anatoly's retreating back before he gave Felicity his full attention, "what was that about?" he asked searching her face.

Felicity just shrugged now fully recovered from what would have been an awkward moment, "that was about our feared leader making a play at being a fuzzy teddy bear."

Oliver gave her a look of confusion then just shook his head, "I could never fathom the kind of connection you have with Anatoly. It almost seems familial sometimes."

Felicity chortled giving him an impish grin, "the fuzzy teddy bear fancies himself playing father figure sometimes."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity and pulled her to him, "as long as playing father is all he's after."

Felicity pushed a few inches away from his chest to look up at him, "is that jealousy I detect Mister?"

Oliver gave her a pout, "if I say yes would it earn me enough brownie points for dinner tomorrow night. After what's to happen later tonight I think we both need the time alone with just us."

Felicity lifted herself to give Oliver a kiss just underneath his jaw, "you have no reason to get jealous and I'm looking forward to dinner tomorrow night but, not before we spend a normal day or half-day, whichever works at QC first. It's been awhile and you and I both need that regular normal. I'd hate for this," gesturing generally, 'for this to be our new normal, nope, not happening."

Oliver sighed prepared to give in to everything she asked him even if he would have prepared at least another day spend just with her that included not going to QC. But, this was Felicity asking, so there.

* * *

Robert handed Anatoly a tumbler of vodka just as he entered the room, used as he was to the ways of his friend by now.

Anatoly took it automatically before he turned to look outside the window where they could easily spot Felicity and Oliver.

"That is quite a match right there," Anatoly said tilting his tumbler toward the pair outside the window.

Robert laughed lightly, "so the Bratva is adding match making into its arsenal now?"

Anatoly swallowed the remainder of his scotch, went to refill his tumbler before he answered, "that woman out there, she's a treasure, a rare gem. I knew it almost the moment I met her. She deserves someone who would move mountains for her. Your son seems to be that man. You know,"' facing Robert, "I never got the chance for married life, not cut out for it or just never met the woman who would make me put her first before the Bratva. You've had some years with married yourself so maybe you know this things better."

"I have no doubt my son would always put her first. No doubt in my mind how much he loves her."

"Good, that's good yah? Felicity," Anatoly uttered her name in his heavy Russian accent, "she has become a daughter to me, a child that has not come from my seed but stirs the emotions of a father in me. Like I said, it's a good match."

Robert just looked at Anatoly a few seconds before he said, "it's funny how this talk between us old friend almost seems like a future in-law talk. I don't think we both will have cause for worry," as both of them turned back to look outside the window just in time to see Felicity light herself by her toes to kiss just beneath Oliver's jaw.

* * *

China White knew something was up. She was a trained assassin herself after all. While to the average person everything was normal, she knew lurking in the dark were forces that probably thought they could sneak up on her.

The first sign that her read on the threat was correct was when she noticed a busted street light that wasn't busted the night before. She could tell that this was exactly where her unknown assailant has wanted to trap her.

A gun cocking was the first faint sound she heard, her cue to side step then several gunshots rang out chasing her in the dark. Fortunately for her, she was quite familiar with the place, even in the dark she could sense where exactly she was easily avoiding most of the heavy artillery.

On the other side of town, in a warehouse compound commandeered by the Bratva the meet was about to take place. The first SUV had come to a stop in the middle of an empty warehouse with just Oliver Queen alighting.

A long black towncar came through the open warehouse doors a full minute later followed by two tail SUV. As soon as the towncar came to a stop, a short Chinese man alighted, Xiian Xian no doubt.

Seeing just Oliver Queen standing alone with the engines of the black SUV still running behind him, Xian Xian tentatively approached Oliver this time two men in similar suits as Xian Xian had flanked him.

"Where is the Captain? I asked to meet with her specifically," Xian Xian told Oliver.

"After that last stunt you pulled, killing every one of her bodyguards you really didn't think it would be this easy did you. The Captain is secured for now," Oliver answered, anger present in every word.

"Ah but, you are missing the main point. The Captain, she was untouched. A sign of good faith."

"This meet was between you and the our Captain, if anyone isn't showing good faith, that would be you. What's with the entourage?"

Xian Xian smiled then looked up and circled around, "you really want me believe you have come alone Mister Oliver Queen, yes I know who you are. I think the scopes of everyone of your security team is aimed at me right now, well maybe not everyones. I have some friends with me, so maybe some are aimed at them? This is Lee Kim," gesturing to his left, "and Bruce Lee, not the kung fu master although his mother claims he was named after the master himself," gesturing to the man on his right this time. "They are Triad leaders, like me. We represent the new generation. I thought it best to show the Captain that this was not just one man against China White."

"How solid are your numbers?" Oliver asked Xian Xian without acknowledging the other two in the meantime.

Xian Xian gave him a frustrated look, "where is the Captain. We will deal only with her. You will do too as long as the Captain is also present, we know who your family is in your Bratva after all."

Oliver gave each of the three men a narrowed glance before he stepped back and knocked on the back door of the black SUV which opened its door after a few seconds with Felicity stepping out in a black tailored suit, not something she was used to but Oliver insisted she now wear a dress just in case things got really bad and they had to make a run for it. Oliver was instantly by her side, his hand on her elbow earning a smile from her.

Felicity stepped forward, "Xian Xian we meet again. Not really the best first impression I have of you killing of all the people around me just to get my attention. A phone call or an email is just as effective."

Her babble lightened the atmosphere a little with Xian Xian even looking contrite, "my apologies for not thinking about the other options as being as effective. But, our worlds sometimes call for the extreme, getting your attention that way was no exception. I have already introduced Bruce Lee and Lee Kim, also leaders of the Triad to Mr. Queen earlier," gesturing to both his companions then to Oliver.

Oliver just grunted and Felicity nodded, "hello then, I'm not familiar with the protocol for a leaders meeting between the Triad and the Bratva but I'm quite sure it isn't kisses on the cheek and handshakes are out of the question."

Xian Xian gave her a genuine dimpled smile this time, "hello is acceptable, for now. Maybe handshakes may be saved for the future when trust is not an issue anymore."

"That's fi…fine, definitely, handshakes in the future, secret ones just like in the movies."

This time all three of the Triad leaders smiles at her babble.

Oliver for his part cleared his throat to redirect the conversation, "why did you want to meet?"

"Right to the business on hand I see Mr. Queen," Xian Xian looked at the other two leaders with him before he continued, "we might be doing a little restructuring in the immediate future."

"And by restructuring you mean there might be a leader vacuum at the top of the Triad soon?" Felicity asked confidently, they had agreed earlier that she would ask the hard questions as the Captain of the Bratva.

"No vacuum. Just a chance of leadership, a new generation of the Triad is what we envision. One that hopefully includes a relative peaceful co-existence with the Bratva who has also ushered in the new age I can see with the Captain and young Mr. Queen representing the Bratva too," Xian Xian.

"And from your tone, I assume the new leader of the Triad is you?" Felicity asked Xian Xian pointedly.

"You guessed right. Perceptive, intelligent and beautiful, I like dealing with this new type of Bratva. The old dogs just don't know when to let petty issues go."

Not acknowledging the compliment Felicity continued, "so when is this restructuring suppose to happen."

Xian Xian looked at his two companions again with Bruce Lee searching through his phone message before giving Xian Xian an almost undiscernable nod before Xian Xian answered, "right now."

Felicity and Oliver looked at eachother almost simultaneously knowing at John Diggle was also on a mission shadowing China White at this moment before Oliver stepped forward, "tell me exactly when and where this is suppose to take place."

Xian Xian frowned at Oliver's intimidation and tried to look beyond him to the Captain, "what is this?"

Felicity stepped around Oliver to calm Xian Xian, "sorry, we just need to know the information…..as a sign of good faith." Felicity finished lamely.

Xian Xian was about to answer her when footsteps where heard coming from a dark corner that had everyone's attention turning toward the noise in varying degrees of defense and confusion until the face of the intruder was shadowed finally by the dim lights eliciting a gasp from the Triad leaders.

"You," Xian Xian whispered.

"Me," Anatoly answered. "Surprised? The new generation of Triad leaders still have much to learn about gathering intel yah? But that is a discussion for another day. For now, answer the Captains question, yah?"

"Wha…what are you doing here. Why are you here?" Xian Xian asked facing Felicity.

"Don't worry, this is not an ambush or trap, well it is in a way because you had no idea that the Pakhan himself would be here, but blood spilling isn't on the agenda today. At least not in this warehouse. But the information on China White, it's important."

"Why, you at least have to tell us why," Xian Xian said.

Felicity looked at Anatoly and Oliver who both gave her an encouraged nod.

"We don't want more people caught in the crossfire. If this is an internal power struggle conflict of the Triad then it should remain that way," Felicity simply shared.

Xian Xian looked at her for a few seconds before he said, "you have men also following China White right now, don't you?" Xian Xian accurately guessed the reason for the repeated question.

It took another ten minutes of back and forth before the Triad leaders finally gave crumbs of the plan out and Oliver immediately took out his phone to call Diggle about the development.

"Oliver, I'm in the middle of something here, don't really have time for chit chat." John Diggle answered his call in a whisper.

"Listen to me John, something is going to happen tonight. You have to abort the mission. The Triad…." Oliver paused as he heard rapid gunfire through the phone, "John! John, answer me!"

Oliver shouted in the phone repeatedly but couldn't get an answer.

* * *

_**Sorry for the mini-cliff hanger but in my defense it seemed like a good place to stop at the moment. I know, i know no Olicity sexytimes but should parental approval be a good substitute for the absence of sexytimes?** _

_**John. What will I do next, i killed of Andy Diggle then now...i would never dare to harm a hair of my lovable John, nope or would I?** _

_**Promise, sexytimes during the next chapter. Of course, I never said who it would be between. Maybe I'll get fuzzy teddy bear a woman of his own so he wouldn't miss out on the family love? Any suggestions?** _


End file.
